Never Alone
by Orton Addict
Summary: For WWE Superstars, life on the road can be lonely. For Randy Orton, it got too lonely but for one night he wasn’t alone. Four years later, things had gone back to normal, until one phone call made it so he’d never be alone again.RandyOC, JohnOC, EdgeLit
1. Chapter One

This story has actually been in the works for a while now so I thought what the hell? Why not start putting it up? So here it is and don't worry, I will still be working on my Batista story.

Chapter One: Randy's P.O.V

"And then they tackle each other and I'm like 'Girls there's plenty of Randy to go around. You don't have to fight over me,'" I told Dave as we both laughed.

"So what, no, who did you do?" he asked, still chuckling to himself as we walked towards the Evolution locker room.

"Both," I replied as a stage hand ran up to me.

"Excuse me…Mr. Orton? There's a phone call in Mr. Bischoff's office."

"Wonder who that is," I said, looking at Dave. "Take a message and tell them that I'll call them back later," I told him and continued walking.

"Mr. Orton?"

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"They said it was urgent."

"Alright," I replied reluctantly. "I'll see you in the locker room," I told Dave.

"Okay, catch you later," he responded and continued on his way.

I followed the stage hand to Eric's office and opened the door to find that Eric wasn't in there.

"He said just to go ahead and answer it. It's on line three," the guy said and left.

I sighed and walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Orton. This is Brian Johnson, Carrie Lynch's attorney."

"I'm sorry but I have no clue who you are talking about," I told him.

"Oh, I think you do. You and Miss Lynch had a one-night stand approximately four years ago."

"Are you stalking me?"

"No, Mr. Orton. Miss Lynch wrote in her journal about a wonderful man that she had had sexual relations with for one night and one night only. She said that man was you."

"Could you give me her description?"

"She was about 5'5, brown hair, green eyes. Do you remember now?"

I thought for a moment after he told me what she looked like. I had been with a lot of women around 5'5 and even more with brown hair but not many with green eyes. Just one.

"I think I know who you're talking about now. But that was four years ago, why are you calling me now?"

"You see, Mr. Orton, about a month after your one-night stand, Miss Lynch found herself to be pregnant. She believed that it was your baby."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Randy's P.O.V.

"What?" I yelled into the phone.

"To either confirm or deny this, I have scheduled a paternity test in St. Louis at 4:30 tomorrow afternoon. I suggest you be there," the lawyer told me.

"I will, but where is she? Can I talk to her?"

"Who, Mr. Orton?"

"Carrie."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. She passed away."

Very few sentences had ever left me speechless, but this one had.

"What?" I finally managed to get out. "How did she die?"

"She was involved in a car accident about a month ago."

"Oh my God. Well, who's been taking care of the kid since then?"

"Miss Lynch's sister took her child in."

"Why can't her sister just keep the kid?"

"Because, Mr. Orton, it was in her will that you take care of her daughter."

"Daughter? How am I supposed to take care of a kid, much less a little girl, while I am working?"

"Well, you could start by taking some responsibility. Now, I'm afraid I have to go. I have other business to tend to," the lawyer said and hung up.

I was in shock at what I had just heard. I could possibly be a dad?

I hung up the phone and slowly walked down the hall to the Evolution locker room.

"Hey, Randy. What's up?" Paul asked when I came in.

I just sat down, ignoring Paul's question as both Dave and Ric joined us.

"I screwed up guys," I said to all three of them. "I screwed up big time."

I proceeded to tell them the whole story of the night that I had met Carrie and then about the phone call.

"I'm sure it's just some obsessed girl who wants to get some of the Legend Killer, that's all," Ric stated.

"No, it's not. The way the lawyer described her was perfect and the timing when it happened is exact," I replied.

"Don't worry, Randy. We'll get this all figured out," Dave told me. "For right now, all you need to worry about is your match with Y2J tonight."

"Guys, I don't think I can wrestle tonight. This whole situation is blocking my mind. I wouldn't be able to think about anything else."

"Randy, come on. Don't let this chick interfere with your career. For all you know this could be a ploy to get some money or media attention or some bullshit like that," Paul said.

"H is right. You haven't seen or heard from this girl in four years and all of a sudden, here she is and there's a kid involved and it's yours? That's kind of suspicious. She probably isn't even dead," Ric commented.

"But we don't know that for sure," I told them.

"Then why didn't she contact you before?" Paul asked.

"Maybe she had her reasons."

"Jesus Christ, Randy. Wake up! Are you saying what she did was right? She had four years to tell you that you might possibly have a kid but she didn't. Don't you wonder why this is just now coming up?"

"Yeah, I do but I can't do anything until I know for sure that this kid is mine."

"Come on, guys. Let's drop it. Whether we like it or not, this is the situation given to Randy and he'll have to deal with it tomorrow. But right now, we have a job to do," Dave said, changing the subject.

We all nodded and started getting ready for that night's matches.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Randy's P.O.V.

My alarm clock rang at 8:00 the next morning, waking me up. I lazily threw my arm over and hit the snooze button before climbing out of bed and rubbing my eyes.

"Where are you going?" the blonde that was lying beside me asked.

"I have a flight to catch," I answered.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon."

"I have places to go, people to see."

I guess nothing from the day before had taught me anything. Paul and Ric still convinced me that finding a girl for the night would solve all of my problems. I finished getting dressed and left without saying anything more to the blonde.

When I arrived in St. Louis, I went straight to my house, but when I reached for the doorknob I noticed that the door was already open.

I stared at it suspiciously, almost as if it would give me an explanation as to why it was unlocked, before I pushed it the rest of the way open. I looked around the living room after setting my stuff down. I grabbed the baseball bat that was leaning up against the wall and decided to search my house for intruders.

After I had found nobody downstairs, I headed to the upper level to hear music playing in the pool room. I took a deep breath before kicking the door open and pulling the bat back, ready to swing.

"Randy! Hold up! It's me!" my best friend, John Cena yelled..

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" I asked him, setting the bat down on the floor.

"Dude, you gave me a key. Plus, Smackdown was in town so I figured instead of staying at a hotel, I'd just chill here at your place," he responded. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. How long have you been here?" I asked, leaning against the pool table.

"Just since Friday. I restocked your fridge for you because you had absolutely nothing to eat. And I've kept everything clean and stuff."

"You have been sleeping in a guest room right?"

"Actually…Payton and I had a little too much to drink last night and we kinda ended up having sex on your bed. I'm really sorry."

"What the fuck were you thinking, John?" I yelled, just inches away from his face.

"Dude, Randy, I was just kidding. Chill out," he laughed.

I sighed and backed off. "Where's Payton anyway?" I questioned. Payton was John's girlfriend of nearly two years now.

"She went shopping, big surprise. So what are you doing home?"

"I think it's better if you sit down."

I told John of Carrie and the phone call I had received the previous day.

"How do you know that this thing isn't completely bogus?" John asked.

"I don't really. I guess I'll find out soon enough."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Alex's P.O.V.

I walked into the clinic where I worked around 12:30.

"Hi, Sheri," I greeted the receptionist. "What appointments do you have for me today?"

"We didn't expect you in today, Alex," she replied.

"I figured I had nothing better to do, so I decided to drop in."

"Well, Dr. Matthews has all of the appointments, but he said something about having to leave at 4:00. From then on, there's only two appointments, one at 4:30 and the other at 5:30."

"I'll take those two then. Could I have their backgrounds?"

"Sure," Sheri said, searching through some papers. "The one at 5:30, the girl has two guys who might be the father, both of them deny it."

"Tell me, Sheri, why do people want to go through all of this? Sleeping with all these different people, they just don't think about all the hazards there are with it."

"I truly don't know," the older woman said to me. "You just promise me you won't mess your life up like that."

I smiled at her. Sheri was always like a mother figure to me after my mom died. "I promise," I told her. "Now, what about the other one?"

"Looks like you've got a professional wrestler on your hands."

"Really?" I questioned, my ears perking up. I had always watched wrestling with my dad and had still done so to this day. "What's his name?"

"Randy Orton."

"Wow, I wonder why that doesn't surprise me. What's the story?"

"Well, supposedly he slept with this girl about four years ago, she ended up getting pregnant and just a month ago she was involved in a car accident and killed. Now her family's attorney is trying to find the father and they think it's this guy."

"Aww… that's kind of sad," I said, truthfully. "But then again, so are a lot of the stories that come through here."


	5. Chapter Five

Sorry this one is so short. The next ones will be longer. I only own Payton, Alex, Michelle and Jayda. Just to give you a heads up, from the March 30 to April 3 I will be in Canada, which is totally awesome because I live in Illinois, the state that doesn't even have a baseball team to be proud of, and the farthest I've been out of the state is to Ohio. But then again it also means that I will be gone Wrestlemania weekend which sucks. Anyway, on to the point of this whole thing, I will not be able to update during those days but you can expect some up until that point. Ok, I'm done wasting your time. Here's the chapter.

Chapter Five: Alex's P.O.V.

At around 4:30, a girl walked in. She was probably only eighteen or nineteen and in her arms she carried a two or three year old girl.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Carpenter," I greeted them.

"Hello, I'm Michelle Lynch and this is my niece, Jayda Lynn but we just call her Jayda," the girl told me.

"Okay," I said, smiling at the toddler. "If you two will follow me, we can get this started," I told them and led them to a back room.

When we got back there, Michelle sat Jayda on the floor and gave her a book to look at.

"So, are you and your family pretty certain that Mr. Orton is Jayda's father?" I asked her.

"We're almost 100 percent positive. As far as we know, he was the only one that she ever had sex with. But there's always the slight possibility that he's not," she explained, watching Jayda intently. "She reminds me so much of Carrie."

"I bet she does. So, if this guy is the father, what are you going to do? I mean, will there be visitations every week?"

She shook her head. "My parents want nothing to do with Jayda. I would take her but I'm only seventeen and I can't take care of a child by myself with school and all. So, if he is the father, he has full custody."

I nodded and watched Jayda as well. She was so adorable with her curly brown hair and cute button nose. But the thing that kept me watching the most were her entrancing green eyes. They sent you into a world of your own.

I snapped out of my daze and looked down at my watch. 4:45. "He should be here by now. I'll be right back," I said and left the room.

For some reason, I seemed to want to help this little girl more than anything. There had been a lot of cases like that had come through there but this one seemed so much more heart breaking. I mean, this little girl's mother had died and her grandparents don't want her and I'm sure Randy Orton wouldn't want to take her. It might ruin his "image." The only person who would take her was Michelle and she couldn't because she was too young. That's when I decided that I was going to do everything possible to help this girl.

Even if it meant putting up with a cocky, self absorbed professional wrestler.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Randy's P.O.V.

I arrived at the clinic around 4:45. I walked in and looked around the waiting room.

"Can I help you, Hon?" the receptionist asked.

"Yeah, I'm Randy Orton," I began to tell her.

"And you're also late," a woman said, coming out of the hallway. "I'm Dr. Carpenter."

I stared at the woman before me. She was absolutely beautiful. Shoulder-length auburn, brilliant blue eyes, and most noticeable to me, her long tan legs.

"Uh…Mr. Orton?" she said, snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh, um…Randy is fine. Just call me Randy," I said, smiling sheepishly.

"Okay, Randy. Just follow me," she told me and started to walk down the hallway from which she previously came.

"Don't mind if I do," I said out loud, getting a better look what other…assets she had.

"What was that?" she asked, turning around to face me.

"Oh, nothing," I quickly replied. "Listen, I'm sorry about being late. I got preoccupied."

"Oh, I see. But I must ask, exactly what could preoccupy someone who might have a child after today?" she asked and continued walking.

"My best friend showed up at my house and we had a lot to catch up on because we haven't seen each other for a while."

"And that's more important that this little girl's future?" she questioned, eyebrows raised.

I didn't have an answer to this so I just kept quiet as she led me into a room. Inside, there was a woman, who couldn't have been twenty years old, and a little girl about two, maybe three.

"This is Michelle Lynch, Carrie's sister," Dr. Carpenter introduced.

"Hello," I said, shaking her hand. "I'm Randy Orton."

"I know," she said, sharply and pulled her hand away from mine.

"And this," the doctor said, picking up the little girl, "is Jayda. Jayda, can you say hi to Randy?"

The little girl shook her head and buried her face into the doctor's shoulder.

"Sorry about that. She's a little shy," she said, setting her down.

"That's okay," I said, softly. "Could we just get this done?"

"Sure. All I need is a sample of your blood and Jayda's and then the results should be done around this time tomorrow."

I nodded my head and sat down on a stool as she put a band around my arm.

"So, Dr. Carpenter, do you have a first name?" I asked as she prepared the needle.

"Alex."

"Well, Alex, now that I know your name and you know mine, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" I asked her.

She smirked and stuck the needle painfully into my arm.

"Damn! That hurt!" I yelled.

After drawing the blood she finally answered. "I get off at six," she said and removed the needle from my arm, put a band-aid on it and walked away.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Randy's P.O.V.

I waited outside the clinic for Alex after I had given the blood sample. I looked at my arm as there was now a bruise beginning to show where she had basically stabbed me with the damn needle. I winced as my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Orton," John greeted. "You out of there yet?"

"Yeah, I just got done," I replied as Michelle walked out with the girl in her arms. I noticed that there were tears still streaming down her face from the needle. I bet Alex didn't give her the shot like she did me.

"Randy!" John yelled. "Are you listening to me, man?"

"Sorry, Cena. What'd you say?"

"I wanted to know if you were coming to Smackdown tonight."

"Actually, I've got a date."

"What? How in the hell do you go into a paternity test and come out with a date?"

"I'm Randy Orton," I smiled.

"I can't believe you, bro. Well, if you want to come, you can go ahead and bring her along."

"Alright," I said as Alex walked outside. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay, see ya," he said and hung up.

"Hey," I said, facing Alex. "It's only five-thirty. I thought you didn't get off until six."

"My last appointment cancelled on me at the last possible moment. So where are we going?" she asked as we walked to the car.

"Wherever you want," I replied.

"Nowhere special. Are you afraid a little fast food might ruin your physique?" Alex questioned, sharply.

"No," I answered, opening the door for her. I could tell she was a feisty one. Just how I liked them. After she got in, I ran over to the driver's side of my Escalade and drove to Hardee's.

"So, Alex, how about you tell me about yourself," I said when we sat down to eat.

"I'm twenty-four and originally from Chicago."

"Please tell me you're not a Cubs fan," I interrupted, which I could tell pissed her off a little.

"No, actually, I'm a Cardinals fan which is very rare in Northern Illinois. Anyway, my dad left when my mom died about three years ago."

"Wow, I don't know if I could deal with that or not."

"Yeah, well, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

"You seem like a very strong person."

"I guess you could say that. I am an only child so I had no one who really knew how I felt and no one bothered to try and get me to tell my feelings. From that point on, I figured that I didn't need anybody else," she said before pausing to take a drink of her soda. "Anyway, I graduated from high school, college and eventually med. school and then went to work up at the clinic. And here I am."

"Okay, but you left out the most important detail."

"And what would that be?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting with you if I did."

"Well, I didn't know. You just might be one of those girls who have all the men wrapped around her finger."

"You're really off on that one." I looked at her, surprised when she said this. "So, tell me about you."

"I'm also twenty-four. I'm from right here in St. Louis. Cardinals' fan through and through (AN: I would hope so anyway!). I was in the Marine Corps for about a year before I left to train for the WWE, which I have been in for about two years now. When I'm not on the road or at work, I'm usually at a club. And I will not leave out the important detail by saying I do not have a girlfriend."

"I didn't expect you to have a steady girlfriend."

"And why's that?"

"How can you ask that? You come into my work because you had a one night stand with some girl and got her pregnant and you expect me to believe that you might possibly have a steady girlfriend? That's definitely laughable."

"People change."

"Really? Well, not people like you, Randy. I've been around many guys like you and you don't change."

"If you know that I will never change, then why are you here with me now?" I asked, anxious to hear the answer.

Alex looked me right in the eye before responding. "I'm with you for Jayda; to make sure she has the best life she can possibly have with someone like you."


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: Alex's P.O.V.

"Oh," Randy replied softly to what I had just told him. Okay, maybe I was being a little harsh on him but he was just so arrogant. I couldn't help but comeback with smart-ass comments.

We finished eating in silence before going back out to Randy's Cadillac Escalade. 'Must be nice to have a vehicle like this but only drive it once a week,' I thought to myself as we passed the turn for the clinic.

"Where are we going?" I asked Randy.

"We're going to the Smackdown taping."

"Well, I'm glad you asked me if I wanted to go,"

"I thought it would be a good surprise. Maybe then you can realize how tough it is being on the road most of the year and why I have a girl in my room every night."

"Because you just can't keep it under control," I replied, looking out the window. I could tell that he was finally getting tired of my comments.

"I guess you'll never understand until you're in that person's shoes. Maybe that's why I don't understand why you're being such a bitch to me when you don't even know me."

"First impressions say a lot."

"But not enough for you to judge."

The rest of the ride to the arena was uncomfortably quiet. When we walked into the backstage area we were met by none other than John Cena.

"Hey Orton. How's it hanging?" he asked.

"Pretty good. John, this is Alex. Alex, this is John Cena," Randy introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I told him. "I like your work. I make sure not to miss Smackdown."

John smiled at me. "Glad to hear that. How long have you been watching wrestling?"

"All my life. My dad watched it for the longest time and then I just got hooked on it."

"You didn't tell me that you watched wrestling," Randy intervened.

"You didn't ask," I replied. "And in case you're wondering, I do watch RAW too."

"And I can only guess who your favorite is," John smirked, tilting his head toward Randy.

"Actually my favorite wrestler on RAW is Edge," I answered, truthfully. I wasn't lying just to show up Randy. I really liked Edge more than I did any other wrestler right now.

"Really?" Randy asked, looking somewhat disappointed.

"But I've always liked him. Even back in his Brood days."

"Wow. I thought everybody had forgotten about that," John stated.

"Not me. I thought that was one of his best gimmicks besides the one with Christian."

John and I had a great time talking with each other and I kind of felt bad for Randy because of it. He was kind of left out in the cold once John and I got on the subject of music and wrestling and how they mixed together.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going," Randy interrupted about ten minutes before the taping was over.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you around, guys. Nice meeting you Alex."

"Yeah, you too, John." We walked back out to Randy's car and drove back to the clinic so that I could pick up my car.

"John really is a character," I said, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, that's part of the reason he's my best friend," Randy replied softly. He had been awfully quiet ever since the drive to the arena.

"Listen, Randy, I want to apologize for the way I've treated you today. I know I shouldn't have but it just aggravates me when people get themselves into a predicament like this and just don't give a damn what happens to the baby. And that's what made me so angry is because you act like you don't care about what will happen to Jayda. But the thing is, I do," I told him as he pulled beside my car.

"Now, I realize why you're in this line of work."

"Because I want to help people, mostly the little ones. Adults are perfectly capable of keeping track of who they sleep with but they don't. And I don't think the kids should have to go through all the pain that they do just to find out who their daddy is. Do you have even the slightest idea how many babies, not even a year old, come into this clinic every week because their mother doesn't know who the dad is. It's heartbreaking, Randy, it really is. And to see such a beautiful girl like Jayda go through this, it's more than I can bear," I said, getting out and walking to my car.

"Well, once this test comes back negative, I'm sure someone will be willing to give this kid the life she deserves. Because I sure as hell won't do it," he said before getting back into his Escalade and driving away.


	9. Chapter Nine

Wow, it's been a really long time since I updated this one, but the next chapter is finally here. I decided today that this story has a lot of potential and that it just needs to be worked with. So here it is.

Chapter Nine: Alex's P.O.V.

4:30 A.M.

I was still awake, thinking about Jayda and what would happen to her if by some odd chance Randy wasn't her father.

Michelle had already said her parents wanted nothing to do with the little girl. Michelle couldn't take care of her because she needed to finish up school.

That's when I made my decision. If all else failed and Randy didn't get Jayda, I would.

This decision eased my mind somewhat but not enough to go to sleep.

The next morning, I was running on pure caffeine. Coffee, soda, whatever I could get my hands on and it didn't go unnoticed by Sheri.

"What's wrong with you, hon? You look awful drained," she asked, concerned.

"I'm just really worried about this case. The one with the wrestler."

"I have never seen you so worked up over a case. Why this one?"

"I don't know, Sheri. I really don't."

"Maybe it's because you're head over heels for this Randy Orton guy?" she smiled.

"No, are you kidding me, Sheri? The guy so arrogant I could barely stand him last night."

"Last night? If he is so bad, why were you with him after you got off of work?"

I hesitated but eventually answered. "I wanted to make it clear to him that I wanted what was best for Jayda."

"Yeah, I'm sure," she replied as someone walked in the door.

I turned to see Michelle holding Jayda, but what shocked me was what in the other hand. A suitcase.

"Hi," I greeted. "You didn't have to be here until the results came back."

"I know. I just don't want to break down in front of her dad when the results come back. I would rather say goodbye when he's not here."

"You know there is that chance that Jayda isn't his."

"Either way I would have to say goodbye."

"No, you wouldn't."

She looked at me with a look of confusion in her eyes.

I walked up to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I guarantee you that if Randy is not Jayda's father, then I will adopt her and let you see her any time you want."

"But that doesn't mean a damn thing if Orton gets her."

I stayed silent at this comment. After all, that was the truth and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Could you please leave us alone for a few minutes while I tell her goodbye?" she asked after a moment of silence.

I nodded and walked back over to Sheri. "Did I just hear you right? You're going to adopt that little girl?"

"Yeah, but enough of that." I said, watching the interaction between Michelle and Jayda.

Tears were streaming down Michelle's face as the little girl just stood there, looking like she had no clue what was going on. They then embraced and Michelle held Jayda for what seemed like forever. This girl cared for her niece so much but yet she was the one that couldn't have her. She finally let go and gave her a kiss.

She walked over to me, still trembling from crying. "Tell Orton, that once I get out on my own, I will be coming for this little girl. I'm sure he won't have a problem with it since he lives such a busy life."

I shook my head affirmatively as she left the clinic without glancing back. I then turned back to Sheri.

"Get me Randy Orton's number."


	10. Chapter Ten

**In case some you don't read my other story, I put a note up there saying that I wasn't sure whether or not I was going to continue this story because of the lack of response. But how can I expect some response when I don't update that often. So, I will try to update this one more often and we'll see how it goes from there. Till then, another chapter:**

Chapter Ten: Randy's P.O.V.

I awoke to the annoying sound of the phone ringing on my bedside table. "Who the fuck is calling me?" I asked out loud, noticing it was only 11:00 in the morning, which happened to be early for me.

I reached over and grabbed it off the hook. "What ?" I answered, grouchily.

"Good morning to you too, Orton. This is Dr. Carpenter. I need you to get down to the clinic ASAP."

"Who the hell do you think you are ordering me around like that?"

"I think I'm the person who holds the results to the paternity test that you took in her hands at this very moment. So I suggest you get your lazy, pompous ass down here and find out whether you are taking care of this little girl or not. Got it?" she asked and then hung up.

"God, what a bitch," I said to myself as I hung up the phone and before lying down and going back to sleep.

"ORTON! Dude, wake up!" I heard John yell into my room. "It's three in the afternoon!"

I tried to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes and slowly got out of bed. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see Payton and John sitting around the table, chatting away.

"Why did you wake me up?" I asked him, reaching into the fridge and getting a bottle of water.

"Because the chick from the clinic has been calling here like crazy for the past four hours."

"You should really get up there to see if that girl is really yours, Randy," Payton interjected.

"I'll get up there when I'm damn good and ready," I told them and then went back upstairs to take a shower.

I finally arrived at the clinic at around 5:30 that evening.

"God damn you, Orton," Alex greeted as soon as I walked in. "I called you six and a half hours ago and you just now get here. You are so inconsiderate."

"But at least I look good, right?" I smiled, cockily.

"Asshole," I heard her mutter under her breath. The smile was immediately wiped off of my face as I heard this.

"So, are you gonna tell me or are you going to make me wait?"

"See, Orton, when I tell you I'm going to do something in a certain amount of time, I make sure I do. I'm nothing like you."

"Well, tell me then. You're wasting my time."

"And you haven't wasted mine? You are such a…damn I don't even have an obscenity to describe what you are. I have never been around someone as obnoxious, self absorbed and completely unaware of how they treat people as you are."

I rolled my eyes. "Listen, darlin', I've heard this a million and one times from many other people. It's the same thing over and over and over again. So save your breath because I'm really not listening."

I could tell that really touched a nerve in her as her hands clenched into fists and slightly shook in anger. All I could do was give my world famous smirk. "Something wrong?" I asked.

She turned on her heal and walked into a back room.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me the results?" I hollered to her back.

"NO!" I heard her yell back. "I'm going to show you!"

She came back with a suitcase in her hand. It was small and pink. She shoved it into my chest. "Congratulations, you're a father."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven: Randy's P.O.V.

"Aww…Randy, she's so cute," Payton marveled at the little girl that I had just walked in the door of my house.

"You can have her," I muttered to myself but John heard me.

"Dude, stop being so negative and take responsibility," he told me.

"Well, sorry I'm not happy about having my life ruined. I'm only 24, damn it. I have my whole life ahead of me!"

"Yeah, you do. It just so happens that now your life also includes a little girl, who is your daughter."

"Great, you've gone all Dr. Phil on me. I'm going to room," I said and went upstairs. Not five minutes after lying down on my bed, my cell phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID. It was Dave.

I let it ring, knowing that John probably called him and now he was calling me to give me his responsibility lecture that he gave to his girls all the time. It finished ringing and a moment later a tone played, signaling that I had gotten a voice message. I debated back and forth the option of whether or not to listen to it, and soon I found myself dialing my checking my voicemail.

"Damn it, Randy. I know you're there. Answer your damn phone! Listen, I know you're upset about this whole thing, but just face the facts you can't do anything about it now. You're going to have to deal with it despite whether you want to or not. Anyway, just give me a call back or pick up your phone, which ever one you feel like doing. "

Dave just didn't understand. There was no way he could. He wanted children when he had them. I didn't. I was just getting started in wrestling and this would only throw a wrench into my whole career.

I laid there for who knows how long, thinking of how I was going to take care of that kid downstairs and work at the same time. Not to mention how it would affect my social life. I wouldn't get to go out hardly at all. Unless I charmed some unfortunate Diva into watching the girl while I went out. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of how manipulative I was. I could get anything that I wanted and if I wanted to go out and drop this kid off with someone, I'd get it.

My cell phone rang once again and I absentmindedly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"So you finally decided to answer it?" Dave questioned.

'Shit' I thought to myself. "Sorry I was sleeping," I lied.

"Yeah, if you say so," he replied, seeing right through my lie. "So, what are you planning on doing with your daughter?"

I cringed at the sound of hearing the fact that I had a daughter. "I haven't figured that one out, man."

"Well, do you know anyone that would come on the road and help you with her?"

I thought and the first person that came to my mind was my mother. She didn't even know about this yet and I had to go back on the road the day after tomorrow. There was no way I could spring this on her at the last moment. Then another person popped into my head, one that I never would've expected.

"Yeah, I think I got someone," I said, smiling. Getting her to agree to it would be the difficult part. But then again, I did get what I wanted.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve: Alex's P.O.V.

I sighed as I finished filing the papers for the next day's appointments. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was almost 9:00.

"Alex, honey, you should really be heading home, don't you think?" Sheri asked me.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing," I answered, getting up out of my chair. "Man, it's been a long day."

"You need to stop worrying about that little girl. I'm sure she will be taken care of," she told me, knowing that Jayda was all that I had had on my mind the whole day.

"I know. Orton is just way too immature to take care of a child. I hope some of the older guys teach him how to grow up and take some responsibility."

"I'm sure they will, honey. Now, go home and get some rest."

I smiled and grabbed my purse and jacket before heading out to my car. When I got home, I saw the red light on my answering machine blinking. I sighed, thinking that it was probably just someone wanting money and pressed the button. But the first and only message surprised me.

"Uh…Alex, this is Randy. I would really appreciate it if you called me as soon as you get this."

My instant thought response to this message was that something had happened to Jayda. I immediately picked up the phone and called Randy's number.

It rang for about a minute before he finally answered. "Hello?"

"Randy, what's wrong? Is Jayda okay?"

"Oh, hey, Alex. Yeah, she's fine. I actually have a huge favor to ask you and I think it would be better if I asked you in person. So, would it be okay if I came by your house for a few minutes?"

"Um…yeah, I guess," I said and gave him my address.

"Okay, well, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

I hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. What could Randy possibly want from me? I flipped through the day's newspaper until I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Randy…without Jayda.

"Where is she at?" I immediately asked him.

"John and Payton are taking care of her. She'll be okay," he answered as I let him in.

"So what is so important that you needed to come speak to me in person?" I questioned shutting the door and sitting down on my couch.

"It's about the kid. Dave suggested that I have someone on the road to help me out with her. I thought of my mom but I can't ask her when she doesn't even know about it yet."

I had a feeling I knew where he was going with this, but I didn't really think that he had the nerve.

"I was wondering if you could come with me on the road. At least just for a little while, until everything settles down and I get used to having her around."

"So, you expect me to just pack up, quit my job, and travel all around the country with you so you won't have to take care of your daughter?" I asked him.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Randy, you think the world revolves around you. I got some news for you buddy, it doesn't. I have a job that I have to do and it doesn't involve jumping airplanes with a whole bunch of professional wrestlers just so you can go out and party every damn night. I'm gonna have to say no. Now, get out of my house."

He nodded, solemnly and walked out the front door and to his car. I shut the door and immediately felt horrible about the quick decision I made. But I had to stand my ground. I had no choice. Or did I?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen: Alex's P.O.V.

I walked into the clinic the next morning with a cup of coffee in my hand.

"So, what did you lose sleep over last night?" Sheri asked me, knowingly. "It was that wrestler's case, wasn't it?"

I guiltily nodded. "He asked me to come on the road with him and help him take care of Jayda."

"And I take it you told him no?"

"Of course I did, Sheri. What else was I supposed to tell him? I have a job to do here, I can't just pack up and leave. I can't afford to."

"Sweetheart, I know you have money put back. Why don't you just try it out for about a month and decide after that. If you don't like it, you know you always have a job back here. Just think about it."

"I will, Sheri, but I don't think that my mind will change."

"Alright," she smiled. "If that's what you think."

Just then, the first case of the day walked in: a woman with a boy about two with light blond hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello," I greeted them with a smile. "What's your name?" I asked the little boy, who buried his face into his mother's shoulder.

"His name is Chase," the mother smiled. "I'm Sara."

"Dr. Carpenter. Just follow me," I led them to the back room where I had taken Randy and Jayda just two days earlier, carrying their file with me. "So it says that you and the guy that you are having tested are on good terms."

"Yes, he's my boyfriend but we had a falling out about three years ago and I was upset and made a mistake. I just told him about a week ago and he's been very understanding and said that no matter whose child Chase is, he'll stay with me."

"Well, I must admit, there are very few cases like yours that come through here. I wish there were more."

A few minutes later, a man in his late twenties walked into the room with Sheri. "I believe this is where you belong," she told him.

"Thanks, Sheri," I grinned.

"You're welcome, Alex," she said and left.

"Hi, I'm Bryan," he introduced himself, extending his hand.

"Dr. Carpenter," I said, shaking it. "Okay, I just need to get blood samples of Chase's and your blood and I will get it to the lab right after."

"What's the soonest you would get the results back?" Sara asked, bouncing Chase up and down on her knee.

"Um…I think the guys in the lab can get it done by this afternoon, if they tried hard enough."

"Do you think that's possible today?" Bryan questioned.

"It should be. We only have three appointments today."

I took their blood samples as they vowed to back later that afternoon. About four in the afternoon, all three walked in and I held the results in my hand.

"Well, what's the news doc?" Bryan asked immediately.

I smiled brightly. "Congratulations, you're a family."

"Yes!" he yelled and kissed Sara. "But you know what? We would've been a family no matter what."

That brought me back to Jayda. She had no family. Yeah, she had Randy but he might as well have been a stranger. I walked behind the counter that Sheri stood behind.

"I've changed my mind."

"I knew you would," she grinned and patted my shoulder. "You care too much. Now, I'll leave you alone so you can call that wrestler." She knew me all too well.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen: Randy's P.O.V.

What the hell was I supposed to now? Alex said no. Of course I should've known that she would. She hated me from the second she saw me. It was the day after I had visited Alex at her house and John and Payton were getting ready to leave to the next city with the Smackdown crew.

"Hey, Orton, you think you could give us a ride to the airport?" John asked as he brought his suitcase downstairs.

"Yeah, man, I can do that. Just pack your stuff up in my car and I'll take you," I replied as Payton came downstairs with the little girl in her arms.

"What are you going to do with her on the road?" she asked me.

"I don't know. The person I had in mind refused to do it. I guess I will just have to ask the guys to watch her, maybe some of the Divas. Those are my only options."

"Well, I hope you figure out something. Not to mention, spend some time with her. Maybe then you'll appreciate her."

"I don't appreciate nuisances," I told her flatly.

"You really need to grow up, Randy. You have a child's life in your hands now and you need to start acting like a parent and take care of her instead of expecting everyone else to do it for you," she said before walking outside to the car.

"Orton, we're ready to go!" John hollered from outside.

About twenty minutes later we arrived at the airport, and Payton took her time saying goodbye to the kid.

"Jayda, you be good for Randy, okay? And I'll see you whenever I can," she smiled as the little girl hugged her. They had made a special bond with each other over the last twenty-four hours, considering Payton was the one that was taking care of her most of the time. And whenever she wasn't John was there.

"Bye," the little girl said to her. It was the first time I had heard her speak.

"Hey munchkin," John said, kneeling down so he was level with her. "I'm going to have to leave you now, but I promise I'll have something for you when I see you next," he told her and ruffled her hair before turning to me. "See ya around, Orton."

They boarded their plane and left the little girl and me by ourselves. "Come on, we better get going," I told her.

Shortly after, we arrived at my Escalade and after twenty-five minutes of trying to figure out how to buckle her in her car seat, we finally headed home.

As soon as I walked into my house, the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered without even looking at the Caller ID.

"Randy, it's Alex."

"Oh, joy. Did you call to tell me how irresponsible I was being and that I should grow up and stop sleeping around with every girl that comes my way and getting wasted every night and all that other stuff?" I asked her, making sure the annoyance in my voice was heard.

"Actually, I wasn't going to, but if you want to hear it, I'm sure I could come up with something new to lecture you on."

I was a little taken aback by this answer but tried not to show it. "So, what do you want then?"

"I wanted to tell you, that I accept your offer. I will go on the road with you and Jayda."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen: Randy's P.O.V.

I was shocked, to say the least.

"Orton, are you still there?" Alex asked, impatiently.

"Yeah, I am."

"So what time is your flight and where's it to?"

"It's at three in the afternoon tomorrow and it's to Raleigh, North Carolina. But if you don't mind me asking, what made you change your mind?"

"That's none of your business. So, do you want to meet at the airport or are you going to pick me up or what?"

"I can pick you up. Do you need me to schedule a spot on the plane?"

"No, I think I can handle it. When's the next time you are coming back home so I know how many clothes I need to take?"

"I usually come home every Wednesday and then fly to wherever our house show is on Friday."

"Alright. I'm guessing you should be here around 2:00 so I can get all my stuff in your car."

"Okay, that's cool."

"And, Orton, don't be late," she said and hung up.

I turned off the phone and set it on the table. Even thought most of the conversation consisted of her telling me what to do, I couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was coming on the road with me. I always got what I wanted.

**Okay, everyone, I know that if this chapter was much shorter all I would have was the title of it, but I swear the next chapter is longer than this one, trust me. And thanx for reviewing, I really appreciate it.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen: Alex's P.O.V.

I sat down at my dining room table with a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee the next day after just waking up. I looked at the clock and noticed it read 1:00. I hadn't slept that late since I was in high school. It was a good thing that I had gotten all my stuff packed the night before. I quickly ate my cereal before heading upstairs to take a shower.

I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard the doorbell ring. I wrapped myself in towel and answered the door to see Randy and Jayda standing there.

"You're ten minutes early, I'm impressed," I smirked letting him in. "Just let me get dressed and I'll be down in a minute." I could feel his eyes on me as I went back upstairs to my room.

As I was getting dressed, it hit me how much I cared about Jayda to leave everything I had here behind. I put on a pair of low-rise jeans and a t-shirt and then pulled my damp hair back into a ponytail. I slipped on a pair of flip flops and went downstairs.

Randy hadn't spoken a word since he had arrived and now he sat on my sofa with his head in his hands. "Are you okay?" I asked, completely unaware of what I was doing until I had already done it. I was actually showing some feeling for Randy? Why should I? He got himself into this mess.

He looked at me, almost as surprised as I was that I asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good, because I'm coming to baby sit Jayda, not you," I replied, turning into my cold-hearted self once again.

A hour later we arrived at the airport and boarded our flight. As the plane took off, I gripped the armrests tightly. I absolutely hated to fly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Randy smirk. "You think it's funny?" I asked him.

"A little, yeah. It baffles me that someone who acts as tough and strong as you do, is afraid of flying."

"Well, I'm glad my fear is entertaining you," I said, sarcastically and looking at a sleeping Jayda who sat between us. "How late was she up last night?"

"Hell if I know," Randy replied.

"You didn't put her to bed?"

"She's three years old; she can put herself in bed."

"So, you went to sleep without knowing what she was doing and what time she was planning on going to bed? For all you know, she could've been messing with the stove or playing with knives. Do you realize that she could've gotten seriously hurt just because you were too lazy to put her to bed?"

"But she's not hurt and she didn't hurt anything in my house so there's no reason to worry."

"That's where you're wrong. There is plenty of reason to worry."

"You know, we're going to be on this plane for a while, so why don't we make the best of it instead of arguing."

"So you're telling me that you're going to shut up?" I questioned, hopefully.

"I was thinking more along the lines of getting to know each other better."

"You know all you need to know about me."

"No, I don't think I do. How about I ask you a question and then you ask me one? That way we get to know all we want to know about each other," he suggested.

I reluctantly nodded. Maybe it would keep my mind off of the fact that we were hundreds, if not thousands, of feet in the air.

"Okay, I'll start," he smiled. "What do you do in your spare time?"

"I don't have spare time," I replied.

"You can't tell me that you don't have at least a day off a week. I'm a professional wrestler and I even have that."

"I like to play the piano and sing. It's my stress relief. And of course I like the usual things, going to movies, sporting events, stuff like that. What about you?"

"I like to party a lot. And I guess that's why I get into so much trouble. Whenever I'm not doing that, I'm sleeping. You mentioned you go to sporting events. Have you ever been to a WWE event besides the one I took you to on Tuesday?"

"I went to Wrestlemania X8 when The Rock went up against Hulk Hogan. And I usually go to any event that is in this area. I didn't realize until all the good seats were sold out that Smackdown was going to be in town."

"Good seats?"

"Yeah, like 5th row to the 1st row. I've never gotten further than that and I won't."

"I take it you have a lot of money to be spending on those seats."

"I have a lot saved up, not to mention what my mom left me when she died. I've managed it just right to give myself a big cushion in case something should happen. And it's my turn to ask you a question. Why do you sleep around so much?"

"I knew you were going to ask me something like this."

"They were your terms and you didn't set any boundaries."

"I know. Well, in answer to your question, some of it's because Paul and Ric pressure me into it. They think that since I'm young that I should be able to out party the old guys," he chuckled, slightly.

"What's the other reason?"

"What?"

"You said that SOME of it is because of Paul and Ric. What's the rest?"

"I'm lonely. Right now, you must be thinking, how can a guy who always surrounded by thousands of people every night be lonely? Well, I go back to the hotel room, there's nobody there. There isn't a girlfriend or a wife waiting for me at home, so I can't call them," he said, looking for some compassion in my eyes.

"I'm sure there's plenty of girls out there that would want to be in a steady relationship but why would they want to be in one with you would probably just sleep around on them?"

"True. My turn. Are you a virgin?"

"That's way too personal, Orton. I'm not answering that."

"Aw, come on, Alex. I just poured my heart out to you. I've never told anyone that before. I answered your question and it was the truth. The least you could do is answer mine."

I stayed silent as I looked out the window. I could feel Randy's eyes still on me. He sighed and turned his head away. I actually felt bad about all of this. He did answer any question and I refused to answer one of his because I didn't like it? And why was I getting so upset about a stupid game?

"Randy?" I said, not looking at him.

"What?" he replied, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, I am."

"I knew it."

"What do you mean you knew it?" I asked him.

"Let's see, the first day I met you, I was like fifteen minutes late getting to the appointment and you practically bit my head off. I can only imagine if some guy came up to you and wanted to get down your pants," he laughed.

"Well, if you keep talking, you won't have to imagine anymore because you'll be experiencing it," I told him and watched as the smile on his face quickly disappeared.

The rest of the flight was silent.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen: Alex's P.O.V.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the plane landed. There was a deep imprint on the armrests where my hands had previously been. I looked down the row of seats and noticed Randy was asleep and Jayda had just opened her eyes.

"Hey there, little one," I smiled. "We're here," I said and unbuckled her seat belt before reaching across her and shaking Randy awake.

"What?" he questioned, grouchily.

"We've landed. You can grab the carry on and I'll carry Jayda."

He groaned, stood up and grabbed our carry on luggage as I got Jayda out of her seat and then we walked off the plane.

"How are we getting to the hotel?"

"Dave's picking us up," he replied and walked over to baggage claim.

A few minutes later, I heard Randy talking to someone. I turned around and felt like I ran into a brick wall. I looked up to see the massive figure of Dave Batista. Sure, I had seen the guy wrestle at the RAW events that I had been to and he seemed huge then, but it couldn't even begin to compare to how big he was when you were right next to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he smiled and offered a hand to help me up as Randy laughed.

"No need to be sorry. It was my fault," I replied, taking it. "Alex Carpenter," I introduced myself.

"Dave Batista. So, you're the woman here to help our young Randall out?"

"No," I told him, as a look of confusion spread across his face. "I'm here to help Jayda."

"Oh, I see. You didn't tell me your daughter's name was Jayda," he said, looking at Randy who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably because he didn't even pay enough attention to know her name," I muttered under my breath while grabbing my luggage, but Dave obviously heard me.

"And why do you say that?"

"Dave, if I told you everything that he's said to make me believe that he didn't even know his daughter's name, we'd never get to the hotel and therefore, we probably would miss the house show tonight. So, how about we save that conversation for another day."

"How about you two stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Randy intervened. "I want to get back to the hotel, so can we go now?"

Dave nodded and helped me with my bags while I carried Jayda out to the car. The drive to the hotel was quite except for the soft sound of the radio playing. We dropped our bags off for a bellhop to take them up to our rooms and then headed to the arena so the guys could get ready for the house show.

"I'm hungwy," Jayda said once we reached the arena.

"Okay, just a second," I told her. "Guys, is there any place around here that we could get something to eat?"

"Yeah," Dave replied. "Catering's down the hall, the first door on the right."

"Alright, thanks, Dave."

"No problem," he smiled as he and Randy continued on their way to the Evolution locker room.

I followed Dave's directions and eventually found the large room that held a handful of Superstars. I grabbed some food for Jayda and me and sat down at an empty table. I caught a couple of curious glances as I thought about what I had gotten myself into.

"She's really cute. Is she yours?" I heard someone ask. I looked up to see Lita standing next to the table.

"Oh, no, she's not. I'm taking care of her for one of the wrestlers."

"Really? I've never seen her around before."

"That's because he just found out about her a couple of days ago."

"Can I ask whose she is?"

"I don't know if I'm supposed to be telling."

She smiled. "Listen, hun, word travels fast around here, it'll get out anyway."

"I know what you mean. She's Randy's."

"Orton?"

I nodded.

"Wow. Must've been a real shocker for him."

"To say the least, it was. You can sit down if you want."

"Oh, thanks," she said and took me up on my offer. "I'm Amy."

"Alex. So, is this what you all do before you go out and kick each other's ass?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "We're all just one big family around here. Well, except for Evolution, they think they're so much better than everyone else."

"Dave didn't seem so bad."

"He's about the only one. Trips thinks he owns the company because he's married to Stephanie and Ric thinks he should get anything he wants because he's so old. Randy…well, I'm sure you know how Randy is."

"Oh, yeah, I do," I replied, watching Jayda eat the French fries that I had gotten her.

"Not to seem rude or anything, but are you his newest squeeze?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "No, far from it. I don't think I've said one nice thing to the guy since I've known him. I guess he expected me to grovel at his feet like every other woman because he's Randy Orton, but I'm not like every other woman."

"Well, it's about time that he got a reality check, but if you don't mind me asking, if you can't stand the man, then why are you here?"

"To take care of her," I said and tilted my head towards Jayda.

"Hey, baby," I heard a man's voice say.

"Hi, Adam," Amy smiled as Edge walked over to her. "This is Alex," she said, introducing me. "Alex, this is my boyfriend, Adam Copeland."

"Nice to meet you," he said, shaking my hand.

"The pleasure's all mine. I'm a big fan," I replied.

"I like this girl already, Ames."

"Of course you do. You haven't really gotten to know me."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen: Randy's P.O.V.

"That girl of yours is really something," Dave said once we entered the locker room.

"More of a nuisance than anything," I replied, setting my gym bag on the floor.

"I was talking about Alex."

"Oh," I said, sheepishly. "Yeah, she is something, alright. But one thing she isn't and probably never will be, is my girl."

"Really? Why do you say that?

"Because, in case you haven't noticed, she's not really that fond of me, Dave. Not to mention, she has less heart than the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz."

"Come on, Randy. She can't be that bad."

"Really? And how long have you know her? A whole hour? You haven't known her long enough to pass judgment."

"First impressions say a lot, Randy. I mean, she did seem like she had quite the attitude, but…" he trailed off.

"But what?"

"But maybe you deserved it."

My jaw dropped in shock. "You're taking the side of a girl you don't even know, over me?"

"Okay, prove me wrong and do it by answering this question, truthfully. Did you know your daughter's name was Jayda?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

I opened my mouth to answer, but paused for a minute.

"An answer Randy?"

"I knew it started with a 'J', but that was only one thing."

"It's your own flesh and blood's name, Orton!"

"Don't remind me!"

"By the way you're acting and by what Alex said earlier, I doubt that's the only thing you've done wrong."

"I don't get why you don't believe me!"

"Because, Randy, you lie and you care about nobody but yourself. Now, that was fine and dandy when it was just your life that you were fucking up, but now you have a child. Whatever you do impacts her life, too. And all of this gives me reason to believe that you haven't done a damn thing for that little girl of yours."

I was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. "We'll talk later," Dave told me and walked over to open it.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything," Alex said, walking in with Jayda in her arms.

"Not at all," Dave replied, shutting the door behind them. "Randy and I were just talking."

"About what? Who the next Diva is that he's going to screw?" Alex asked, sharply, setting Jayda down on the couch, her back turned to us.

I raised an eyebrow in Dave's direction. What she just said proved my point for earlier. Dave looked at me and shrugged.

I had a feeling I was in for one hell of a ride.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen: Randy's P.O.V.

I walked back to the locker room from my match to find all of my stuff packed up and sitting by the door.

"I guess it's time to go?" I asked Alex, who was sitting on the couch next to the sleeping toddler.

"Yeah, we need to get back to the hotel so Jayda can be put to bed. She needs to start getting on a schedule."

That's when I remembered something: there was only one bed in the hotel room. "Umm… Alex, there's something that I need to talk to you about," I said, while throwing on a pair of track pants over my wrestling gear.

"I'm sure it can wait, Randy. Now, grab your stuff so we can get going."

"But I really think…"

"Orton, it can wait," she cut me off and picked up Jayda. "Go find Dave since he's our ride back."

"No need to do that," Dave said, walking into the room.

He put on a pair of gym shorts and grabbed his duffel bag before we began to walk to the parking lot. The ride to the hotel was silent much like the one from the airport.

We checked into our hotel then wandered up to our rooms. Once we got up to our floor, Dave pulled me away from Alex.

"You still planning on going clubbing with Paul and Ric?" he asked, quietly.

"I was thinking about it. Why?"

"I think you should stay with Alex."

"Why?"

"It's her first night here. She could probably use a little company besides that of a three year old. And who knows, maybe if you stayed, she might like you a little bit better."

"Hey, Orton!" Alex said, standing in front of the hotel room door, the still sleeping toddler in her arms. "Could ya open the door? I kind of got my hands full."

"I'll see you later, Randy," Dave said, patting me on the shoulder. "Remember what I said. But it's up to you."

"Alright, big man. Catch you later," I told him and walked to where Alex was standing. I took out the card key and opened the door to my suite for her.

She walked in and headed straight for the bedroom to put Jayda to bed as I waited in the living room, debating whether or not to join Paul and Ric in their nightly partying.

"So, Orton," Alex, said, coming back into the living room. "When were you planning on telling me that there is only one bed?"

"I tried to but…"

"When? I think I would remember if you did."

"Right before we left the arena. I tried to tell you twice so you can not blame it on me. If you want to blame it on anybody, blame yourself for not listening."

"Whatever," she said, and walked back into the bedroom.

I sighed before getting up and walking out of into the hallway. I looked at the passing room numbers until I found the one that I wanted and knocked. It was only a few seconds later that the door opened.

"Hey, Orton, how's it going?" Paul asked.

"Not that good."

"Yeah, Dave told us how the test came back. Sorry about that, kid."

"Thanks, but that's only half the problem, You see, I asked this chick to help me with the kid and she is, but she's being a total bitch to me. I mean, just before I came over here she was bitching me out for not telling her that I only had one bed in my room. When in reality, not only did I try to tell her once, but twice."

"Okay, so let me get this straight," he said, chuckling slightly. "She's complaining about having to share a bed with you?"

I nodded.

"Are you sure she isn't a lesbian?"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. "I never thought of that. But I guess she would have to be to not want to sleep in the same bed as me."

"Anyway, what did you need?"

"Oh, yeah, I don't think I'm going to go clubbing with you and Ric tonight."

"Why?"

"These past couple of days have been hell for me. I'm just burned out and I was thinking maybe a night just relaxing would do me some good," I lied, not wanting to tell him the advice that Dave had given me and the fact that I was actually taking it.

"Alright, kid, if you're sure. But you'll be missed."

I smirked as I walked back into the hallway. "See ya later, H."

I let out a sigh of relief as I headed back to my room. When I opened the door, a sound reached my ears. I closed the door behind me and followed it. I soon realized that it was coming from the bathroom and that the noise was actually singing.

I smiled to myself and pushed the partially opened bathroom door open a little more to see Alex sitting in the bathtub, surrounding by a sea of bubbles, and her voice echoing off the bathroom walls:

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

_Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin'_

_Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin'_

_Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter_

_When you close to sellin' out, reconsider_

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance _

_I hope you dance_

Her voice was so powerful, yet so peaceful. I was in so much awe that I forgot that I probably wasn't supposed to be there and walked the rest of the way into the bathroom.

"That was beautiful," I told her.

She turned to face me, clearly surprised. "What the hell are you doing in here? Don't you respect anybody else's privacy?"

"You're right. I'm sorry," I apologized as realization hit, but stayed put.

"Well, then get out!" she said, annoyed.

I nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind me. I leaned my back against it and, to my surprise, smiled. I was suddenly happy that I had stayed at the hotel.

**Thanx for all the reviews, once again. I love you all. And in case you didn't know, the song that Alex was singing in this chapter is "I Hope You Dance" by Lee Ann Womack** . **I hope to have the next chapter up in couple of days so I hope this will do for now.**


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty: Alex's P.O.V.

I climbed out of the bathtub and changed into the clothes that I had brought in the room with me, a pair of black gym shorts and a white beater. I wandered out to the living room to find Orton sitting in one of the chairs with his eyes closed.

"I'm surprised you're still here," I told him.

"And why's that?" he asked, not opening them.

"Don't you usually go out and party every night for no particular reason?"

"Yeah, I do, but I thought that I would be nice and stay in since it's your first night here and all. And there is a reason for our partying and it's to have fun, something you probably know nothing about."

"Well, excuse me if I have obligations that don't consist of finding a new bed mate."

"You didn't even have an old one, so what are you talking about," he replied with his eyes open and glaring at me.

I shook my head in disgust and sat in the chair opposite of him. "Is there a house show tomorrow?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, why?"

"You should really get some sleep then. I'll go put Jayda on the loveseat so you can have the bed."

Randy's reaction to this was one of confusion and shock.

"What?" I questioned.

"So you're telling me…that you threw that big fit about the bed, when you're not even going to sleep in it?"

"If you want to sleep on the floor, that's fine with me. I'll gladly take the bed."

"You're going to sleep on the floor?"

"If I sleep at all, yes, I am going to sleep on the floor."

"That's kind of stupid when there's enough room in the bed for both of us."

"It's out of the question, Orton. I am not sharing a bed with you," I told him, getting up and walking into the bedroom. I slowly picked Jayda up and laid her on the small loveseat before covering her up. I turned around to see Randy standing behind me.

"What did you mean when you said if you sleep at all?"

"I want to be awake in case Jayda gets scared about being in a new place," I replied, annoyed with playing twenty questions with him.

"Are you serious?" he laughed. "The kid will sleep through the night, believe me."

"And why should I listen to you? Did you become a child expert or something in the last five minutes?"

"No, it's just common sense."

"You have some?"

He continued on as if I had not interrupted him. "The jet lag takes a toll on most of the wrestlers so just imagine what it would do to a little girl."

I sighed, knowing that he was right. I hated it when he was right. I guess he wasn't as stupid as I thought he was.

"Whatever," I responded and walked back out of the room and out onto the balcony that was connected to the living room. I breathed in the cool night air as the stars lit up the sky.

"You know, what I said about your voice, I really meant," Randy said from the doorway.

"Do have a fetish with following me or something?"

"Why can't you just respond to a comment without making some smartass remark?"

"The same reason why you can't answer my question."

"Because I don't want to."

"There, now we both have our answers. Will you leave me alone now?"

"Just trying to make conversation with you, make you feel more at home."

"Well, don't, I need you to."

"Why did I even bother?" he scoffed. "I knew I should've gone out," he said and walked back inside, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later, after debating whether or not I should try and apologize to Randy, I found myself walking back into the bedroom to find him lying on top of the covers in just a pair of track pants. I sat on the edge of the bed, my back facing him.

"I'm sorry, Randy."

"If you were really sorry, you'd turn around and tell me to my face," I heard his reply.

I hesitated before doing so. I looked at him to find his piercing blue eyes staring at me, expectantly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude to you."

"All I ask is for you to tell me one thing. Why are you so…what's the word?"

"Unsociable?" I finished for him as he nodded. "I've always been this way. I've always been so determined. I thought that if I had any friends it was taking away from what I set out to do. And I have set out to take care of Jayda."

"Who said we had to be friends? I just wanted to talk, there's no harm in that, is there?"

"No, I guess there's not," I said, smiling weakly.

"No offense, but you look awful. You could really use some sleep, so if you just want to slide under the covers here, you could have a good night's rest."

"I've already told you once, Orton, I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you."

"Aw, come on, Alex. We're adults, we can sleep in the same bed without having sex, right?"

"I know I can, but I'm not so sure about you."

"After the threat you gave me on the plane today, I don't want to even give you some cheesy pick up line."

At that moment, I finally realized how tired I was. I hadn't slept at all on the plane, due to my fear of heights and the rest of the time I was here I had either been taking care of Jayda or arguing with Randy.

"Fine," I said, reluctantly. "But if you even touch me the wrong way, I swear, whatever part of your body that is touching me, will be permanently…disabled."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Finally an update for all you loyal readers. I swear, this has been the hardest story to write. But hopefully it will easier once I get The Truth finished, then my main focus will be this story. Hope you like the chapter and thanks for all of the reviews.**

Chapter Twenty-One: Alex's P.O.V.

The next morning, I awoke to Jayda shaking my shoulder slightly.

"What's up, sweetie?" I yawned.

"I'm hungwy," she replied, quietly.

"Okay," I said and looked at the clock 7:30. I climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Randy. I threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top before putting Jayda into one of the dresses she had.

After I finished tying Jayda's shoes, we walked down the hallway and into the elevator. "So, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked her.

"Pancakes!" she answered, excitedly.

I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm as the elevator doors opened and we walked to the small café in the hotel and sat down.

I ordered our food and then gave Jayda her crayons and coloring book. As I was about to take a sip of my coffee, I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Dave smiling down at me.

"Good morning," I greeted him with a smile.

"Same to you. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all," I replied as he did so.

"How ya doin', kiddo?" he asked Jayda after sitting next to her.

"Good," she said, not taking her eyes off of the coloring book.

"So, Alex, how are you this morning?"

"Tired to say the least. The mixture between the jet lag and getting woke up at the crack of dawn isn't a good one."

"You'll get used to it," he grinned. "I see you didn't drag young Randall down here."

"He doesn't seem like an early riser. But he's going to have to learn sometime, I'm not going to be here forever."

"Really? When are you leaving?"

"In about three weeks. I have a job I need to get back to. After that, he's on his own as far as I'm concerned."

"Well, I hope by then he's learned to take care of her. If not, I'll make sure he does," Dave joked.

"He's lucky to have friends like you, but don't go easy on him. He needs a reality check. There's not always going to be someone there to take care of things for him."

He nodded in agreement. "I think his reality check is sitting right in front of me."

I was somewhat shocked by his comment and decided to stay silent rather than come up with a comment.

"Well, enough about Randy," he said, breaking the silence. "Tell me more about you. What's this job you have to get back to?"

"I work at a health clinic and mainly take care of the cases where they women need to find out who the father of their baby, or sometimes babies, is. Nothing spectacular. Nothing like what you guys do. You have to be really dedicated to do what you do."

"Dedicated…or stupid," he said, causing me to laugh. "Maybe both. But if you weren't stupid coming into the business, you will be when you leave with all those chair shots we get."

"My job definitely causes fewer concussions than yours."

Our food came shortly after and Dave and I continued to talk after we had finished eating. When I finally looked at my watch it was already 9:30. "Wow, I guess we'd better get going. We got some shopping to do," I told Dave and picked Jayda up out of her seat and set her on the floor, before starting to head back up to the hotel room.

"You know, I could tell Randy that you're going shopping so you don't have to go back up there," Dave offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think that I should go tell Randy myself, considering he's coming with us," I smiled and continued walking away, but not before hearing Dave mutter "This girl is going to be more than a reality check for you, Randall. I hope you're prepared."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Like I said before the last chapter, this story is way tougher to write than The Truth ever was but hopefully once I get writing it more often then it'll get easier. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and just to give ya'll a heads up, there is another story in the works. It will have John as the main character, so be sure to check that out once I get it up which should be within a week or so. One last note before, I continue with the chapter: a big thank you to everyone who reviewed No More Secrets, I'm glad I ended the Jessie/Dave saga to your liking. So thanks again. Ya'll are probably tired of me blabbing about all of this so, here's the next chapter:**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Randy's P.O.V.

"Come on, Orton! Time to get up!" I heard Alex's voice say as she pulled the sheets off of me.

"Ten more minutes," I mumbled.

"No, right now. And if you don't, I'll get the ice water."

"Fine, whatever," I replied, covering my head with the pillow.

I heard Alex mutter something but didn't catch what it was. But I didn't care about anything but getting back to sleep.

I had just drifted off again when my bare back was covered in ice cold water. I immediately jumped out of bed to see a pissed off yet satisfied Alex.

"What the hell?" I asked, now shivering.

"I told you I would do that if you didn't get your lazy ass out of bed, but you obviously didn't want to listen. Now, get ready. I want to leave soon," she said, and began to walk out of the bedroom.

"Hold up," I stopped her. "This is my hotel room, not yours. You came on the road with me, not the other way around. Therefore, I'll get ready when I want to, not when you want me to."

She looked slightly taken aback, obviously never expecting me to act like this. Then again, she had never woken me up before I was ready to get up. "Fine," she finally replied. "I'm sure Dave wouldn't mind taking us," she finished and walked out.

For some reason that I could not explain, I felt jealous at the fact that she would find someone else to go with her. I sighed and followed her, catching her just as she was walking out the door. "Give me fifteen minutes."

* * *

"So, where exactly are you wanting to go?" I asked Alex as she and Jayda climbed into the car that I had rented earlier that morning.

"The nearest mall. The clothes that were sent for Jayda are not nearly enough for her," she replied, strapping in her seat belt.

"Oh," I answered, quietly.

"Let me guess, you never took the time to look to see if she needed more than what her aunt brought for her."

"Payton and John were the main ones taking care of her when we were at home. And they didn't say anything to me."

"Maybe they did and you just blew it off because you didn't care."

"Listen," I said, turning on the car before facing her. "I'm up earlier than what I've been in the last ten years all because of you. So, technically, I should be the one pissed off at you, but I'm not because I'm trying to make this the best day possible. In order to do that, I need your cooperation. So, do you think that maybe for just one day, you could get rid of the smart remarks that continuously flow from your mouth?"

"I guess I could turn it down a notch just for today," she said after a moment of silence.

"Good," I replied and put the car in drive before heading to the mall.

About twenty minutes later I found myself looking at pink frilly dresses and miniature Nikes with Alex and Jayda.

"What do you think of these, Randy?" Alex asked, holding up a pair of white and pink Nike Shox.

"Sorry, to burst your bubble, but you're asking the wrong person. I'm not the one wearing those. She is," I said and pointed to Jayda.

"Well, she's your daughter, I thought you might like to have a say in what she wears."

"When she gets to be thirteen and starts hanging around a whole bunch of boys then I'll have a say, but right now she's three," I replied without even thinking about it.

"So you do care," Alex smiled. "Who woulda thought?"

"It's not that," I said quickly. "I just…don't think…that I would be the best person to be picking out these types of things."

"Admit it, Orton. You are getting attached, even if it is just a little bit," she said, her smile still firmly in place, awaiting my answer.

"I…" I began but was saved by my cell phone. "I have to get that," I finished and fished through the pockets in my jeans for my phone. "Hello?"

"Having fun shopping?" Dave asked, a grin evident in his voice.

"Very funny, Dave. Next time I'll gladly bring you with us."

"That's okay, Randy, I'm good," he chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad," I responded, sarcastically. "So, you got a reason for calling?"

"Paul wants us to do some in ring training tomorrow. That sound good to you?"

"Just a sec," I said and pulled the phone away from my ear and turned to Alex. "Would mind watching her while I go work in the ring tomorrow?"

"No, I wouldn't. If it's part of your job, you know I won't have a problem with any of that," she said, helping Jayda try on a pair of shoes.

"Yeah, Dave, that's cool. What time?"

"Around two. Just out of curiosity, how are you and Alex getting along?"

"Pretty good so far. We made an agreement to try and make this the best day possible."

"Great. What about you and Jayda?"

"Since when did you become so nosey?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

I looked over at Alex and Jayda to find the toddler's green eyes full of laughter and a bright smile on her face. But that wasn't what kept my attention for I found a similar expression on Alex's face. One that I hadn't seen since I first saw her.

"Earth to Randall," Dave's voice rang through the phone. "What the hell's up with you?"

"Sorry, big man. I got distracted. Listen, could I call you back later?"

"Sure, talk to you later," he said and hung up.

I walked back over to them as I replaced the phone in my pocket. "Are we finished here?" I asked Alex.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied and carried the box of shoes up to the register and started to reach for her checkbook.

I smiled and reached my hand out to stop her. "Don't worry, I got it."

**So sorry that it took me this long to update but my schedule these past few weeks has been anything but calm. I hope you all liked it and I promise more will happen in the next chapter which should be up before long. Thanks for all of those that are waiting on this story and have been dedicated to reading it.**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Major writer's block and a busy schedule do not mix at all but here is the next chapter of Never Alone and I appreciate all of you being patient with me about the next chapter so I hope you like it and I don't own anyone but Jayda and Alex.**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Randy's P.O.V.

Alex looked at me with surprised eyes. "You're going to pay for her shoes?"

I smiled and shrugged my shoulder. "I guess so. After all that's what dads do, isn't it?"

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with the smug, cocky, self-centered Orton that was just here five minutes ago?"

"Very funny. I just figured that this was a small step towards acting like a parent," I replied as the clerk put the shoes in a shopping bag. "Thanks." I told him and took the bag.

"Are you sure you're not just acting this way so you could get me to not be so harsh to you?"

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I know that if I did that, you would eventually find out and would make sure that I didn't have any more kids."

"I'm surprised, Orton, you've really paid attention to my personality."

"I'm glad you noticed," I smirked back at her as we walked out of the store.

"Too bad you didn't show the same attention to your daughter."

"I thought we agreed on no smart-ass comments."

"That wasn't smart-ass. It was the truth."

"No, it's not. I pay plenty of attention to her," I said defensively.

"Well, just to make sure of that, you're watching her tonight."

"What?" I asked, turning my head to face her so fast I thought I had gotten whiplash.

"Last night, at the house show while you were out wrestling, Amy came to me and asked if I would like to go out tonight. I told her no, but now that I hear that you pay so much attention to Jayda, I just might reconsider."

'Shit' I thought to myself. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

"I should be back by eleven," Alex said, tying her tennis shoes that went along with the pair of low rise jeans and a tank top that showed off a bit of her well-toned abs.

"Where are you all going?" I asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"We're thinking about just going to a bowling alley or something like that. Nothing that involves me drinking any alcohol so you won't have to worry about me coming back drunk. I left my cell phone number on the kitchen counter. She hasn't had supper yet. Do you even know how to cook?"

I looked at her in shock. "Are you serious? I'm twenty-four years old. Of course I know how to cook."

"Well, you didn't know how to take care of a child, so it wouldn't surprise me if you didn't."

"Whatever. Are you going to leave yet?" I asked, impatiently.

"In a hurry to be a father?"

"I thought we were going to get rid of the smart-ass comments."

"That was while we were shopping. And as far as I can see, there isn't a store in this room. And yes, I am ready to leave. By the way, if I find out that you just called Dave or someone like that over here to take care of Jayda, I will personally kick your ass," she said and walked out of the door.

"I'd like to see you try," I muttered to myself as Jayda walked into the room.

"Where did Awex go?" she asked quietly.

"She went out with Amy tonight. I'm going to take care of you tonight, kid. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head and sat down on the floor. "Could I watch TV?"

"Sure, let's see what's on. What shows do you like to watch?"

"Spongebob!" she squealed in joy.

I sighed in disappointment as the toddler looked at me hopefully. "Alright, I guess. What channel is Spongebob on?"

"Nickewodean."

"Oh, joy," I replied, searching through and finding the channel before getting up and walking into the kitchen area.

I grabbed a bottle of water and a bag of chips and walked back into the living room to find the little girl bobbing her head to the theme song. I sat down the chair I was previously sitting in and opened the bag of chips, immediately catching the attention of the three year old.

"Can I have some chips?" she asked, innocently.

"Just two seconds ago you said you weren't hungry. What happened to that?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and kept staring at me with those piercing green eyes.

"Fine, you can have some."

She smiled brightly and then took it upon herself to climb onto my lap and reach her hand into the bag. "Hey…wait a minute. I never said you could do that."

She turned to face me and giggled before taking a chip and eating it. She then leaned her head against my chest and turned her attention to the show and eventually fell asleep.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty-Four: Alex's P.O.V.

"I still can't believe you bowled a perfect game," Amy said in awe.

"What can I say? Back in St. Louis, I'm a championship bowler," I joked, causing her and Adam to laugh.

"Looks like Orton might have a little competition now," Adam smiled as we stopped in front of the door to the hotel suite that Randy and I shared.

"Really? He never told me he bowled."

"Maybe because you haven't given him a chance. From what I hear, you aren't taking the time to get to know him. And you aren't giving him the time of day when he tries to know you," Amy said, solemnly.

"That's because I'm only going to be with him until he learns to take care of Jayda on his own. I'm not going to be here forever and I don't want us to get attached to each other."

"So, you're telling us that once Randy has learned how to take care of his daughter," Adam began, "that you're going to walk away and never look back."

"I didn't come here to make friends," I responded, without thinking. But the looks on their faces made me regret every word I had just said. "I'm sorry, guys. I just didn't think."

"We understand, Alex. You seem like the type of person who doesn't like to get distracted from something that you're doing," Amy said, slightly disappointed.

"You came to do a job and that's something we have to respect," Adam continued, "but right now you better get inside in case Randy is still up."

"Or if he's asleep and Jayda's still awake. That'll be the real problem," I laughed. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright," Adam smiled and walked away but Amy stayed put.

"Alex, whether you want them or not, you've got friends. Remember that," she told me and then jogged to catch up with her boyfriend.

"I'll remember," I sighed to myself before sliding the card key into the look and opening the door.

I set my purse down on a nearby table and slid my feet out of my flip flops. I then followed the sound of the TV into the living room and saw a sight I never thought I'd see.

Randy was asleep in one of the plush recliners. On his lap was an opened bag of chips and a sleeping Jayda. His arm was wrapped securely around her waist while his opposite hand held the remote to the TV.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight as I walked over to the TV and turned it off. I then carefully took Randy's arm from around Jayda's waist and picked her up from his lap.

After setting her down on the loveseat and covering her up, I went back into the living room to find Randy stirring from his sleep.

"You're back," he stated, rubbing his eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I replied, taking the chips from his lap and rolling the end of the bag.

"I was eating those."

"Yeah, it sure looked like it. So, did you enjoy watching Nickelodeon?"

Randy shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Whoever invented that Spongebob show needs to be shot. That is the most annoying cartoon that has ever been created."

I laughed at the irritation that spread across his face.

"So what did you do tonight?"

"Adam, Amy and I went out to eat and then we went bowling."

"Really? I love to bowl."

"So I've heard. We'll have to go sometime when we're in St. Louis."

A surprised gleam appeared in his crystal blue eyes. "You'd want to do that?"

"Yeah. When's the next time we're going home?"

"Tuesday."

"Okay. Well, how about Wednesday afternoon?"

"That sounds great. It's a date."

"Actually, how about we think of it more like a couple of acquaintances getting together for a friendly game of bowling?"

Randy sighed before replying. "I guess I'll just have to accept that."

"Yeah, well, that won't be the only thing you're going to have to accept."

"What do you mean?" he asked, clueless.

"You'll have to accept defeat because that's what you'll be experiencing when you bowl against me."

"Oh, I highly doubt that."

"You say that now, but come Wednesday, you'll be singing a different tune."


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Wow! Over two months without an update. I bet all of you probably forgot all about this story. To tell you the truth I kind of did too. But searching through my book bag at school I found my beloved notebook and started to write again. Now, I can't promise constant updates from this point on because I do have semester exams next week but I can promise you that it will not be another two months before I update again. So I hope you enjoy these next two chapters of _Never Alone_. And all the names that you can put a face with are property of WWE and themselves.**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Alex's P.O.V.

Before Randy and I knew realized it Thursday was upon us and we were both psyched up. Sure, it was just a friendly game of bowling, but there was not way either one of us could ignore the other's competitive nature.

As I pulled into Randy's driveway at around three, Jayda came running out the door.

"Awex!" she squealed with delight.

"Hey there, baby girl. How ya doin?" I asked as she jumped into my arms.

"Fine. We gowing bowling?"

"You bet we are and we're gonna have a whole bunch of fun."

"I know I am," I heard Randy's voice as he came outside. "Of course, I always do when I win," he said, smirking as he approached Jayda and me.

"Oh, really?" I questioned as he nodded. "I do hope you know that I bowled a perfect game against Adam and Amy."

"Yeah, I heard. But I'm not Adam and I'm definitely not Amy."

"What? You think that just because you're not either of them that it will affect my bowling skills?"

"Of course that's what I mean. I can be quite intimidating, you know.

"You haven't intimidated me since I've know you. What makes you think it's going to happen today?"

Randy had no reply except for a shrug of his shoulders.

"Now that that's all taken care of, I'd say it's time to go," I smiled as he put his stuff in the backseat of the car and I put Jayda in her car seat.

Once we got to the bowling alley, I noticed there was not a single person bowling.

"That's odd," I said aloud, holding onto Jayda's hand. "Usually there's something going on here, a league or a birthday party, anything. But now…"

"I didn't feel like being spied on or mobbed today," Randy began." So I rented it out."

"You don't flaunt the fact that you have money, do you?'

His reply was just a grin as we picked one of the many empty lanes. I went up to the concession and bought us all drinks and some food for Jayda who had decided all she was going to do was color in her new coloring book.

"Now that it's a game between two adults," Randy spoke. "How about we make a friendly wager?"

"Fine," I replied, up for just about anything. "How much?"

"I wasn't really thinking about money."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Like favors. Think of anything that I could do for you. If you win, I'll do it."

"Sounds good."

"Really? So what would you want from me?"

I thought for a moment before coming up with an answer. "When we go back out on the road, I want my own hotel suite. Just like yours."

"That's all?" he asked and I nodded. "Done."

"Good. Now what would you want from me?"

His mouth formed that famous smirk that I had learned meant he was up to no good. "If, no, when I win, I want you to go out on a date with me."

**Well, there you have it, folks. I know it's not very long but hopefully it can tide you over until you click on the _next_ button. **


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty-Six: Randy's P.O.V.

The expression on her face was one of hesitancy mixed with shock.

"Well?" I questioned, waiting for an answer but receiving none. "I mean, really, what's the big deal? You're so confidant that you're going to win, it shouldn't really matter what you agree to, right?"

"Oh," she said, nodding. "Of course. Deal."

I could tell she was still a bit nervous but she did a damn good job of hiding it. "Now that we have that settled. Let's get this show on the road."

I let Alex go first, after all I am a gentleman. "Don't mess up now," I told her.

"Don't worry, I won't."

And she didn't.

"Woohoo! Strike! Match that Orton!" she yelled as Jayda laughed at her antics.

I smirked and picked up my bowling ball. Then with my enormous strength, I rolled the ball down the lane with such power that when the ball made contact with the pins, it looked as if a bomb was set off (Of course I'm not exaggerating! Would I do that?)

"Looks like you've met your match," I smiled.

The rest of the game, we stayed tied with a perfect game. It all came down to the tenth frame.

Alex got a strike the first time around. But the second time was not a strike.

"What the hell? Why didn't that one get knocked down?" she yelled. "Damn it!"

"Hey, watch your language! We got a youngin' here," I laughed.

"This isn't fair," she complained.

I couldn't help but continue to laugh. "At least pick up the spare. That is unless you just want to forfeit to. Then you don't even have to bother with it."

The determined look came back onto her face. She picked up her ball and picked up the spare with immense ease.

"Your turn," she spat, sourly.

"Ooh, I take it we're a sore loser."

"You bet your ass I'm a sore loser."

I shook my head and took my turn, getting a strike the first time. "Be thinking of a time and date you want to go out. I figure the least I could do is let you choose since I'm about ready to kick your ass," I told her, stepping up for my second turn and shooting the ball down the lane.

I turned around, not even looking as the ball hit the pins. I could tell from the sound of them colliding and the look on Alex's face…

It was a strike.

**Well, there you guys go. A big update. Actually, no not really. It was kind of, no, really small. But I will try and get another one to you as soon as possible. Until then please review!**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Lookey here! Finally another chapter to this story if you can even remember what is going on in it. I sat down and was bound and determined to write another chapter for this so here it is and I appreciate the patience that you all have shown. But anyway enough of my blabbing…here's the next chapter of Never Alone.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Randy's P.O.V.

"So you finally got Alex to go on a date with you?" John asked me over the phone.

"Kinda," I replied.

"How in the hell can you kinda get a date?"

"We bowled on it. If she won, she got her own hotel suite. If I won, I got a date with her."

"To me, Orton, that seems a little unfair."

"How so?"

"Because when was the last time you bowled anything but a perfect game?"

"John, she was tied with me until the tenth frame. And even then she got a 9-1 spare. A few days ago, she did bowl a perfect game against Adam and Amy."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Doesn't seem so unfair anymore, does it/"

"No, not so much. So when are you going out? Do you know?"

"She hasn't really said much to me about it."

"Is she still there?"

"Yeah, she's downstairs with the kid."

"She has a name, Orton."

"Fine, she's downstairs with Jayda. Why do you want to know?"

"You should probably talk to her about it. But don't be too pushy."

"Alright, will do, Cena. Thanks, I'll talk to you later."

"Wait, a minute, Randy. One more question."

"Sure."

"Do you really like Alex or do you just want to get with her because she's a challenge?"

"Do you seriously think I would do that?"

"Did you know that people who answer a question with a question usually have something to hide?"

"I don't have anything to hide!" I replied, annoyed.

"Then why are you so defensive?"

"Because you are annoying the hell outta me! Now, I have to go!" I said and hung up on him.

But his question stuck in my mind. Did I want Alex because I knew I couldn't have her?

I sighed and began to walk downstairs to find Alex and Jayda playing some sort of game.

"Hey, Alex, could I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her.

"Sure," she smiled and followed me into the kitchen. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"About our date. I don't want to push you but I would like to know what you want to do."

"Dinner would be nice. Doesn't matter when, I'm with you for another two weeks."

"Okay, then whenever we go back on the road, I want you to go shopping with some of the Divas and find a nice outfit. I'll pay."

"Randy, that's really not necessary."

"Believe me, it is," I grinned.

"If you say so," she said, sighing. "I guess I better get going."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

And to my surprise, she came up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I had a lot of fun today, Randy. Thank you," she said and left.

That's when I figured out the answer to John's question.

I was really falling for Alex Carpenter.

**I know it's not much but at least it's an update right? Hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Alex's P.O.V.

"This looks nice," Trish said as she pulled out a short, classy black dress for me to try on. "It's not too fancy but it'll make you look like you tried to dress up a little bit."

"I don't really like it that much," Amy replied, putting her two cents in. "It's too plain. There's no 'wow' factor to it."

"No offense, Ames, but I don't want to be the center of attention at the restaurant," I told her.

"Honey, you're going on a date with Randy Orton. You're going to be the center of attention no matter what. Sorry to disappoint you," Trish said, chuckling.

"Well, I guess you're right. But I just want something simple and not over the top."

"What about this?" Amy pointed out a light, pink halter sundress.

"Oh my gosh, Alex, that would look so good on you. Especially with your complexion. You definitely need to try this on," Trish commented.

"Alright," I said as I took what seemed like a million and a half dresses back to the dressing room. I tried the pink one on first, thinking that hopefully it would be the one that was perfect.

And it was.

"You look so beautiful," Amy said, a smile on her face as I walked out of the dressing room.

"I totally agree," Trish said. "That's definitely the one."

I walked back into the dressing room and began to take the dress off. "Well, that was easy."

_

* * *

__Later that night_

"Hey, Alex, are you ready to go?" I heard Randy's voice from outside my hotel room door.

"Yes, just a second," I replied, putting the finishing touches on my hair and then frantically running around to find my heels.

I grabbed my purse and opened the door to see the most beautiful sight in the world. Randy Orton dressed in a suit just for me with a rose in his hand.

"You look gorgeous," he said, breathlessly.

"So do you," I said. " I mean handsome."

"Thank you," he responded and held his arm out to me and handed me the rose.

We walked down to his rental car in silence and as he opened the car door for me, I realized how much of a gentleman Randy truly was.

"Where are we going?" I asked when he slid into the seat next to me.

"Someplace downtown New York."

"That tells me a lot. There are tons of places in downtown New York."

"Well, this one is special."

The car ride was silent except for the radio playing softly and before I knew it we had pulled in front of a beautiful restaurant and Randy was handing his keys to the valet.

We walked inside and up to the hostess. "Reservations for Orton," he said, with a small smile.

"Right this way," she replied and took us to a small remote corner of the room where no one could see us if they tried. There were candles lit and roses on the table and the lights were dimmed.

"This is absolutely wonderful, Randy," I told him as he moved the chair out for me and motioned for me to sit down.

"Thank you."

"Someone will be with you shortly to take your orders," the hostess said and left us alone.

"I thought I told you I didn't want this to be anything very big, Orton."

"This isn't big for me. It's just a small romantic dinner. Order anything you like by the way."

All through dinner we made small talk and got to know each other a little better and by the time we left the restaurant it seemed as though we had known each other for years.

He drove us back to the hotel and walked me to my room. As I got my card key out, I turned to him.

"I really had a good time tonight Randy. I'm actually kinda glad I lost that game," I chuckled. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said, his face just inches away from mine. "Can I ask you one favor?"

"Anything," I said, instinctively moving my lips closer to his.

"Could I give you a kiss?"

"Yes."

And before I knew it, our lips were touching and the sparks were flying. Then he pulled away. "Thank you for a wonderful night, Alex," he said and walked down the hall to his room.

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me, leaning against it afterwards. Leaving Randy and Jayda was going to be a lot harder than I expected.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Alex's P.O.V.

No sooner had I stepped into the room, my phone started ringing. I smiled to myself, knowing very well who it was.

"Hey, Trish," I said when I picked up the phone and sat on the bed.

"Hey, chick. So how did things go with Orton tonight?"

"They were really good. He took me to this really nice place and we sat in this secluded part of the restaurant and it was really romantic."

"Wow, I never thought Randy was the romantic type."

"Yeah, me neither. But, he was amazing, Trish. In every single way, he was amazing. A complete gentleman."

"You know what else I never thought? That you would speak this highly of Randy Orton."

"Well, people change, Trish," I grinned, falling back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"What did you do with him? You seem way too happy. You didn't sleep with him, did you?"

"He wishes. But he did kiss me and to tell you the truth, Trish. I felt some major sparks."

"Uh-oh."

"What do you mean, uh-oh?"

"You are the latest victim of Randy Orton's charm."

For some reason, this statement didn't make me uneasy about seeing Randy Orton again. In fact, it just made the wait more unbearable.

* * *

The next morning couldn't come soon enough and as soon as it was ten o'clock, Randy was knocking on my door.

I drug myself out of bed and went to answer the door, not even bother to take a glance in the mirror.

"Hey," I said once I opened the door to see Randy's handsome face in front of mine.

"You know? You're even more beautiful when you just get out of bed," he said, smiling.

I blushed slightly and looked in the mirror to see my untamed hair going every which way, the leftover makeup on my face was smeared under my eyes and I was standing in front of one of the hottest men alive in a tank top and my underwear.

"Just a minute, I'll go change," I said, beginning to close the door.

"Do you mind if I come in and wait while you take a shower? I kind of got some plans for us today."

"Oh, um, I guess that is fine. Where's Jayda?"

"She's still with Amy and Adam. They volunteered to watch her today since she was such an angel last night."

"She must not take after you then, huh?" I joked.

"Yeah, I guess not."

"Well, just make yourself at home and I will be out in a little bit."

"Okay, take your time."

I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and smiled, happy to know that there was someone who cared about me waiting in the living room.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty: Randy's P.O.V.

I sat out in the living room, waiting for Alex to get out of the shower. I couldn't wait for us to spend the day together. The night before would do one of two things: make things very very uncomfortable or make things a lot more laid back.

I was hoping for a latter.

"So, Mr. Orton, what do you have planned for little ol' me today?" I heard a voice behind me ask as a pair of hands settled on my shoulders.

"I don't know, Miss Carpenter," I said, standing up and facing her. "After all, it is a surprise."

"I don't like surprises, Randy, and you know it."

"Well, if you insist, I guess I could tell you. Today, you and I are doing, drum roll please, absolutely nothing."

"Are you serious, Orton? I climbed out of bed and showered so that I could do nothing?"

"Yeah, basically."

"You know, Randy? I am sick and tired of everything," she said, rather angrily. "So a day of doing nothing sounds pretty damn good."

A great wave of relief washed over me. "Awesome. Well, I've ordered room service for lunch and dinner and I have also managed to get some of your favorite movies," I told her, pulling out the plastic bag I had snuck into the room.

"That's great, Orton, but how did you get a list of my favorite movies?"

"I have my connections. I am Randy Orton after all."

"_Sleepless in Seattle_, _American Pie_, _The Lord of the Rings_. I love all of these movies. How the hell do you do it?" she repeated, looking at me sternly.

"I just happened to have the number for the clinic you work at. I asked that one older lady…"

"Sheri."

"Yeah, her, and she told me some of your favorite things."

"Leave it to her."

"Anyway, would you like to get started?"

"Sure. That would be great."

That afternoon we just chilled on the couch together, watching movies, Alex leaning up against me, but not one word had been said about the night before. Granted, we were still having a great time together and I didn't want to ruin that but I had to know if Alex was feeling the same way I was.

"You having a good time?" I asked her.

"Today has been wonderful. I've never felt so relaxed and comfortable before.

"What about last night? Did you enjoy yourself then?"

"Of course I did, Randy. Now, shh…I want to watch the movie."

I picked up the remote and paused the DVD and turned to her. "I would really like to talk about last night, if that's okay."

"What about last night?"

"It was the best night of my life. I have never had such an amazing date, ever."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Can we get back to watching the movie?"

"That's not it, Alex. I feel different about you, like I've never felt about any other woman. I think about you all of the time, no matter what's going on, my mind is always on you. My wrestling has been so shitty because of you," I told her as she gave me a look of insult. "Not that it's a bad thing, at least not personally, because it is the best feeling I have ever felt."

"You're rambling, Orton."

"What I'm trying to get at, Alex, is that I want…I want you to be my girlfriend. I love you Alex."


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Chapter Thirty-One: Randy's P.O.V.

The look on her face…I couldn't tell what she was thinking. She hadn't said anything.

"Alex, I know this is probably way too soon for me to be saying this, but it's how I feel. Living with you this past week and a half has been the most wonderful experience of my life. Even when we weren't really getting along. I…just…I wish you would say something," I finished, as she looked away from me.

"I need some time alone right now," she said and got up and when to the bedroom

* * *

"Good job, Orton. The one time you're completely honest with a woman, you scare her off," John told me over the phone when I had finished going over what happened with Alex.

"She wouldn't even look at me, Cena. What if she leaves? What if I never see her again?"

"She's not going to leave. Alex is a woman of her word. She said she'd be there for three weeks to help you with Jayda. She'll be there for three weeks. After that? I don't know what to tell you, Randy."

"Alright. Well, thanks for listening, man."

"No problem. Take care of yourself and don't do anything stupid. Okay, Orton?"

"Sure thing. Talk to you later," I said and hung up. Truth be told, the conversation with John didn't do a damn bit of good except reassure me that Alex wouldn't leave early.

I got up and walked down to the hotel bar with the intention of getting shit-faced. I ordered a beer but never really got to drink it because, as I looked around, I saw a familiar face slung over a chair.

"Alex?" I questioned, walking over to her, but she didn't answer. "Alex," I repeated, shaking her shoulder. She looked up at me groggily and I could tell she was drunk off her ass.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked her.

"Drinkin. Whasit look like?" she slurred.

"It looks like you're stopping. Come on. Let's go," I said helping her up.

"Hey! The lady has a ticket!" the bartender yelled at me as we neared the door.

I reached into my pocket, pulled out my wallet and slammed a hundred dollar bill on the counter. "Keep the change," I told him and picked Alex up in my arms and carried her to the elevator. I looked down at her face. She had passed out.

I walked down the hallway to the room Dave and I shared and heard the TV going. I kicked the door a couple of times to try and get Dave's attention.

No answer.

I kicked it again and finally after a few minutes of waiting, the door opened. But the person who opened it wasn't Dave.

"Oh my God. What happened?" Trish gasped.

"She went drinking," I replied, puzzled. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I noticed her has was messy and her lipstick smeared.

"Umm…I was just…talking to Dave. There's talks of us maybe having a storyline together," she said, unconvincingly.

"Sure. Do you mind getting her card key out of her pocket and coming down here and opening her door?"

"No, not at all," she said, reaching into Alex's pocket and retrieving the card before going to the appropriate door and opening it.

"Thanks a lot, Trish. And don't worry. I won't let anyone know about you and Dave," I told her before closing the door and laying Alex on the bed.

I sat there for awhile just watching her. Even when she was shit-faced, she was the most beautiful woman. There probably wasn't anything in the world that could make her anything but.

After a few minutes, she began to stir and turned to look at me. "Randy?"

"Yeah, baby, it's me," I said, moving over and sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. "How're you feeling?"

"I feel sick. Really sick," she said and began to head toward the bathroom.

"Shit," I said to myself. I didn't want to deal with this, but somehow I knew that if the tables were turned, she would do the same for me. I followed her and found her sitting by the toilet.

"You going to be okay?" I asked her.

"No, she replied, before leaning her head over the toilet.

I quickly gathered her hair behind her neck as she emptied her stomach.

"You're fine, baby. It's okay," I said as she relaxed against me.

She lazily looked up to me. "I love you, Randy," she sighed.

"Alright," I said, calmly. Although that was what I wanted to hear, I couldn't help but think that it was just the alcohol talking. "Let's get you back to bed," I told her as I picked her up again.

By the time I put her in the bed and covered her up, she was asleep. I kissed her lightly on the forehead and went and sat in the chair I was in before. I relaxed and watched Alex sleep once again and before I knew it, I had drifted off.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Chapter Thirty-Two: Alex's P.O.V.

The next morning, I woke to the feeling of pain pulsing through my head. I opened my eyes to see the binds closed tightly around the windows and heard noises from the living room.

I got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom in search for some aspirin. I opened up drawer after drawer and found none.

I gave up and wandered into the living room to see Randy and Jayda on the floor, eating cereal and watching cartoons.

As soon as I walked into the room, Randy knew I was there. "Hey," he said, turning to face me. "How're you feeling?"

"Other than an enormous headache, I'm fine," I told him.

"Oh, yeah, I went out earlier this morning and I got you some stuff," he said, getting up off the floor and handing me a bag.

"What are these? Green tea tablets?" I asked, holding up the bottle.

"Those are lifesavers. They'll get rid of a hangover in no time. Trust me."

"Okay," I said, grabbing a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. "How are you this morning, Miss Jayda?" I asked the little girl.

"Good," came her reply.

"Did you have fun with Amy and Adam?"

"Yes. They took me to see a movie," she explained in her small voice.

"Well, that was nice of them," I smiled. "What movie did you see?"

"The Spongebob movie," she squealed with excitement.

I chuckled slightly before turning to Randy. "What time do we have to get out of here?"

"Our flight is at two. So you have about three hours to get ready," he replied, taking a bite of his cereal.

I took the green tea tablets that I had forgotten were in my hand. "Have you already taken a shower?" I asked as he nodded. "Could I talk to you for a minute in the other room?"

"Sure," he said and got up off the floor. "You be good, munchkin," he told Jayda before walking into the bedroom with me.

"Randy, I seriously want to thank you for last night. I'm normally not like that," I said, sitting on the bed.

"You're welcome. Just one question for you, though. Why'd you get so upset? I can see why you needed time. This was a major shock for you since we've only known each other for two weeks or so. I understand that. But I don't see a reason for you to go out and get plastered like that. Truthfully, I should've been the one in your shoes and I was about to be, but then I saw you."

I wasn't sure quite what to say. For the first time in my life, I was speechless.

"I can see why you're hesitant," he continued. "But, let me tell you this. I have never in my life been turned down in my entire life, but if any other girl had done it, I would've been really confused, but I wouldn't have given a damn. But you…you mean the world to me, Alex. I don't know what I can do to prove that to you."

"You don't have to prove that to me," I told him quietly.

"So, why were you so upset?" he repeated his earlier question.

"I…I've been in so many bad relationships, Randy, I can't really trust men. And it's really hard for me to trust you because of your reputation…"

"I thought you said I didn't have to prove anything to you," he interrupted.

"I did…I…I don't know. I really, really like you and I underestimated you. I just thought you were this cock, big headed, self-absorbed asshole, but you proved to me that you do have a heart," I told him.

"And I'm giving it to you, Alex," he replied.

"I know. But, I'm just not ready to take it," I said with tears in my eyes.

Randy looked at me, clearly disappointed. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Okay," he finally said. "If that's what you want, then, I guess I'll have to live with that." And with that, he walked out of the room.

I stayed in the bedroom for a good fifteen minutes more until I heard the door slam.

I slowly walked out to the living room. Randy had cleaned up the mess from his and Jayda's breakfast and taken her with him.

I immediately felt horrible. I had no clue anything like this would happen when I allowed myself to come on the road with Randy.

I walked over to the phone and dialed Trish's number but all I got was her voicemail. Randy wasn't here. Trish wasn't here even Jayda wasn't here.

I was completely alone.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

Chapter Thirty-Three: Alex's P.O.V.

After realizing Randy had taken Jayda, I began to get ready for the awkward flight ahead of me. I jumped in the shower and then got dressed before packing all of my stuff. I finished with a lot of spare time and decided to take a walk to clear my head.

I took a deep breath and began to wander the halls of the hotel. I walked by several Superstars but none that I really could talk to until I ran into Adam and Amy.

"Hey, Alex. What's up?" Amy asked, waving me down.

"Just taking a walk," I answered quietly.

"What's wrong?" Adam questioned, noting my troubled demeanor.

"There's just a lot of shit that went down today between Randy and me."

"Come inside. Let's talk about it," Amy said, inviting me in.

I took her invitation and followed the couple into their hotel room and sat down on the couch.

"What happened?" she asked, bluntly once we had all gotten comfortable.

"Well, you know the other night we had a date and it was wonderful. He was the perfect gentleman and walked me to the door and even gave me a kiss goodnight. And there was no denying that there was sparks. I felt some major chemistry with him that night. Then the next morning, he brings by some of my favorite movies has ordered room service and it was just an all around great afternoon. Then he told me he loved me. I felt horrible because I just don't need a relationship right now and I can't have one with a guy I've only known for two weeks who has the reputation of a playboy."

"But, Alex, if you felt the sparks, I don't see what the big deal is," Adam said. "I know Randy has a reputation, but apparently he is willing to change his lifestyle for you."

"I think Adam is right, Lex," Amy agreed. "I have never heard of Randy going to that extent for a girl or even telling a girl that he loves her. That's just not his style. He doesn't like commitment. But he is wanting to commit to you. That must mean something."

They just didn't get that I knew all of this. I knew Randy was willing to change for me; that he was already changing for me. "It's not about Randy. I know how he feels about me. I'm just not sure if I feel the same way. Yes, I did say I felt sparks, but I don't know if they were as strong for me as they were for him. I'm not sure if I'm ready to be in love."

"Now, Alex, I'm no psychiatrist, but I think you need to take some time out just for you," Amy told me. "You need to go find who you are and what you feel and start worrying about yourself and not everyone else. Have you had one night to yourself since you have been on the road?"

"No, I haven't but I've always been taking care of Jayda."

"Where is she, by the way?" Adam asked.

"Randy took her."

"See, he is trying to take responsibility for his daughter and you are helping him do that. And you know what? He is helping you without even knowing it. You need to take this time that he has given you to be by yourself and you think about nothing but you," Amy said.

"Okay. Thanks a lot, you guys. I appreciate you listening," I said, standing up and giving them each a hug. "And Amy, I think you would make a great psychiatrist," I smiled and left them.

About an hour and a half later I boarded the airplane to Atlanta and sat next to Jayda on the plane. Randy was in the seat next to her with his eyes closed.

"Hi, Awex!" Jayda smiled when she saw me.

"Hey there, Little Miss. Did you have fun with Randy today?"

"Yeah. We watched cartoons and colored pictures with Dave."

"Well, that sounds fun."

"Randy is a bad colorer."

"Really? I think you have more practice coloring than he does."

Jayda fell asleep shortly after and with nothing else to do, I took a notebook out of my carry-on and began to write anything and everything I felt. After a while my writings formed into a letter from me to Randy. One that I felt explained everything that he needed to understand about why I needed time to myself and why I reacted to his proposition the way that I did.

I had just signed my name to the letter when we landed in Atlanta. I began to unbuckle Jayda from her seat when I heard Randy's voice.

"I got her," he assured me. "You have the night off."

I looked at him puzzled and grabbed my bag before walking off of the plane. I waited to get my luggage and then caught a cab to the hotel. Once I got to my room, I read and reread the letter I wrote to Randy and finally decided that it was the appropriate time to give it to him.

I called the receptionist and found out Randy's room number and walked to it. I was about to knock on the door when I head something I wasn't expecting to hear…the unmistakable sound of sex.

It broke my heart. I slid the letter underneath the door and went back to my room and cried myself to sleep.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Wow, I think this is pretty awesome. Three chapters up within two days. That is really good for me. I have been working extra hard on this story lately and I would really like it if more people reviewed. I always love to hear what you guys think. It gives me insight and keeps me motivated to write more. Thanks again and here is another chapter! Enjoy.**

Chapter Thirty-Four: Randy's P.O.V.

I cleaned up the mess from Jayda's and my breakfast. "Come on, munchkin," I told her as I headed for the door.

"Where we going?" she asked.

"We're going over to see Uncle Dave. Does that sound fun?" I asked as I carried her out into the hall and slammed the door behind me before walking down to the room that Dave and I shared.

"What's up, Randy?" Dave asked when I walked in.

"A bunch of bull," I said, setting Jayda down with her coloring books. "Last night Alex got plastered all because I told her that I loved her. I go down there, bring her back upstairs and make sure she doesn't puke all over herself and all I get this morning is that she doesn't feel like being in a relationship with someone who has a bad reputation."

"Dave, will you color with me?" Jayda asked, bringing Dave a coloring book and crayon.

"Sure thing, sugar, just let me talk to your dad for a minute."

"Who?" she asked, confused.

"To Randy, I need to talk to Randy, okay," Dave told, turning to me. "You need to teach her that you're her dad. She can't call you Randy forever. Anyway, this Alex situation, I really don't know what to tell you. Give her time, if she figures out that she wants to be with you, she'll come around. If not, then I guess you'll have to move on."

This wasn't a good enough answer for me. How was I going to move on when I knew that she was the one for me? I didn't say anything more to Dave about the situation and spent the rest of the time before our flight coloring with Jayda.

I arrived to the airport early and boarded the plane as soon as I could. I buckled Jayda in and then myself. "Hey, munchkin, I'm going to take a nap, okay? Alex should be here in a few minutes."

"Otay," came her reply.

I had no sooner closed my eyes when I heard the same voice scream the name I had been thinking about all day long. "Awex!"

"Hey there, Little Miss. Did you have fun with Randy today?" Alex asked her. She tried to sound happy but I couldn't help but notice the sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, we watched cartoons and colored with Dave."

"Well, that sounds fun."

"Yeah, Randy is a bad colorer," I heard Jayda say. I couldn't help but laugh inside.

"Really? I think that you have more practice coloring than he does."

Those were the last words that were spoken that flight. I felt exhausted but for some reason I couldn't fall asleep knowing Alex was just two seats away from me and things were so awkward between us. I kept my eyes closed the entire flight, doing nothing but thinking about how I could make things better between us. Before I knew it we had landed. I opened my eyes to see the rain coming down in Atlanta. I turned and saw Alex begin to unbuckle Jayda.

"I got her," I told her. "You have the night off."

She didn't say anything. She grabbed her carry on and left. I picked up Jayda carefully so as not to wake her up and walked into the airport to get our luggage. I caught a cab back to the hotel and let the bellhop take our bags upstairs while the now awake Jayda and I went to the hotel restaurant and got some dinner.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"Grilled cheese," she answered.

"I don't think they have that, munchkin."

"I want grilled cheese!" she demanded.

"They don't have that, Jayda. Why don't you get some chicken strips or something?"

"I don't want chicken. I want grilled cheese!" she screamed.

"Are you guys ready to order?" the waitress came up and asked.

"I know it's not on the menu but do you think there is any way she can get a grilled cheese?" I asked her.

"I'll see what I can do," she smiled. "What can I get for you?"

"A cheeseburger with and order of fries and a Diet Coke," I said, handing her my menu.

"Okay, I'll get that in right away," she said, the smile never leaving her face. And as she walked away, I couldn't help but notice she put a little extra sway in her hips.

About twenty minutes later the waitress came back with our food and to my surprise sat down with us.

"You're Randy Orton, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"My name's Shannon. And who is this?" she questioned, looking at Jayda.

"That's my daughter."

"She's very lucky. She looks a lot like you," she flirted.

"Thanks. I don't mean to be rude, but don't you have a job to do? I just don't want you to get in trouble."

"Oh, but, I am trouble, Mr. Orton."

"Well, then I don't think you belong here."

"Really? From what I hear, you like getting into trouble."

I sighed and pushed my plate away, knowing that she wasn't going to let me eat until I either fucked her or was an asshole to her. "Listen, normally, I would take you up on your offer, but my three year old daughter is sitting at the table and I don't think she needs to be around a slut like you. On top of that, if you've only known me for five minutes and are coming onto me like this, I can only imagine what kind of diseases you've got. So, if you would please leave me and my daughter to eat before we lose our appetites, that would be greatly appreciated."

The appalled look on her face was nothing short of hilarious as she got up and stormed away.

I turned and looked at Jayda. "I guess she won't be expecting a tip."


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Before you all read this next chapter, I just want to say that I do appreciate the truly thoughtful reviews, the one's that give your input on the situations that are going on in the chapters at that time. But lately, I've been getting a couple of reviews that are complaining about the length and the progress in this story. I'm sorry if the length isn't up to par with some other authors but I am in college and I do have stuff to do here and I can't spend all of the time writing. I truly believe in the old adage "quality not quantity." The time that I could take to make my chapters longer I put into making sure that the chapter is the best it can be.**

**As for the progress, I think that's for me to worry about not my reviewers. If I don't feel the story is making any progress, I will take it off the net and rework it so that it does make progress, just like I did with **_**Remember Me**_**. To everyone else who leaves reviews that are truly motivating to me, thank you so much. You are the reason I continue to write.**

Chapter Thirty-Five: Randy's P.O.V.

Awhile after the whore of a waitress left, I paid for Jayda's and my food and we headed upstairs to my room.

I had no sooner stepped in the door when I heard sort of a crunch underneath my feet. I set Jayda down and saw a piece of paper with my name on in on the floor.

"Randy, I wanna watch Spongebob," she said running to the TV.

"Okay," I said picking up the piece of paper before walking over and putting Jayda's Spongebob DVD into the player.

I sat down in the chair next to her and unfolded the paper and immediately recognized Alex's handwriting.

_Dear Randy,_

_I have done nothing but think of what happened today since you walked out of my hotel room this morning. I want to let you know that I do have feelings for you, but I just don't know if they're as strong as the ones you say you have for me._

_This probably isn't what you want to hear, but I can't help the way I feel nor can I change it on command. I wish I could because the pain and disappointment on your face just before you left, it broke my heart. _

_Randy, like I said before, you proved me wrong. When I first met you, I told you that people like yourself never change. I was sadly mistaken. The way you took care of Jayda this morning was remarkable. You actually looked like a dad when you were in front of the TV eating cereal and watching cartoons with her. _

_I'm proud of you. So proud of you that the thought of me quitting my job and coming on the road with you full-time has crossed my mind on more than one occasion recently. But after you read this letter, I'm not sure that it would be such a good idea._

_No, Randy, I can't say that I love you and if I misled you when you found me in the bar, I am truly sorry. But I do really like you, more than friends, but not quite love. I'm not sure what exactly you would call it but I need some time to myself to figure it out._

_I hope none of this ruins a possible friendship that we could have with each other. I would hate for that to happen. Thank you for taking the time to read this, Randy._

_Alexandra M. Carpenter_

I set the letter down on my lap. I didn't know what to think, it was as though my brain wasn't processing anything that she wrote. But my heart, it processed everything…and this letter just made me love Alex more than ever.

As if he was reading my mind, Dave walked into our room. "Hey, Orton. What's up?"

"Nothing. Do you have any plans right now?"

"No," he shook his head. "I just got back from lunch. Why?"

"I just got this letter from Alex and I think I need to go talk to her."

"Oh, yeah. I saw that earlier."

"Why didn't you pick it up off of the floor then?"

Dave chuckled a little bit. "I was busy, Orton. Had other things to do."

"Anyway, will you watch Jayda while I go talk to Alex?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks," I told him before turning to Jayda. "I'll be back, okay, munchkin. Dave's going to watch you."

"Otay," she replied, not taking her eyes off of the TV.

I walked down the hall, looking for the number the receptionist had told me when I booked Alex's room. I knocked softly and waited for her to answer, but when I didn't hear a response, I knocked a little louder. A few seconds later, the door opened and Alex's face looked up at me, her eyes tired and bloodshot.

"What do you want?" she asked rather maliciously.

"I wanted to talk to you about this letter you wrote," I said, holding the piece of paper up. "I kinda see where you are coming from."

"Really? It's not like it matters to you, does it? You'll just move onto something a little easier."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, undoubtedly confused.

"You know fucking well what I am talking about, Randy! Don't think you can pull these stupid little fucking games over on me! I'm not like all the other little whores you fuck!"

"I never even thought that! I don't know…I have no clue what you are talking about, Alex!"

"Bullshit, Randy! Just get the fuck away from me! I never want you near me again!"

"But what about all the stuff you wrote in this letter? Doesn't any of that matter any more?"

"I wrote that before you were fucking around with some whore that you probably barely even know!"

I was really clueless. My mouth dropped to the floor. What the hell was she talking about?

"I should've known that if I got this close to you that I would get burned. I just should've known," she said, bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, though I had no idea what for.

"Don't…just don't. Don't worry about me. You won't have to worry about me, because I am leaving and I'm not coming back," she said and slammed the door in my face.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

Chapter Thirty Six: Alex's P.O.V.

"Don't…just don't. Don't worry about me. You won't have to worry about me, because I am leaving and I'm not coming back," I told him and slammed the door in his face. I zipped up my suitcase and made sure I had everything before grabbing my key card to the room. I looked through the peep hole in the door to make sure Randy had left…and he had.

At least I thought he had.

"Alex, please…wait," Randy said from his spot on the floor.

"Randy, I heard enough earlier."

"Please, baby. Let me explain," he pleaded, getting up.

"One, don't call me baby. I'm not your fucking girlfriend. And two, explain what? How you were fucking another girl just mere hours after you were telling me that you loved me and after I told you that I had feelings for you? That needs no explanation. Now, just leave me the hell alone," I said and walked away.

For a split second, I had the urge to turn back, to listen to what he had to say, but the stubborn side of me told me to keep walking. I turned in my key card and hailed a cab back to the airport. The next flight to St. Louis was a red eye at two in the morning. Then, for some reason another flight caught my eye and was only an hour an a half away.

I walked up to one of the receptionists. "Do you have any extra seats on flight 116 to Boston?"

"Yeah, we do. How many do you need?"

"Just one," I said and handed her my credit card. After paying for my ticket, I sat back down and got out my cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" John answered.

"Hey, Cena. It's Alex. I really need your help. Can I fly out to your house?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Randy."

"That's all you had to say. Do you already have a flight?"

"Yeah, I just booked one. It leaves in an hour and a half. How long do you think it will take to get there from Atlanta?"

"Not very long. About two, two and a half hours. Are you going to be okay until then?"

"Yeah, I need some time to think anyway," I told him.

"Alright, so I'll make sure Payton and I are at the airport at seven. I'll see you then."

"Okay, thanks John," I said and hung up the phone. As I put the phone in my pocket, something hit me. I didn't say goodbye to Jayda. She was the only reason I was there and I didn't say goodbye to her. Tears began to sting the back of my eyes as I thought of all the questions she would be asking. Where I was? Why did I leave? When will I come back?

I looked at the clock. There was still about an hour before my flight. I picked up my bags and caught another cab back to the hotel. On my way there, I called Amy and asked her if she could somehow pull Jayda away from Randy for a few minutes.

When I arrived, Amy was waiting down in the lobby for me with Jayda in her arms.

"What's going on, Alex?" she asked me.

"I'm leaving. I just came by to say goodbye to Jayda," I said and turned to the toddler. "Hey, Little Miss," I smiled as Amy set her on the floor.

"You weaving?" she asked, softly.

"Yeah, little girl, I am. But Amy and Adam and Dave are going to be here with you. Won't that be fun?" I asked leaning down to talk to her.

She didn't say anything, she just turned her emerald eyes to the floor. "I'm going to miss you, Jayda," I said and hugged her. "You be good for your daddy, okay? You know who your daddy is, right?"

She shook her head. "Your daddy is Randy, Little Miss, okay? You call him Daddy from now on, okay? And tell him that you love him."

"Otay," she answered, softly.

"That's my good girl. I'm going to leave now, okay?"

"Otay," she said once again.

I gave her another hug before getting back up. "Make sure he takes care of her, will ya, Ames?"

"No, problem, Lex," she said and gave me hug. "We'll miss you around here."

"I'll miss you, too. Tell Adam goodbye for me. If you're in the St. Louis area, give me a call," I smiled. "I'll keep in touch."

"You better. I'll kick your skinny little ass if you don't," Amy laughed.

"Bye," I told her as she waved to me. I turned around and walked out of the hotel without another look back and with tears streaming down my face


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Alex's P.O.V.

On the way back to the airport, all I did was cry. How could I have just left her like that? That little girl had so much taken away from her; her home, her aunt, her mother and then I just up and leave her for my stupid selfish reasons.

The whole flight to Boston, I beat myself up over what I had done to that little girl. And when I saw John and Payton waiting for me, I couldn't help but immediately burst into tears again.

"Everything's going to be okay, hon," Payton said, throwing her arms around me.

"No, it's not!" I cried. "I abandoned her. She's never going to forgive me for this."

"Of course she will, Alex," John told me. "And you didn't abandon her. You obviously had to get out of there."

"I should've just stayed and ignored Randy and kept Jayda."

"Honey, you know that wouldn't have worked. She has to be around her dad. He's going to have to take care of her eventually," Payton said, finally letting go of me. "Now let's go back to our place. We'll talk more there."

The ride back to John and Payton's place was silent. Nothing was said until we pulled in the driveway.

"Wow, you have a beautiful home," I told them as I sniffled.

"Thanks. Everything that's done, Payton did. She's the one that knows what goes with what and all of that jazz," John answered.

I walked inside and the outside was nothing compared to what it was inside.

"I'll take your bags upstairs," John told me. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks, John," I said as Payton walked me to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, walking over to the fridge.

"No thank you. I'll take a beer if you got one, though."

"John, not have beer? Yeah, right," she laughed and handed me one.

"Thanks," I said as we sat down at the small table in the kitchen.

"So what happened?"

I sighed and took a large swig of my beer before going into the story of what had happened between Randy and me the last couple of days.

"You didn't give him a chance to explain?"

"Payton, I don't really think there's much explaining for him to do."

"But if you don't love him, what's the big deal? I mean you guys weren't in and actual relationship."

"I did have feelings for him, though. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"I don't know, Alex. That's something you'll have to ask Randy," she said as I took a drink. "What are you going to do?"

I was silent for a few minutes, contemplating my answer. "I'm going home."

The next morning, I decided I was going to leave Boston and go back home as soon as I could.

"Are you sure, Alex?" John asked. "You know you can stay here as long you want."

"I know, John, but I turned your life upside down last night and I shouldn't have," I told him as I walked to my cab.

"You did not. You were a friend in need. And you are welcome here anytime."

"Thanks, John. You're a really great guy. Payton is lucky to have you."

"Believe it or not, Randy is a really great guy. Don't you think you should give him a second chance?"

"I'll call you when I get home," I told him, ignoring his question and giving him a hug.

"Okay. Talk to you then," he said and shut the door behind me.

On the flight to St. Louis, I fell asleep for the first time in several days and didn't wake up until we had landed. I got off of the plane and texted John to let him now that I had arrived in St. Louis okay. I got my luggage from baggage claim and then went out to the parking lot to search for my car that I left there. Once I found it, I immediately drove to the clinic.

"Oh my God! Alex, honey! What are you doing home?" Sheri asked when I walked in.

"Things didn't work out so well," I told her.

"With Jayda or with Randy?"

"Randy."

"I don't see why it didn't work out, Alex. He seemed so nice when he called me the other day."

"I know but things aren't always what they seem to be," I told her, sadly.

"Well, I am so sorry, honey."

"Yeah, me too. Anyway, I just stopped by to see how things were going."

"Things are just as they have always been, sweetie. Now you go home and try to enjoy the rest of your vacation."

"Thanks a lot, Sheri. I will," I said and gave her a hug before walking back out to my car and driving to my house.

I walked inside and took a deep breath. "Home sweet home."

**I know that not a lot happened in this chapter but I felt this stuff needed to happen and we needed to see Alex vent and all that jazz so pretty pretty please review!!!**


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Randy's P.O.V.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she entered the elevator. I wanted to go after her so bad, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. I stood there and waited, hoping she would come back. She never did. She was gone.

For the first time in a hell of a long time, I felt tears sting the back of my eyes. I walked to my room and saw Jayda sitting on Dave's lap.

"Hey, Orton. How'd it go?" Dave asked when I walked in.

"How the fuck does it look like it went?" I retorted before grabbing my wallet.

"Where are you going?"

"To the damn bar. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked as I walked to the door.

"Actually, yeah, I do because I don't want to be the one to bring your sorry ass back up here," he replied as he got up and set Jayda back in the chair. "In case you haven't noticed, you still have a daughter to take care of. You can't just run off and get drunk every time things don't go your way."

"Whatever. Shut the fuck up," I said and stormed out the door. I went down to the bar and ordered a vodka on the rocks. I was down there for one purpose and one purpose only: to get as drunk as possible and beer just wasn't going to cut it.

I don't know how long I was down there before I heard familiar voices in the lobby. I turned around and saw Amy and Jayda standing there as if they were waiting for someone. That someone turned out to be the reason why I was getting drunk. "Alex," I whispered to myself and began to get up.

I watched them from the door of the bar and noticed there were marks on her cheeks where she had been crying. I threw back another shot as Alex gave Jayda one last hug, said something to Amy and left. I don't know what stopped me from going and trying to stop her from leaving; maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the same reason that stopped me from not trying to stop her earlier.

I sighed before stumbling back to the bar and ordering a couple more shots. After I knocked those back, I told the bartender that I wanted more but he told me the last thing I wanted to hear.

"Sir, I think you've had enough."

"What the fuck? I can't even fucking go anywhere and get drunk? Who the hell do you think you are telling me that I can't have anymore to fucking drink?"

"Sir, you need to calm down or I'm going to have to call security," he warned me.

"Fuck it! Bring those fucking rent-a-cops! I don't give a shit!" I yelled in his face as I shoved all of the glasses on the floor and heard them shatter.

"Randy!" I heard my name being called. "Randy, stop it!"

I turned around to find Amy and Adam coming toward me.

"This mother fucker won't let me have anymore to fucking drink!"

"You don't need anything else to drink, Randy," Adam told me. "You've had enough. Come on."

I didn't budge.

"Randy, you're making an ass out of yourself. Please, come back upstairs," Amy pleaded.

I sighed again and walked out of the bar with them. "I saw you," I told Amy when we got into the elevator.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I saw you with Alex."

"She was saying goodbye to Jayda, Randy. Now, come on," she said as they walked me to my room.

Dave was waiting for me when I got there.

"I'm going to bed," I slurred as he opened his mouth to say something to me.

I collapsed onto the bed and was just about to fall asleep when I felt a small hand on my shoulder.

"What do you want, munchkin?" I asked Jayda, barely opening my eyes.

"I love you, Daddy," she said before running back into the other room with Dave.

I smiled slightly and closed my eyes again. "I love you, too, munchkin," I said to myself and fell asleep.

**There, the moment you have all been waiting for! The moment where Randy and Jayda finally connect…of course Randy was drunk…but hey…it happened. Now, you'll have to see whether or not it was just the alcohol talking. Please review!!**


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Randy's P.O.V.

I woke the next morning to someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see my daughter looking down ant me.

"Hey, munchkin," I greeted her as I yawned. "Where's Dave?"

"He weft."

"Great," I muttered as I sat up in bed. "You hungry?"

"No, me and Dave ate cereal."

"That's good," I said as I rubbed my temples which were throbbing. "Could you do me a favor, Jayda? Could you stay here and watch TV while I go take a shower?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and nodded. I smiled at here before turning on the TV for her and gathering my things to take a shower.

As I let the water heat up, I looked at myself in the mirror and was surprised I didn't scare Jayda away. My eyes were as red as a damn stop sign.

I sighed and climbed into the shower and let the near-scalding water take over. Last night was the worst night of my life. I had no idea what really sparked this insane argument between Alex and me. Slowly, things came back to me. She though I slept with someone. When in complete honesty, I haven't even thought about sleeping with anyone since she had been here.

Now I was here by myself with Jayda and I really had no clue what to do. I knew the basics. I knew how to cook and I knew how to occupy her, just put in the damn Spongebob DVD.

I sighed once again and turned off the shower and got dressed. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw that Dave was back. "Where'd you go?" I asked him.

"I went to go talk to Kane about our match tonight," he replied. "I was only gone for like fifteen minutes."

"What the fuck am I going to do, Dave?" I asked sitting in the chair across from him as Jayda bounced to the music on the TV. "I don't know how I am going to take care of her," I said as I motioned to my daughter.

"Randy, you're not alone, kid. Everyone here is going to help you," Dave told me. "Right, Jayda?"

She turned and looked at Dave with a smile on her face. "Come here, little girl," he said as she got up and ran to him. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear before she ran over to me and climbed on my lap.

"What do you want, munchkin?" I asked her.

"I love you, Daddy," she said and nuzzled into my chest.

That's when I knew everything was going to be alright for Jayda and me. "I love you, too."

_**3 months later**_

"Baby, come on!" I yelled down the hall of my house. "Daddy's going to be late for his flight."

"I'm comin," I herd her small voice yell back before she ran out of her room with a backpack.

"You excited to go to Grandma and Grandpa's?" I asked her as we walked downstairs and grabbed her things.

"Yeah, Gwandma said we are going to make cookies," she said, running out the front door and to my car.

"Well, you tell Grandma that you need to eat supper before you eat the cookies."

"But, Daddy…"

"No buts," I said as I buckled her into her car seat. "No cookies before supper."

Yep, that really was me. I ended up turning into a pretty decent dad after all. This would be the first time I went on the road without Jayda since I had her, which almost kinda killed me to do.

"Daddy, why aren't you taking me with you?" she asked when I got into the driver's seat of my Escalade.

"Because Grandma wants you to come spend time with her this week," I said, truthfully. In fact, my mother seemed rather insistent that Jayda stay with her this week and I just couldn't figure out why.

About twenty minutes later, I pulled into Mom and Dad's driveway. I was taking Jayda out of her car seat when Mom rushed out to meet us.

"How's my beautiful granddaughter?" she asked as she took Jayda from my arms and gaver her a hug before setting her on the ground.

"Fine, Gwandma," she smiled, waiting for me to hand her backpack to her.

"That's great. And how about my son? How is he doing?" Mom asked, turning to me.

"I'm good, Mom. You know, there's talks of me getting a title shot."

"That's wonderful, baby. Your father will be so proud," she smiled, fixing my jacket and tie.

"Speaking of Dad, where is he?"

"Oh, he's on one of those fishing trips he likes to take. So it's just going to be a girl's week."

"Alright, but Mom, no cookies before dinner because then when she comes back with me she'll throw a fit because I'm trying to make her eat normal food."

"Yes, Randy, I think I know how to take care of a child. Look at you, you turned out to be a perfect gentleman," she smiled, pinching my cheek like I was ten again.

"If you only knew," I muttered to myself.

"You better get going or you're going to be late for your flight."

"Okay," I nodded before leaning down to talk to Jayda. "You be good for Grandma. I'll be home Friday night," I said, giving her a kiss and handing her backpack to her. "Bye, Mom," I said and did the same to her. "I love you both."

"We love you too, honey. Now get out of here," she said and practically shoved me back in my car.

I made my way to the St. Louis airport and got on my flight to New York City which happened to be a very boring one.

When I arrived at the hotel, I was met by the rest of Evolution in the lobby.

"Holy shit, Ric!" Paul yelled. "Randy Orton is minus a rugrat."

My eyes turned to Dave who just gave me a look telling me to shake it off.

"Yeah, Mom's got her for the week," I told him.

"That's great. Now that you got both that bitch of a babysitter and your kid out of the way, you can come party with us tonight after Raw," Ric interjected.

"Sounds great," I said through gritted teeth.

After having the bellhop take my things to my room, I rode with the rest of Evolution to the arena. When I got there, I got a text message from Amy saying she needed to meet me in catering as soon as possible.

I excused myself away from Evolution and made my way to meet Amy who was already waiting for me.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked her as I sat down.

"Jayda's birthday is coming up in three weeks; July 25. I was just supposed to make sure that you knew that."

"Okay. Thanks, Amy," I told her as she began to get up. "Wait," I said, grabbing her arm lightly as she looked at me. "How's she doing? Is she back at work?"

"I really should go, Randy," she said, trying to pull away but I wouldn't let her.

"Please, Amy. Tell me, how is she."

"She's good, Randy. She's working again and going to open mic nights at some clubs in St. Louis."

"Open mic nights?'

"Yeah, singing," Amy told me.

"Where?" I persisted.

"I'm sorry, Randy. I've really got to go. Take care," she said and left.

That had been the only thing I had heard about Alex in the last three months. But it was better than nothing. She was singing for people. God, she had a wonderful voice. I let my mind wander to the day I walked in on her taking a bath and she was singing.

_When I opened the door, a sound reached my ears. I closed the door behind me and followed it. I soon realized that it was coming from the bathroom and that the noise was actually singing._

_I smiled to myself and pushed the partially opened bathroom door open a little more to see Alex sitting in the bathtub, surrounding by a sea of bubbles, and her voice echoing off the bathroom walls:_

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

_Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin'_

_Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin'_

_Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter_

_When you close to sellin' out, reconsider_

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance _

_I hope you dance_

_Her voice was so powerful, yet so peaceful. I was in so much awe that I forgot that I probably wasn't supposed to be there and walked the rest of the way into the bathroom._

"_That was beautiful," I told her._

_She turned to face me, clearly surprised. "What the hell are you doing in here? Don't you respect anybody else's privacy?"_

"_You're right. I'm sorry," I apologized as realization hit, but stayed put._

"_Well, then get out!" she said, annoyed._

_I nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind me. I leaned my back against it and, to my surprise, smiled. I was suddenly happy that I had stayed_ _at the hotel._

"Randy! Snap out of it!" Dave shook me out of my daze. "If Paul catches you daydreaming like that you are going to be in deep shit."

I looked at Dave, with a small smile on my face. "If that's all I have to deal with for thinking about the love of my life, I'll daydream all day long."

**This chapter is pretty long, so I hope you guys have a lot to talk about in your reviews which I am anxiously awaiting. Thanks for reading guys!**


	40. Chapter Forty

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure that the people who wrote the script for The Rock's new movie **_**The Gameplan**_** stole my damn storyline. I think I should be getting paid a lot of money here! Nah, just kidding, although they do seem a lot alike. It looks really funny though. If you haven't seen the preview, keep looking for it, it looks hilarious. Anyway, along with the next chapter.**

Chapter Forty: Alex's P.O.V.

"Thank you for calling the St. Louis Health Clinic, this is Alex Carpenter, how can I help you?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Hey, Lex, it's Amy."

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Not much. Just getting ready for the show tonight. I just got done talking to Randy about Jayda's birthday."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he asked about you."

"What did you tell him, Amy?" I asked, sitting down in my chair.

"I just told him that you were doing well and that you started working again…" she said, trailing off.

"What else, Amy?"

"I kinda let it slip that you were doing some open mic nights in St. Louis."

"You have got to be kidding me, Amy. If anyone knows the clubs around here, it's Randy. I don't need him finding me right now."

"Why not, Alex? It's obvious that you want him to find you. He misses you. Can't you just give him a call?"

"No, I can't. He should've thought about that before he went and slept with some whore. That's what got him into this whole mess," I said as I looked around the empty room. We hadn't been busy at all that day and I was almost tempted to just go home.

"Alex, I know you don't want to hear this, but he truly seems clueless about that whole ordeal. He acts like he knows nothing about it."

"Well, apparently he's lying. He's a professional liar, Amy."

"I think you're wrong, Lex."

"Hey, I think I'm going to have to get off of here. A patient just walked in."

"Yeah, sure. I'll talk to you later, then," she said and hung up. She knew I was lying to avoid talking about the topic of Randy any further.

"Hey, Sheri. I think I'm going to leave," I said, standing up and grabbing my purse.

"That's fine," the older woman answered. "You need some time off. Ever since you got back you've been a workaholic."

"Yeah, well, I guess some things never change. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. You have a goodnight."

"I plan on it," I smiled as I walked out the door and to my car. I got in and drove the thirty minutes across town to the place I had been looking forward to going to all day long. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Alex, honey, it's so good to see you," Randy's mom, Elaine, said and gave me a hug.

"It's good to see you, too. Is she here?" I asked her, excitedly.

"She is in the kitchen eating the cookies her father said she shouldn't have," she smiled and led me to the kitchen where Jayda was sitting in a chair, dipping her cookie in a glass of milk.

"Hey there, Little Miss," I said from behind her.

"Awex!" she turned around and screamed, her eyes as wide as can be. She jumped down off her chair and ran to me.

"How you been, little girl?"

"I'm good," she smiled. "Come look at my new Dora backpack!" she said, taking my hand and pulling me to the front door before picking up her bag and showing it to me.

"Did your daddy buy that for you?" I asked as she nodded. "That was nice of him."

"Why don't you come with me and Daddy anymore?" she asked me. I sighed as I caught a weak smile from Elaine.

I bent down and got eye-level with Jayda. "I had to come back and do my job, Little Miss. I have to help other little kids like you."

"You don't like me anymore?" she pouted.

"Of course I like you, sweetheart."

"What about Daddy?"

I was speechless. I had no clue what to say to her. I looked at Elaine who just kept that same smile on her face. "Honey, your daddy and I decided that we should spend some time apart, okay?"

"Otay," she replied before running back to the kitchen.

Elaine walked up to me as I wiped the tears that were forming in my eyes. "He really does miss you, Alex. Whenever he would call me, all he would talk about was you. He loves you."

"I'm sorry. I just can't right now. Not after what happened."

"Listen, honey, I understand that my son has made a lot of bad decisions in his life, but he didn't do anything wrong in this situation. And I'm not saying that you are wrong, but I do think you need to figure out what happened that day."

The rest of the night consisted of me hanging out with Jayda and Elaine, but the time had come for me to leave and I couldn't help but think about what Elaine had said to me.


	41. Chapter Forty One

**Ladies, I have very sad news. Randy Orton is now a married man. Apparently this was the reason he was suspended for 24 hours last night on RAW. Well, I'm happy for Randy, sad for myself (like I ever had a chance anyway). But, hey, one can dream, right? Anyway here's the next chapter.**

Chapter Forty-One: Alex's P.O.V.

A week had passed since I had seen Jayda and as I sat in my living room reading that day's paper on my day off, my mind drifted off back to the day I had seen her at Randy's parents' house.

My thoughts were interrupted when the newest addition to my house, a six-week old chocolate lab puppy named Brady, yapped at the mailman outside.

I walked to the door and greeted him with a smile. "How are you doing, today, Gary?"

"Just fine, Miss," he said and handed me my mail. "Have a good day."

"You, too."

I shut the door behind me as I looked through the numerous envelopes. "Bills, bills, and more bills," I told Brady before my eyes stopped on a single envelope.

I quickly opened it up to see an invitation. I immediately recognized Randy's untidy scrawl.

What: Jayda's 4th birthday party

When: July 25, 2:00 P.M.

Where: Randy's house (you know where)

Please R.S.V.P.

And below it was a small note that I know none of the other invites got:

Alex,

I know we really aren't on speaking terms right now and that you really don't want anything to do with me but I know that Jayda would really like it if you came to her birthday party. And so would I.

Randy

"What do you think, Brady? Should I go?" I asked the pup, who just wagged his tail.

I set the invitation down on the table and picked up my phone. I hesitated before dialing the number I almost wish I had forgotten.

"Hello?" the oh-so familiar voice answered.

"Randy, it's Alex," I told him.

"Hey," he sounded surprised. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. I just the invitation to Jayda's birthday party and I was just calling to tell you that I will be there."

"Alright, I guess I will talk to you then," he said, getting ready to hang up, but I couldn't help but want to hear his voice more.

"Wait, Randy. What kinds of things does Jayda like now?" I asked even though I knew quite well.

"All of the girly stuff. She really likes Dora the Explorer, now, along with Spongebob as always. She likes princesses and Barbies and…" my mind began to wander as Randy rambled off a long list of things that Jayda liked. He really impressed me with how well he had gotten to know his daughter. "Any of those things would be fine," he finished.

"Alright. Thanks, Randy."

"No, Alex. Thanks for agreeing to come to the party."

"No problem, Randy. I'll see you then," I said before hanging up the phone. I couldn't help but feel even just a little bit excited about the plans I had just made.

That night was one of the best night's sleep I had gotten since I had come back home. I was so rested that the next morning when I came into work, I didn't even need any coffee to get moving.

"You seem awfully happy today," Sheri noted when I walked in the clinic.

"Just slept really well last night. What do you have for me today?"

"Not much, but here's one that should be interesting. That girl, Michelle Lynch that brought in Randy's daughter, the sister of the mother, she has made an appointment with you today but hasn't said why."

"I hope she's not in any sort of trouble."

"She didn't sound like it. In fact, she seemed quite happy."

"Huh. What time?" I asked, taking a seat next to her.

"She's your first one today at nine-thirty."

After hearing this, I went into my office and began getting things together and organized, while waiting for Michelle to arrive.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock on my door and turned to see her standing there, an enormous smile planted on her face.

"Come on in and have a seat," I welcomed her. "How have you been?"

"I have been great," she smiled. "I just graduated from high school and I'm taking online courses to get my college degree and I'm also an Assistant Manager at Macy's, so I think I'm ready," she said, excitedly.

"Ready for what?" I asked, confused.

"Ready to take Jayda back."

"Excuse me?" I asked, hoping I had heard her wrong.

"I have an apartment and a car and everything. I am ready to bring her back home."

"You can't do that," I blurted out.

"Why? I told you when I left her that as soon as I could, I was getting her back."

'Oh my God. This can't be happening,' I thought to myself as I searched my brain for the memory.

_Tears were streaming down Michelle's face as the little girl just stood there, looking like she had no clue what was going on. They then embraced and Michelle held Jayda for what seemed like forever. This girl cared for her niece so much but yet she was the one that couldn't have her. She finally let go and gave her a kiss._

_She walked over to me, still trembling from crying. "Tell Orton, that once I get out on my own, I will be coming for this little girl. I'm sure he won't have a problem with it since he lives such a busy life."_

"I'm sure Orton doesn't want her," she continued, interrupting my temporary flashback.

"You're wrong. He loves Jayda very much. You can't just take her away from her father!"

"Yes, I can! There's no way in hell he can take care of that little girl, he can barely take care of himself. Who knows what kind of shape I'll find her in when I get her back."

"You're not going to get her back! You don't have a snowball's chance in hell of having Randy give Jayda to an eighteen year old girl!"

"I don't think it's up to Randy. It's up to the court," she said and slammed a pack of papers on my desk. "I trust that you'll give those to him for me."

I stared at her in disbelief as she got up and stormed out of my office. I sat there staring at the papers, summons to appear in court in a month for a custody hearing.

A few minutes later, Sheri walked in. "I take it that didn't go well."

I slowly shook my head. How was I going to tell Randy?

**Later that night**

The music of the small club vibrated the steps leading up to the stage where I stood, waiting for the act on stage to finish their set.

The guitarist that I had asked to play with me, stood by my side. "You ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am," I replied as the group ahead of me said their thanks and left the stage and the MC took his place.

"Next, from right here in St. Louis is Alex Carpenter singing "Let Go" by 12 Stones."

I smiled and took my place behind the piano. As I looked out into the audience, I saw them. The pair of most dazzling blue eyes I had ever seen and ones I would never forget.

I looked back at my guitarist as he counted off the song and we began to play and I began to sing:

_I feel so alone again _

_I know that I need you_

_To help me make it through the night_

_And I pray that you believe in me_

_You gave me my strength _

_To face another day alone_

_And I need you now my friend_

_More than you know _

_When will we meet again_

_Cause I can't let go of you_

My eyes were focused on him and he was focused on me. He knew I was singing this song for him and I wanted him to know.

_This world brings me down again_

_I know that I need you_

_To help me make it through at night_

_And I pray that you're the one for me_

_You gave me my strength to face another day alone_

_And I need you now my friend_

_More than you know_

_When will we meet again_

_Cause I can't let go I can't let go_

_As time passes by I find_

_Things never seem to change_

_When I feel alone_

_You bring me back to you_

_And I need you now my friend_

_More than you know_

_When will we meet again_

_Cause I can't let go of you _

_No I can't let go_

As I finished the song, I felt tears begin to sting the back of my eyes. People applauded and whistled but all I heard was him clapping for me. He was the only one that mattered.

**This is an important chapter, people! Please do me a huge favor and review to let me know what you think of it. **


	42. Chapter Forty Two

Chapter Forty-Two: Randy's P.O.V.

She looked stunning. Her ocean blue eyes never looked away from mine. Her auburn hair seemed to shine underneath the spotlight above the stage.

_When will we meet again_

_Cause I can't let go of you_

_No, I can't let go_

She finished singing and stood up from behind the piano and took a bow before stepping off of the stage.

I kept my eyes on her so as not to lose her in the tightly packed club. I pushed my way through the crowd before finally reaching her at the bar.

"An apple martini, please," she told the bartender.

"And a beer for me," I said from behind her. "You were great," I told her as she turned to look at me.

"Thanks," she replied as the bartender sat down our drinks. She began to reach in her pocket for some money but I beat her to it, setting a twenty dollar bill on the bar.

"Would you like to go find a table?" I asked her, grabbing both of our drinks.

"Sure," she smiled weakly and following me to a back corner of the club and we sat down.

"You look really good, Alex," I told her.

"So do you," she replied. "What brings you here? Did you just want a night off from being a dad?"

"I guess that's part of the reason, but I mainly came here to see you," I said, making her blush.

"I can honestly say, I'm surprised to see you," she said, taking a drink of her martini.

"You seriously didn't think that I wouldn't find you, did you?"

"Well, I though that I had gotten pretty good at hiding. I haven't seen you in three months."

"Or maybe I just wasn't looking hard enough."

We sat there and finished our drinks in silence, listening to the group that had taken the stage.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked me after a while.

"Sure. That sounds great," I replied, getting up before heading to the door with Alex.

Once we reached the cool night air, I took a deep breath, taking in the beautiful summer weather. The sky was clear, the stars were sparkling, it was a perfect night.

"I love nights like these," Alex sighed. "When I was younger, my mom and I would always sit out on the back porch on nights like this, breathing in the breeze coming off of Lake Michigan. (AN: Remember that Alex was originally from Chicago. I don't want you all thinking that I don't know my geography.) I miss those nights so much. I miss her so much."

"What was she like, your mom?" I asked as we walked toward the parking lot.

"My mother was a wonderful woman, very strong and caring. She worried about everyone else but herself. She was so concerned about how I would survive after she was gone that she worked up until a week before she died."

"Wow. What about your dad? You hardly ever talk about him."

"My mom found out that my father was having an affair about a year before she died, but she was a firm believer that when you get married, you stay married unless physical harm was being done. She put up with it because she figured that he would get what was coming to him and he did. My mom left everything she owned to me. Over two hundred thousand dollars in cash and jewelry."

"Holy shit! Do you still have all of it?"

"Yeah. I invested the money in bonds and all her jewelry is at home locked up."

"I'd really like to see the jewelry sometime."

"Well, maybe when you're not busy," she said, looking up at the stars.

"I'm not busy now," I told her, causing her to look at me.

"I don't know if now is the right time, Randy."

"Why not? I'm not busy, you're not busy. And maybe we get some things worked out?"

She was silent for a moment before nodding her head. "Okay. I'll meet you there," she said and left, heading toward her car.

I got in my car and waited for Alex to pull out from the parking lot before following her to her house.

"We'll have to be quiet when we go in. I don't want to wake Brady up. He's just like a baby when he gets woken up," she said, walking up to her front door and taking her keys out of her pocket.

Brady? Who the hell was Brady? Isn't that a guy's name?

I didn't say anything as she led me inside and upstairs to her bedroom and turning on the light. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone.

She walked into her closet and opened up a cabinet that was hidden behind her clothes and pulled out a jewelry box. She opened it up and inside was the most jewelry I had ever seen.

"This was all your mother's?" I asked her.

"Hers and my grandmother's. This ring," she said, pulling out the biggest and most beautiful ring, "this was my grandmother's engagement ring. She cherished it more than anything. It was the only ring she ever got from her husband and he used all of the money they had to get her this ring. He felt that the most gorgeous woman in the world deserved the most gorgeous ring in the world."

"What did they do for wedding rings if this is the only one he gave her?" I asked.

"My grandma asked him to give her the ring again when they got married because she loved it so much and she gave him her great-grandfather's wedding band."

"Your family seems like they were very tight knit," I said as her eyes met mine.

"They were, but that all changed after Mom died. Dad ran off with the woman he was having his affair with and I haven't seen him since. And the last time I saw my aunts and uncles was at her funeral. I guess my mom was the glue that held everyone together."

"You know, Alex," I said, taking the ring from her and putting it back in the jewelry box and closing it, "it sounds to me that you and your mother are very much alike," I told her, putting my hand around hers. "I know you are what holds me together every single day."

"Randy, I don't think…" she trailed off.

"Shh…let me talk," I said, softly. "I didn't sleep with anyone the day you left and I swear that on my life."

"I really want to believe you, Randy," she said, turning to fully face me. "But I can't."

I moved my face closer to hers. "Then let me prove it to you."


	43. Chapter Forty Three

Chapter Forty-Three: Randy's P.O.V.

My lips moved closer to hers. There were about to touch…but they didn't. A loud banging reached my ears and I turned to the hall to find out where the noise was coming from.

"What the hell is that?" I asked Alex.

"Brady," she answered, simply before leaving and walking down the hall.

I followed her to a room that held nothing but a small cage and a little puppy inside.

"That's Brady?" I asked, relieved.

"Yeah, I just got him about a week and a half ago," she said, letting him out of the cage.

"He's cute," I told her, watching the dog jump around. "But back to where we were," I said, leaning into kiss her again, but the mood was obviously spoiled.

"Randy," she stopped me. "I think you should go."

I looked at her, disappointed and rejected. "Okay. If that's what you want, I'll go," I said as she walked me downstairs to the door.

"I'll see you at Jayda's party," she smiled, slightly as she opened the door for me. "Goodnight, Randy."

"Goodnight, Alex," I replied as she shut the door behind me.

**Two weeks later: Jayda's Birthday **

"Daddy! Wake up!" I heard Jayda's scream as she jumped on my bed, waking up. "It's my birthday!"

"Nah, I don't think so. I think that's next week," I joked with her, barely awake.

"No, Daddy, it's today."

"Are you sure, munchkin?"

"Yeah, silly."

"Can't get nothing past you, can I, munchkin?"

"Nope. When can we have cake?"

"Not until everyone gets here. You remember who's coming?"

"Yeah. Gwandma and Gwandpa, Uncle Dave, Twish, Uncle John, Payton, Amy, Adam and Awex."

"Good job. I'm glad you remembered all those people because I definitely wouldn't be able to keep track."

"I want the party to start now, Daddy."

"Sorry, munchkin. We have to wait," I said, getting up and throwing on a t-shirt. "But we can start getting things ready. You want to help decorate?"

"Yeah!" she screamed and ran downstairs. I began to follow her when I heard the doorbell ring.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. People weren't supposed to be here for at least three hours. I looked out the window and saw John and Payton standing outside. I opened the door and allowed them in. "What are you guys doing here so early?" I asked.

"I thought that maybe you could use a little help decorating," Payton told me.

"That would be great, actually, seeing as I have never decorated a house for a four year old's birthday party. Mom bought a whole bunch of stuff but I don't know what to do with it."

"Awesome. Is Jayda in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, she's more than willing to help," I smiled.

"I bet she is," Payton laughed before walking into the kitchen.

"Your girlfriend just saved my life. I don't know how I would've done that."

"Well, you know women. They never think that men can do anything," John told me. "So do you need help doing anything else?"

"I don't think so. Mom's bringing the cake and ice cream. I guess we could just have Payton tell us what we could do."

After a couple of hours of Payton telling John and I to "sit down and watch sports because that's all men know how to do anyway," the decorating was finally done.

"So, did you invite Alex?" John asked me as we watched the highlights from yesterday's baseball games on ESPN.

"Yeah," I replied, thinking of her for the first time that day and coming to the realization that she would be here, in my house. I hadn't seen her since the night at the club.

"You going to try and patch things up with her?"

"You mean keep trying? Yeah, I am."

"You know, Orton? I've heard both of your guys' stories and something just doesn't add up. She said that she heard you fuck…"

"Language," I told him, indicating Jayda just a few feet away.

"Sorry. She said she heard you screwing some girl, but you honestly say you didn't. I mean, I have known you for awhile, man. I know when you're telling the truth. I think you need to do some investigating."

"Like what?"

"Like, who were you rooming with?" John asked, smiling a knowing smile. "It didn't happen to be a certain Animal getting a little Stratusfaction, did it?"

That's when it all clicked. Dave and Trish. Dave said he had been too "busy" to pick up Alex's letter. Alex dropped it off and heard Dave and Trish. Leave it to John to make it all fit together. But this just raised another problem.

"So, how do I make her believe me? If I tell here it was Dave, she'll think I'm just blaming him to save myself."

"Talk to Dave. Make him tell her."

"John, when did you get so smart?"

"It's a hidden talent," he joked as the doorbell rang.

I looked outside and noticed my parents' car alongside Dave's. "Let the madness begin."


	44. Chapter Forty Four

**Before I go on with the next chapter of this story, I just want to say that my deepest condolences go out to John Cena. I'm going to be honest with you. I didn't want John to keep the title this Sunday at No Mercy but I wanted it to won by Randy in a dignified manner. I, by no means, wanted to him to get injured and I will definitely miss The Champ on RAW. **

Chapter Forty-Four: Alex's P.O.V.

I waited patiently for Adam and Amy to show up at my house. I looked at Jayda's present as it squirmed in his pet carrier.

"It's okay, baby. You'll be out in just a few minutes once Amy and Adam get their asses her," I said, somewhat agitated.

A few minutes later a red Ford Explorer pulled into my driveway.

"It's about damn time, guys!" I yelled as I walked outside and locked the door behind me.

"Sorry, Lex. Amy waited until the last minute to go get Jayda a present," Adam replied, when I got into the car.

"I did not," Amy argued. "You wouldn't get off of your lazy ass and get ready."

"Whatever, guys. It doesn't matter. Let's get going."

"So what did you get her?" Amy asked, turning around her seat to look at me and noticing the pet carrier. "Oh my God. Randy is going to kill you."

"It's not about Randy. Today, it's about Jayda," I said, sharply.

"Okay. Point taken," Amy said and turned back around.

About fifteen minutes later, we arrived at Randy's house which already had three cars in the driveway. We walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"I got it!" I heard Jayda yell and I couldn't help but smile as she opened the door.

As soon as the door was open all of the way, Jayda flung herself into my arms. "Happy Birthday, Little Miss," I told her as I hugged her tightly.

"What are we chopped liver?" Adam joked with the now four-year old, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hi!" she squealed, letting go of me and giving both Amy and Adam a hug.

Then she noticed the pet carrier and gasped. "Is that my present?" she asked.

"It sure is, Little Miss," I smiled, just waiting to see her reaction.

She quickly opened the cage and pulled out the small puppy. I had fallen in love with Brady so much, that I felt I needed his brother, too. But I thought it would be selfish of me to keep two incredibly adorable puppies.

"Daddy!" Jayda screamed, running into the house with the puppy in her arms. "I got a puppy."

"What?" I heard Randy yell as Amy, Adam and I walked into the house.

Just a few seconds later, Randy came into the living room with a rather displeased look on his face.

"Out of all the things you could've gotten her, you get her a dog," he told me.

"But you had no restrictions," I told him.

"It's common sense, Alex. How in the hell am I supposed to take care of a dog when I'm on the road? There's no way we can keep it."

"But, Daddy!" Jayda cried from behind him. "I want to keep him!"

"Randy, don't do this now. Wait until the party is over and we'll figure something out. Okay?"

He sighed, clearly frustrated but nodded.

"Come her, Little Miss," I said to Jayda as I sat down. She walked over to me slowly, still holding the puppy tightly. I sat her on my lap and held her close. "Now, listen, honey, I'm going to talk to your daddy later and we'll make sure your puppy stays, okay? But for now, you go take him in the backyard with Adam and think about a name for him."

"Otay! Come on, Adam!" she smiled and drug a reluctant Adam off to the backyard.

I got up and walked past Randy into the kitchen to see Dave and Trish chatting with John and Payton.

"Look who's here! The woman that nearly gave young Randall a heart attack," John joked as everyone around him laughed.

"Thanks, John. I'm so happy that's all I am known for," I smiled back.

"Hey, uh, Lex. Could I talk to you for a minute?" Dave asked, stepping away from his place at Trish's side.

"Sure, Dave. What about?" I asked, curiously as we walked into the backyard and watched Jayda and Adam play with the new puppy.

"About the night you left Randy," he said, causing me to roll my eyes. "I know you're tired of talking about it, but I have a confession to make. And it's actually kind of embarrassing, but…uh, what you heard when you dropped that letter off, that wasn't Randy. It was Trish and me."

I looked at him and couldn't help but smirk. "Dave, I understand that Randy is one of your best friends, but he's going to have to learn how to take responsibility for his own actions."

"I agree, Alex, whole-heartedly. But I also swear on my life that I'm not lying to you. Why would I tell you something that I would usually keep to myself? You know I'm a pretty private guy."

I hated to admit it, but Dave had a point and that point had me convinced. I had overreacted and had not given anyone the chance to explain.

"So, I guess Randy and I have some things to talk about, huh?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Oh yeah," Dave smirked, placing one of his massive hands on my shoulder.

"It's time for cake and ice cream, everybody!" Elaine yelled from the kitchen.

"I guess we better get in there," Dave said and began to walk inside.

"Hey, Dave," I said, getting his attention. "Thanks."

He just smiled before going inside.

"Little Miss! Get your puppy and come get some cake and ice cream!" I yelled to Jayda.

When she caught the dog, her and Adam ran to join the others as I followed.

"I tell you, that little girl wears me out," Adam commented as he walked past me.

I laughed as I reached the kitchen. Everyone was gathered around the table waiting for the birthday girl to climb into her seat.

"I got an idea, everyone!" John announced as everyone groaned.

"Haven't you done enough thinking for today?" Randy asked him, back in his cheerful mood again.

"Hey! It's a really good idea! I think the future music sensation should sing Happy Birthday to Jayda solo," he said, smiling at me.

"No, I don't think so," I said, as everyone looked at me expectantly. "How about you rap Happy Birthday to her, John?"

"I want her birthday to be something she would like to remember," Randy insulted. "Why don't you sing for her, Alex?"

I looked around as everyone nodded in agreement with Randy then I looked at Jayda. "Well, Birthday Girl, what do you think?"

"I want you to sing for me," she said, as sweet as possible.

"Of course you would," I muttered before taking a deep breath.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you _

_Happy Birthday dear Jayda_

_Happy Birthday to you _

I leaned down next to her. "Make a wish and then blow out your candles," I whispered in her ear.

The little girl, unknowing to the tradition of not tell her wish, whispered it under her breath. "I wish for Awex to be my new mommy."

My heart stopped. Was this really happening? Did she really just say that?

I put on a smile before excusing myself from the table as Jayda blew out her candles. As soon as I reached the backyard, tears filled my eyes. How was I going to do this? I still hadn't told Randy about the custody hearing that Michelle had arranged.

This little girl was going to go through hell if she got taken away from Randy. She would probably never be able to see the people she had become so accustomed to seeing on a weekly, even a daily, basis. And now she wants me to be her new mommy? I didn't even have things worked out with Randy yet.

"Are you okay, honey?" I heard Elaine's voice from behind me.

I quickly wiped my eyes before turning to face her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? You're fine with being a new mommy?"

"You heard her, too?" I asked her as she nodded. "It just shocked me, that's all."

"That's not all. What else is going on, Alex?"

"There's something I haven't told Randy yet. I planned on doing it right away but I've always chickened out."

"What is it?"

"Jayda's aunt wants full custody of her. The hearing is in a little over a week."

"A week? You have only given my son a week to prepare for a custody battle over his daughter that he has finally gotten to know and love."

"I am really sorry, Elaine," I said, tears beginning to pour from my eyes again. "I meant to tell him right away."

"Let me just tell you this: you better do everything in your power to make sure that my granddaughter stays with Randy. Because if you don't, there will be hell to pay."

**Thanks for reading, so now please review. You all know how much I love to hear what you think.**


	45. Chapter Forty Five

Chapter Forty-Five: Alex's P.O.V.

The rest of the party passed rather smoothly and everyone was finally getting ready to leave at around eight thirty.

"You take care of yourself and get things figured out," Dave whispered in my ear as he gave me a hug.

"I will," I told him. Randy and I went through the rounds of telling everyone goodbye and I noticed that only person that didn't come up and give me a hug before leaving, was Randy's mom.

After everyone left, I turned around in the living room and found Jayda asleep on the couch amongst all of her new toys and her little puppy asleep beside her.

"About the dog, Randy," I told him as he closed the door. "I knew all along what I was going to do. You could keep him here while you're home and when you leave, just bring him over to my house so he can play with Brady."

"I figured you had something in mind, but I didn't think that until I had already opened my big mouth," I smiled. "I hope she had a good birthday."

"I'm sure she did. Who wouldn't?" I asked, indicating the enormous amount of toys piled in the living room.

"Well, I think I am going to take her up to bed," he said and went over and picked up Jayda and carried her upstairs.

After a few minutes of waiting for Randy, I snuck upstairs and stood outside Jayda's bedroom door. I peeked inside and saw that she must've woken up on the way upstairs.

"So, can I keep Felix?" she asked, sweetly.

"Felix? Isn't that a cat's name?"

"No, daddy, it's Uncle John's middle name. He said I should name the dog after the best wrestler."

"You don't think Daddy's the best wrestler?"

"Uncle John said that just 'cuz you wrestle best in the bed doesn't mean you're best in the ring," she said, causing me to nearly burst out laughing, but I kept my composure, knowing that there was probably going to be more to this exchange.

"Well, munchkin, let me explain something to you. Your Uncle John isn't very smart so don't listen to him, okay?"

"Otay. But do I get to keep Felix?"

"Of course you do, baby. He'll just have to go over to Alex's house while we are on the road. Now, you get to sleep. You've had a long day," he said and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy," she replied as he began to walk away but stopped when she began talking to him again. "You wanna know what I wished for Daddy?"

"You're not supposed to tell anyone what you wished for or else it won't come true."

"But what if you tell it to the only person who can make it come true?"

"Okay," he said, sitting back on her bed. "What's your wish?"

"I wished for Alex to be my new mommy. But you have to marry her, that's what Gwandma said when I wished it."

"Sweetie, Alex and I are just friends right now."

"Uncle Dave said that you were in love with her."

"I am munchkin, I'm just not sure she's in love with me and we can't get married if we don't love each other. Now, you stop worrying about this and get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay," she said and grabbed a pillow and handed it to Randy. "Give this to Felix to sleep on."

"I will, munchkin. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

Randy walked to the door with the pillow in his hand and turned off the ceiling light, leaving the room partially illuminated by the Spongebob nightlight that was by Jayda's bed. As soon as he reached the door, he saw me.

"Hey," he said, softly. "Sorry that took so long."

"It's okay. I was wondering if we could talk."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Just let me go give this to Felix and I'll meet you in my room," he said, saying the dog's name with almost disdain.

I nodded and walked down the hall to Randy's room. I sat on his bed, wondering how in the hell I was going to bring up the whole custody hearing thing. I'm sure Randy's reaction was going to be almost identical to his mother's. I can't believe I let myself wait this long after I found out to tell him. A few minutes later, Randy walked in and sat down beside me.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"There's something I have been keeping from you for too long," I said before taking a deep breath and looking into those deep blue eyes of his. "A couple of weeks ago, Michelle came into the clinic and she told me that she's going to try to get custody of Jayda."

"I know," Randy said, looking away.

"What?" I asked, not sure what I had just heard.

"I know that. I probably knew before you. The court sent me papers as soon as they were filed. Vince has already granted me the time off to take care of it."

"How strong of a case do you have?"

"My lawyer is pretty sure she is going to go the route of attacking my career and my reputation and say that on the road is no proper way to raise a child. Our argument is that this girl is only eighteen. She doesn't have the maturity to take on raising a child. It would be different if this actually was her kid, but it's not."

"I wish you would've told me sooner. I felt so bad about not telling you."

"You're the only person I have told. I didn't figure that anyone needed to know."

"People do need to know, Randy, that way they can testify that you are a fit parent and that you have been taking great care of Jayda. You need to tell Dave and John and everybody and their dog because everyone has seen an enormous change in you. They have nothing bad to say about you. Not even me. And I promise, I will do anything it takes to help you keep custody of that little girl because I know that you are what's best for her."

"Thanks, Alex," he smiled, putting his hand on mine.

"That's not all I need to talk to you about. Dave told me what happened the day I left and I believe him. And I should've believed you and I'm sorry I didn't."

Randy smirked that cocky smirk that I hadn't seen in quite a while. "I knew you would come back to me."

"Really? It seems like all the things that I thought you would be surprised at, you're not."

"Then I guess you need to think of something surprising to say."

I sat there for a few seconds and thinking whether or not I should tell him what else was on my mind. "I thought of something that should surprise you because it definitely surprised me."

"And what is that?" he asked, devilishly.

"Randy Orton, I think I'm in love with you."

**I couldn't help but name the dog after John since he's out with an injury now. I feel bad because he won't be able to at least fight for his title this Sunday. Anyway, please review. This is a very important chapter. **


	46. Chapter Forty Six

**Yay! Randy is WWE Champion! I give him credit because it does take a lot to keep The Game down for a ten count. Of course there's people out there that will say "well it's not fair because HHH was in his third match of the night." I don't care. Randy's champ. I'm happy. It's been far too long since he's had this type of gold around that gorgeous waist of his. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter Forty-Six: Randy's P.O.V.

"Randy Orton, I think I'm in love with you," Alex said as we sat on my bed. I couldn't help but feel surprised. While my ego kept telling me that she did love me, I couldn't ignore the fact that she hadn't told me herself.

But something about her statement still troubled me; the word "think."

"What do you mean? You _think_ you're in love with me?" I asked her.

"I mean that I have feelings for you that I have never felt before. They are so strong and because I have never felt them before, I don't know what they are."

"Let me tell you how I feel and if it's anything like what you're feeling, then it's definitely love."

"How do you feel, Randy?" she asked me, softly.

"Everyday for the past three and a half months, I have walked around aimlessly with no objective. I didn't have anything that I absolutely had to do, or that I wanted to do. I hated my job because I knew that when I got back to the hotel, you wouldn't be there. My favorite thing to do was sleep because I knew then I would get to see your face in my dreams. I dialed your number into my phone everyday but just couldn't seem to push the call button because I was afraid that you would be happy and a phone call from me would ruin that. That's all I wanted was for you to be happy."

"But, what if I wasn't happy?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Then I knew it was because of me," I said, tears beginning sting my own eyes. "That's my love."

"Then it's my love," she said, placing her hand on my face. "I _know_ I'm in love with you."

I did the same to her, wiping her tears away. "Don't cry, baby."

"I wasn't happy, Randy, and it wasn't because of you. It was because of me. But now, here with you, I'm happier than I have ever been in my life."

I couldn't take it anymore. The passion and the love I had for this woman was to its boiling point. I pressed my lips against hers. It had been far too long since these sparks had gone off.

I leaned her back on the bed without breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I left a trail of kisses down to her neck.

"Oh, Randy," she moaned underneath me.

I looked at her. Her eyes were closed as she bit her bottom lip.

"Baby, what do you want me to do?" I asked her as her eyes opened.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"I know what I want to do, but what about you?"

She sighed before answering. "I'm sorry, Randy. I got caught up in the moment, but I'd rather not."

"That's fine, baby. As long as you're here, that's good enough for me," I said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

I got up from the bed and walked over to my closet before grabbing a t-shirt. "Would you stay with me tonight?" I asked her, handing her the shirt.

"I'd love to," she smiled and took it. She stood up from the bed and turned her back to me before stripping down to her bra and panties.

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?" I asked her.

"What fun would that be?" she said, unclasping her bra and sliding the shirt over her silky smooth skin.

I took her in as the shirt stopped at about her mid thigh. If this woman did much more, I was going to need some serious "alone time." I pulled my shirt over my head and sat at the head of the king size bed. I patted beside me and Alex came over and cuddled up next to me. I put my arm around her and pulled her as close to me as possible.

Things were comfortably quiet for awhile as we watched a rerun of _Mad TV_. As the show went to a commercial break, I looked down at Alex. She was sleeping soundly. I smiled slightly, turning off the TV and laying her head down on the pillow. I turned off the lamp beside me and laid down beside her.

As far as I was concerned, tonight, everything was right with the world.

* * *

As I woke up the next morning, I reached across the bed only to find it empty. I climbed out of bed and walked downstairs. I made my way to the kitchen to see Alex bustling around, making breakfast.

"Hey there, beautiful," I smiled, noticing that was still in only the t-shirt I had given her the night before.

"Good morning," she smiled back, flipping over some pancakes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever," I told her, grabbing her waist from behind and kissing her neck.

"Randy, stop," she giggled. "Do you want me to burn your pancakes?"

"I don't really care about the pancakes," I murmured into her neck.

"We're having pancakes?" we heard a shrill voice say.

"Good morning, Little Miss," Alex said, pulling away from me. "You ready for some breakfast?"

"Yeah," Jayda said, sitting down at the table. "Felix wants pancakes, too."

"Munchkin, puppies can't have pancakes," I said, sitting down at the table with her as the dog came into the kitchen.

"Why not?" she asked, picking up Felix and setting him on her lap.

"Because pancakes are people food. Felix needs puppy food."

"But, Daddy! We don't have and puppy food! What if Felix is hungry?"

"We'll go get some food for him after breakfast," Alex said, bringing pancakes, eggs and bacon to the table before taking her own place at the table.

"Put the dog down while we eat, munchkin," I told Jayda.

"But, he'll get lonely."

"He'll be right here with us, sweetie. He'll be fine," I told her, cutting up a pancake on her plate.

"I want him up here with me."

"Jayda, I said put the dog on the floor," I said, sternly.

"NO!"

"You either put the dog on the floor or he'll go stay with Alex. Do you want that?"

She shook her head as she pouted but the dog stayed put.

"I mean it, Jayda. Put the dog down."

She huffed and set the dog down. "Sorry, Felix. Daddy's being mean."

I looked over at Alex, frustrated. We ate in complete silence except for the whining of the begging dog at our feet.

"Why don't you go upstairs and I'll come help you get ready," Alex told Jayda after everyone was done eating.

She nodded and ran up the stairs, the Felix following behind her.

I began picking up the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher when Alex said got my attention.

"You did the right thing by putting your foot down. She has to learn that she can't run over you."

"You know, I never would have thought that being called mean by a four-year old would upset me so much."

"That just means you really care. You're a great dad, baby. Now, get ready so we can get that puppy some food," she said and gave me a kiss before smacking me on the ass and going upstairs.

**Another chapter down and just one step closer to the trial. Please review!**


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

Chapter Forty-Seven: Randy's P.O.V.

That day was one of the best days I had had in awhile. Alex, Jayda, and I spent the whole day shopping and wandering around the city of St. Louis.

By the time seven o'clock rolled around all three of us were beat. I drove Alex to her house where she invited us in.

"She's worn out," Alex said as I laid a sleeping Jayda on the sofa.

"Yeah. You tend to have that effect on people," I joked as she playfully punched me in the arm. "No, seriously, I had a great time with you today," I said as I sat down in a chair and placed her on my lap.

"And I would hate to ruin that, but I think we need to talk about the trial."

"What about it?"

"We need to get people to testify for you."

"We?"

"Yeah, me and you," she said and picked up the phone from a nearby table.

After an hour and a couple of phone calls later, Alex's house had filled up with the invites from Jayda's party minus my parents.

"What's going on? Why are we all here?" Payton asked as we all gathered around Alex's dining room table.

"Dude, this feels like an emergency meeting of Congress," John laughed to Dave and Adam who just rolled their eyes. "Or…uh…something like that."

"Well, it is kind of an emergency," Alex told them. "A couple of weeks ago, Jayda's aunt, Michelle, came into my work and handed me summons papers for Randy to appear in court. She wants custody of Jayda."

A chorus of gasps floated around the table.

"My lawyer and I are pretty sure she's going to go the route of attacking my career," I told them. "That's why I need you guys. You are all on the road with me. You know how life is and you can testify that a child can be raised properly there. No, it may not be the most ideal place, but it can be done."

"Randy, there's no way we're going to let her take your little girl away from you," Trish said, looking up at me. "We've grown to love Jayda just as much as you have."

The rest of the table nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks, you guys," I said, pulling Alex close. "You're the greatest friends a guy could have."

The occupants of the table got up and started moving toward the door. After everyone else had left, John came up to me.

"Hey, Orton. Have you seen Payton?"

"I think she's in the kitchen talking to Alex."

"I take it things are okay between you two."

"No," I told him. 'Things are _perfect_ between us. I couldn't ask for anything more except for this damn trial to be over with."

"Dude, why didn't you tell anyone?" John asked.

"I thought maybe if I just ignored the problem that it would go away. I guess I didn't have my head on straight."

"Well, that's nothing new," he joked. "But, in all seriousness, Orton, we're going to help you get through this, because besides my dad, you're the best dad I know. You started off a little rough, but you're one of the best now."

"Thanks, Cena," I said, pulling my best friend in for a hug.

"Aww…how cute," Alex said as she and Payton came in from the kitchen.

John and I quickly let go of each other.

"I think it's time to go, babe," he said to Payton and began to drag her to the door. "We'll see you all soon," he said as they walked out the door, waving.

"You think he's embarrassed?" Alex asked, watching them leave her home then turning to me. "What about you? Are you embarrassed?"

"Me? Randy Orton? Nah, I'm man enough to be able to hug another man without it being weird."

All she did was smile. That beautiful, ten thousand watt smile.

"I love you," I said, leaning down and tenderly kissing her.

"I love you, too," she said, when we pulled apart. Her eyes traveled to the miraculously still asleep Jayda. "You should probably get her home. She's got a big day tomorrow with you guys flying out."

"Oh, we're not going to RAW. I'm off work right now. Vince said that I needed time to prepare for everything."

"That was nice of him. But you should still get her home. I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled and picked Jayda up into my arms before walking out to my car and putting her in her car seat. Alex had followed me out and was waiting for me to get down buckling Jayda in.

She immediately pressed her lips against mine. "Have a good night," she said and walked back inside.

"I don't think that will be a problem."

* * *

The next day, Jayda and I got up early and went over to Mom and Dad's house.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" my mom asked as I walked inside and Jayda ran past her to my dad.

"I'm alright, ma, but I've got bad news. Jayda's aunt has filed for custody of her."

"She finally told you. If you lose my granddaughter, it's all her fault."

"What are you talking about, ma?" I asked her.

"That girl that you were with. Alex. She knew all along and didn't tell you."

"Mom, I got the papers over three weeks ago about this. Alex didn't have to tell me."

"You knew? Randall Keith Orton, what the hell is the matter with you? Why didn't you tell me?" she raved, hitting me upside the head. "Use your damn head, boy. That's what God made it for."

"What in God's name is going on in her?" Dad asked, walking into the room.

"Your son has known about this trial for over a month now and hasn't told anyone."

"Damn it, Randy. Didn't we teach you better than that?"

I just stared at my parents, my mouth agape, much like when I was about twelve years old and they would double team me.

"Hold on!" I said, finally getting a word in. "I'm almost twenty five years old. I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions. And it was my decision to not tell anyone and if you can't respect that, then I'm sorry," I told them as the tables were turned and their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Honey," my mom said, much calmer. "We're not trying to tell you how to live your life. It's just that we would've liked to have known. Jayda is our granddaughter after all.

I nodded slowly. "Where is Jayda, by the way?"

"In the living room, watching TV," my dad answered.

I walked into the living room and saw an old match of mine against Edge on the TV. And in front of the TV was my little girl, her eyes transfixed on the moving figures.

"Look, Daddy, it's you," she squealed once she noticed I was in the room. "And Adam. He makes weird faces."

I couldn't help but laugh at my daughter's words as I sat down on the floor with her. After the match was over and my hand was raised in victory, Jayda turned to me.

"Daddy, I want to be a wrestler when I grow up."

"We'll see, munchkin," I told her as I held the possible fourth generation superstar in my arms. "We'll see."


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

**Little note beforehand: Miss Craig is Payton. I just realized I never gave her a last name until now. So yeah, enjoy and please review!**

Chapter Forty-Eight: Alex's P.O.V.

I walked into work Monday morning with a smile on my face.

"You're looking cheerful today," Sheri noted. "I take it you had a good weekend."

"It was wonderful. Randy and I finally got things worked out."

"That's great, Alex. See, I knew he was a good guy."

"Yeah. So what have we got today?"

"Nothing really, unless we have some walk-ins."

"Okay. Well, let me know if anything comes up," I said and walked back to my office.

I had a lot of time on my hands that day and couldn't help but let my mind wander to the trial. I began to think about all the people we had that were going to testify. We had quite a few, but I didn't really think it was going to be enough.

I dug my cell phone out of my purse and clicked through the names in the phonebook. I paused when I came to a name that knew Randy well but who wasn't on good terms with him. Before I could stop myself I pressed the call button. It began to ring and for a moment I thought about hanging up, but then he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Paul? This is Alex."

"Orton's little bitch?"

I rolled my eyes. "I see not much has changed since I left. You're still an ass."

"Listen, sweetheart, I'm a busy man. What do you want?"

"Randy has a custody trial coming up over his daughter. We need to people to testify that he is a fit father."

"And you want me to do that?" he laughed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Paul, please. The trial is in less than a week. We need all the help we can get."

"What's all of this "we" shit? Are you and Orton an item now?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yeah, we are. Now will you help us or not?"

"Sorry, sugar, but this is too short of notice. I can't."

"Bullshit! You're married to the boss's daughter! Surely you can get the time off!"

"I gotta go. Good luck with the trial," he said and hung up.

"What an asshole," I said to myself, flipping my phone shut and setting it on my desk.

The clinic was dead that day. So dead that I called Randy and told him to come by and entertain Sheri and I.

"I brought you lunch," he said, handing me a Wendy's bag and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," I said, sitting down and opening the bag. "Sheri, you know what? Why don't you just go home? You haven't had a day off in forever."

"Are you sure, honey?" she asked me.

"I'm positive. It's already three o'clock. I doubt that there is going to be anyone coming in. just go, I can take care of everything here."

"Thanks, sweetie," she said and grabbed her purse and walked up to Randy. "You take care of her. Make sure she doesn't work to hard."

"Yes, ma'am," Randy smiled as she walked out the door.

I pulled the sandwich that Randy had gotten me out of the bag. "I swear that woman's like a second mother to me. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"So, what time do you close?" Randy asked, sitting in the chair beside me.

"Six. Far too long."

"I wanna watch cartoons," Jayda said, pointing up to the TV which was showing CNN. I picked up the remote and changed the channel to Nickelodeon.

"I went by mom and dad's today and told them about the trial, but it seems they already knew," Randy said, looking at me.

"Yeah, I told your mom at Jayda's party when I stepped outside. Needless to say, she wasn't very happy that I hadn't told you."

"She's not mad at you anymore, at least she shouldn't be. I told her that I already knew and then she and dad double teamed me because I hadn't told them."

"You know," I said, changing the subject. "I've never really talked to your dad. He's been gone all of the times…" I trailed off, remembering that Randy had no idea that I had been making trips over to his parents' house while we had been away from each other.

"All of the times…what?" he asked, making my face turn a bright crimson.

"All of the times I went to your parents' house to visit Jayda," I answered, sheepishly. "Please don't be mad."

His face was expressionless. I didn't know what he was thinking.

"Baby," I said, setting my sandwich down and wiping my hands off before taking his. "Listen to me. The reason I did this behind your back is because I felt that I had to make up for my leaving to Jayda and I couldn't summon up the courage to ask you. Please try to understand. I did it for Jayda."

"I would rather you have had you come to me about it," he said before bringing my hands to his lips. "But I know how much you mean to Jayda and how much she means to you."

"And that's why I'm going to do everything I can to help win this trial for you."

* * *

**5 days later-First day of trial**

Randy, Jayda and I walked up the steps of the courthouse to see a stuck up looking man in a suit, standing there.

"Alex, this is my lawyer, Mike Chapman. Mike, this is my girlfriend Alex Carpenter."

"Nice to meet you," he said and shook my hand.

"Likewise," I replied. "Who's all here?"

"Mr. Cena, Miss Craig, Mr. Batista and Miss Stratus are all here along with your parents, Randy," Mike said, leading us inside.

We didn't have to walk far before seeing John, Payton, Dave and Trish standing outside the courtroom.

"The trial is scheduled to begin in an hour. I want everyone in the courtroom fifteen minutes before," Mike told us all before walking into the courtroom.

"Thanks for coming, you guys," Randy said, softly. "I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem at all, Randy," Dave said, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Anything for that little girl."

Randy nodded slightly before excusing himself away from the group. I stared at his retreating back, curious as to why he left so abruptly.

"Could you guys watch Jayda for a minute?" I asked them and once I received an affirmative answer I began heading in the direction that Randy had gone.

I found him a couple of halls down, sitting on the floor in his Armani suit with his head cradled in his arms.

"Randy, honey?" I said, sitting next to him. He looked up but said nothing.

I wrapped my arms around his massive shoulders as best as I could. I had no sooner done this and he broke down. The cocky self-centered Randy Orton was nothing but a meek, twenty-four year old man, bawling his eyes out.

"I can't do this, Alex," he cried.

"Yes, you can, baby."

"But what if I lose her? I will have let everybody down. She's my life. Everything I do, I do for her. And if she's gone…I don't know what I'll do."

I couldn't believe this. He was literally breaking down right before my eyes.

"Randy, baby, look at me," I said, gently turning his tear-stained face toward mine. "Do you have that little faith in us? Do you think that all these people who have shown up to testify for you, are going to make you seem so horrible that they're going to have no other choice but to hand your daughter over to an eighteen-year old? Honey, have a little faith in us. Have a little faith in ME."

He didn't say anything, just put his head on my shoulder. We sat there for a few minutes without saying a word.

"I do have faith in you, Lex," he spoke quietly. "I'm just afraid. That little girl means so much to me and the thought of her being taken away from me as fast as she was given to me, is unbearable."

"But, Randy, you have to be strong. If Jayda saw you break down like this, she would know something's wrong. Be strong, at least for her."

Randy sat up straight and took a deep breath. "You're right," he said, wiping his eyes and standing up before sticking out his hand and helping me up. "Are my eyes red?"

"Yeah," I said before reaching into my purse and pulling out some Visine and handing it to him. "I can't believe you were sitting on the floor in an Armani suit," I told him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I know. I hope it's not all dirty on the back," he said, putting the drops in his eyes.

"Do you want me to check?"

"You just want to check out my ass," he laughed.

"Whatever," I said, brushing the dirt off the back of his suit.

"My turn," he said, motioning for me to turn around.

"I think I can get it done more efficiently," I said, brushing the back of my knee length pencil skirt off.

"Hey, I've been looking for you guys for forever," Trish said, coming up behind us. "The judge is wanting to start a little earlier than expected since everyone is here."

"Okay. We'll be there in a few minutes," I told her and she walked away. I turned back to Randy who was staring at his feet. "Come on, babe. It's time to go."

He nodded before pulling me into a breath-taking kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied, breathlessly as that world famous smirk found a place on his face.

"Now let's go kick this bitch's ass."


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

**Warning: I have never been involved in a custody hearing, therefore, I do not know how the process goes, but I guess that's why it's fiction and I can make it how I want. I hope it doesn't sound too ridiculous. And if it does, you can always review and tell me about it. :) Also, remember that this is taking place in 2004.**

Chapter Forty-Nine: Alex's P.O.V.

Randy and I walked into the courtroom and I immediately noticed that someone else had joined our group.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Randy growled, noticing Paul standing and talking to Dave.

"Randy, don't be mad. I called Paul the other day and asked him to come. He told me no on the phone. I didn't expect him to show up," I told him, putting my hands on his chest to stop him from walking any further. "Apparently he wants to help or else he wouldn't be here."

Randy shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair before walking over and sitting by his lawyer.

I sighed and took my place in between John and Jayda who was sitting with Bob and Elaine. I had no sooner sat down when Elaine reached over and tapped my shoulder.

"Alex, honey," she said as I turned to face her. "I just want to apologize for the way I acted toward you at Jayda's party. I had no idea that randy knew."

"Well, that makes two of us," I smiled. "There's no need to apologize for it. It was a simple misunderstanding."

"Alex, why is Aunt Michelle here?" Jayda asked, tugging my sleeve.

I turned to see Michelle walk into the courtroom, accompanied by her lawyer. I watched as her and Randy exchanged glares before looking back to Jayda. There was really no sense in lying to her at this point.

"She wants to take you away from your daddy and come live with her."

"But I don't want to go with her!"

"I know, Little Miss, that's why everyone is here so we can convince the judge to let you stay with your daddy."

She sat there quietly for a few minutes before the bailiff spoke.

"All rise. Honorable Judge Troy Lewis presiding."

"Stand up, sweetie," I whispered to Jayda, helping her to her feet.

A stern and weathered looking man with graying hair entered the courtroom and sat at his podium.

"This is the matter of Lynch versus Orton over the custody of Jayda Lynn Orton," the bailiff announced. "You may be seated."

I helped Jayda back into her seat before leaning in close to her. "Now, the lawyers are going to talk to daddy's friends, so you're going to have to be quiet so everyone can hear. If you have to go potty, just tug on my shirt, okay, Little Miss?" I explained to her as she nodded.

"Mr. Chapman, call your first witness, please," Judge Lewis spoke.

"Your honor, I would like to call Mr. Paul Levesque to the stand."

I looked over at Paul as he made his way to the stand. After being sworn in, Paul focused his attention on Mike.

"Mr. Levesque, how long have you known Mr. Orton?" Mike asked.

"Almost five years. Ever since he came into the WWE."

"And could you describe his personality for me?"

"He used to be the life of the party, always a ladies' man, a typical twenty-four year old."

"I noticed you chose the phrase 'used to be'. Why's that?"

"It's just that. He was all of those things, now he's not."

"What is he like now?"

"Boring," he said, causing several people to chuckle. "But that's just because he is always taking care of his daughter. She is his number one priority right now."

"Thank you, Mr. Levesque," Mike said and sat back down next to Randy who was absentmindedly twirling a pencil in his hand.

"Mr. Schmidt, would you like to question the witness?" Judge Lewis asked after making a couple of notes.

The man sitting next to Michelle nodded and stood up before walking over to Paul.

"Mr. Levesque, how many days out of the week would you say you're on the road?"

"About four to five."

"And how many cities do you cover in that amount of time?"

"One each night we work."

"I can only imagine how tiring all of that traveling must be."

"Just makes our days off more special," Paul said, clearly tired of being up there. "You have to be a strong willed person to handle this career."

"So, if it's that hard on professionals, how hard do you think it must be for a four-year old?"

"The four-year old isn't out in the ring taking chair shots to the head every night. The road may not be the best place for a child, but it can be done. And I give Orton a lot of credit for being able to handle her and such a stressful career and still maintain his sanity," Paul finished, catching Randy's attention.

"No further questions, Your Honor," Schmidt said and sat back down.

"Thank you, Mr. Levesque. You may step down," Judge Lewis said.

Paul breathed a sigh of relief and walked out of the courtroom. Before I could stop myself, I was right behind him.

"I thought you weren't coming," I said to his back when we were in the hallway.

He stopped and turned around. "What? No 'thank you'?"

"What made you decide to come?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"I just happened to have the day off. What business is it of yours anyway?"

"Because I know for a fact you were supposed to be at a house show today. You were supposed to face Adam and that's why he's not here," I smirked. "So, maybe you might just want to tell the truth, if it's possible for you."

He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Here, let me help you out. Maybe, just maybe, you realized that Randy is more important to you than you thought. And, yeah, you're mad that not only is he getting a title shot against Chris Benoit at Summerslam, but he's going over. But you can't help but love the kid and it saddens you that he's been put in this type of predicament."

"Are you done?" Paul asked, arms folded and looking rather bored with what I had to say.

"Yeah, I am," I told him. "Why? Do you have something to say?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"I can hardly wait," I said, sarcastically.

"Oh, but I think you'll like this," he said, smirking slightly. "While you were standing there rambling, something occurred to me."

"What? That you desperately need a nose job?"

He chuckled. "If you only knew how many times I've been told that. And if you would shut up for five seconds, you would allow me to tell you that you're right. Everything you said hit the nail on the head."

"What?" I asked, wondering if I had heard him correctly.

"You. Are. Right," he repeated, slowly. "Monday, after I hung up, Steph and I got to talking and I realized that Randy is just like a brother to me, even though he can be a pain in the ass sometimes. But that's something that I've learned to deal with."

I didn't know what to say. This wasn't the Paul I remembered or I heard Randy and Dave describe. This guy actually had a heart.

"So, you're just going to leave? You aren't going to stick around and see how things go today?" I asked him.

"I wasn't planning on it. I took a couple of bad bumps last night and was planning to go back to the hotel."

"There's no sense in you wasting your money on a hotel. John and Payton are flying out so that opens up a room at Randy's house. You could just stay there."

"I'll think about it. Have Randy call me," he said and began to walk away.

"Paul!" I called to him just before he reached the door. He turned around, his eyebrows raised. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he nodded and walked out of the courthouse.

The rest of the day in court consisted of John, Payton, Dave and Trish reiterating what Paul had said in the very beginning. At around five o'clock, Judge Lewis announced that the custody hearing would continue on Monday at eleven in the afternoon.

As people began to file out of the courtroom, I walked up to Randy, hand in hand with Jayda. Randy had yet to speak to me since realizing that Paul was here. He was talking to Mike when I reached him and I caught the last part of their conversation.

"They really don't have that much of a case against you, Randy," Mike told him as he shut his briefcase. "You're going to keep your daughter. Don't worry," he reassured before walking away.

Randy nodded as I came up and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said, pulling away from me and picking up Jayda and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Why would you do that?" he asked, harshly.

"Do what?"

"Call up Paul and ask him to testify, without telling me and then when he does show up and testify you get up and run after him in front of a whole courtroom full of people."

"I called Paul because I thought we could use all the help we could get. And I told you, I didn't expect him to show up. When he did, I just wanted to know what changed his mind. I was only trying to help, Randy. Please. Don't be mad," I pleaded with him.

"I'm not mad, Lex. I guess I was just surprised. He's made it pretty clear that I'm on his shit list right now."

I laughed as Jayda gasped and gave her dad a light tap on the mouth. "That is a bad word, Daddy," she told him.

"Sorry, munchkin," he apologized.

"He's just a little angry that you are that one that is going to be the champ at Summerslam, but you aren't on his bad list. Now I think that you should call him and talk to him about this whole thing."

"I hate talking about this stuff over the phone."

"Well, then just wait until he comes over tonight."

"You didn't," Randy said, looking at me dreadfully.

"He was staying in a hotel, Randy. John and Payton are leaving. Plus, he doesn't even know if he will or not."

"You know, I think I liked you better when you were a witch with a 'b' to everyone," he joked, throwing his free arm over my shoulders as I dropped my jaw in shock.

"Daddy, everyone knows that bees don't like witches," Jayda sighed, not believing that her dad would say such a thing.

Randy laughed at his daughter before kissing my forehead. "I'm just kidding, babe. You know I love you."


	50. Chapter Fifty

**Well, here you go, guys. Another chapter and it is rather lengthy compared to some of my others, so I hope you like it. Also I have updated my story _Remember Me_ so if you could, check that out and let me know what you think of it. In the mean time, read and review! **

Chapter Fifty: Randy's P.O.V.

Jayda and I walked into our house after dropping John and Payton off at the airport. Jayda immediately ran to Felix's cage and let him out.

"You hungry, munchkin?"

"No," she giggled, allowing the puppy to lick her face.

"Okay. Well, I am going to go fix me some dinner then," I said and walked into the kitchen.

As of right then, it was only going to be Jayda and me. Dave and Trish were staying with Alex and she thought that I needed to spend as much one on one time with Jayda as I could, "just in case."

I was in the process of making a sandwich when the doorbell rang. I walked through the living room where Jayda was still occupied with the dog, and opened the door.

"Hey, Orton," Paul greeted. "Alex said I could maybe crash here tonight."

I hesitated before eventually nodding. "Come on in," I told him and moved aside to allow him in. "You can just leave your bag here for now. Are you hungry? I was just making myself a sandwich."

"Nah, I'm good."

Then tension in the air was the thickest I've ever felt. Paul and I hadn't really had a conversation about anything but wrestling since Jayda had come to live with me.

"You can make yourself at home," I said before heading back into the kitchen.

As I was finishing my sandwich, I heard Jayda begin to talk to Paul.

"Are you one of Daddy's friends?" she asked him.

"I was. I'm not quite sure where we stand now."

"What's your name?"

"Paul."

"Do you like puppies?"

He chuckled, undoubtedly thinking of the context in which Jerry Lawler uses the word. "Yeah, rugrat, I like puppies."

"This is my puppy. His name is Felix. I named him after the best wrestler, Uncle John."

"I don't think so. If he was named after the best wrestler, he'd have my name."

"I don't think so."

"Do you have fun with your dad?"

"Yeah, he takes me lots of places. But he won't let me eat cookies before supper."

"Well, sometime, you'll have to stay with me and I'll let you have all of the cookies you want."

I shook my head and walked back into the living room. "You're not even here five minutes and you're already trying to corrupt my daughter."

"I gotta do something to make me the best wrestler."

"Daddy, I want to go outside and play with Felix," Jayda said, getting up from the floor.

"You mind going outside?" I asked Paul as he shook his head.

On our way to the backyard, I stopped by the fridge and got a couple of beers. The sky was bright orange and pink as the sun began to set.

"Stay away from the pool, munchkin!" I yelled to her as she ran around with Felix.

I handed Paul a beer as we sat down in a couple of chairs.

"Thanks for coming today, H. It really means a lot," I told him before taking a bite of my sandwich.

"No problem, kid. Anything for a member of Evolution."

"Yeah, except you guys are kicking me out, remember?"

"Then I guess you're lucky this happened while you're still in Evolution, huh?"

"I guess so," I said before looking out into the yard. "Jayda Lynn. I told you to stay away from the pool!" I yelled to her again.

"But, Daddy! Felix is in the pool!"

"Shit," I said, setting my plate on the chair and running over to the pol to see the small dog struggling to stay above the water. I jumped in the pool and quickly rescued the dog. It was then that I realized it was a good thing I had decided to change out of my Armani.

"How did Felix get in the pool?" I asked her, climbing out, my jeans and shirt clinging to my body.

She looked down and shrugged her shoulders.

"Did you put him in there?" I asked, sternly.

No answer.

"Jayda Lynn, I asked you a question."

"I was teaching him how to swim!" she finally admitted.

"Come on, it's time to go inside," I said, picking her and the dog up.

"I don't want to go inside!"

"Tough. I told you to stay away from the pool and you didn't listen and your punishment is to go back inside," I told her, walking back to the house.

She began to kick and squirm. "NO! I WANT TO STAY HERE!"

I passed the dog off to Paul who was trying his best to contain his laughter. I went into the house, my shoes pushing out water with every step I took I carried the kicking four year old upstairs to her room where she began to scream at the top of her lungs.

I didn't know what to do. She had never done this before. I walked out of her room, shutting the door behind me. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, the front door opened.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex asked as she walked in.

"My four year old is getting her first real punishment," I said, pulling my wet t-shirt over my head.

"Orton! What the hell do you expect me to do with this dog?" Paul asked, walking into the living room, carrying Felix. "Hi, Alex," he said, noticing her as she waved.

"Well, you could dry him off then just put him down," I told him as I was beginning to get a headache from Jayda's screaming. Paul nodded and walked into the kitchen. "What do I do, Alex?"

"What you're doing now: nothing. She's got to understand that she has to abide by your rules."

"I'm just supposed to listen to her scream?"

"Sooner or later her, it'll wear her out. And she'll be so worn out, she'll probably just fall asleep," she replied, motioning for me to follow her to the backyard where Paul was sitting, playing with the dog.

"So, what happened? Why are you all wet?" she asked once we were outside and Jayda's yells were somewhat muffled.

"I told her to stay away from the pool. So, when I look up from talking to H, where is she? Right next to the pool. She had put Felix in the pool so I had to jump in and get the dog so he wouldn't drown. She told me she was trying to teach him to swim. I told her it was time to go inside, she didn't want to and here we are."

"Oh, goodness," Alex said and sat down.

We sat there for a good twenty minutes, in which I got to finally eat my sandwich, before Jayda stopped yelling.

"I'm going to go check on her," Alex said, going inside.

I looked beside me to see H asleep in the chair with Felix on his lap. I shook my head before following Alex inside, finally deciding to change out of my jeans. I went to my room and peeled off my jeans and was about to the same with my boxers when I heard footsteps in my room.

"She's sleeping," Alex told me softly, before sitting on my bed.

"You know? Someday you'll be a great mother. You always seem to know what to do."

"The key word there is 'someday.' I'm not ready for that commitment yet."

"Do you want to practice?" I asked, a devious grin on my face, lying beside her.

"You know that I'm waiting until I'm married," she replied, playing with the fabric of her shirt.

"Let's catch a flight to Vegas then," I said, pulling her on top of me.

"Please tell me that's not you proposing," she said, her ocean blue eyes darkening with worry.

"No, it's not. I was joking. Although, I can see myself marrying you, I wouldn't do it this soon."

She nodded and laid her head on my chest. "Speaking of Vegas, Dave and Trish are on a flight there as we speak."

"What? They're eloping?" I asked, shocked that Dave wouldn't tell me.

"Yep. And that's why I am here. Didn't want to be by myself."

"Damn. I can't believe they're doing that. They've only been dating for like five months."

"Sometimes that's all it takes. I hope it works out for them."

"Me too."

All of a sudden, Alex turned and propped herself up on her elbows while still lying on my chest. Her low-cut top showed off a little too much cleavage for me, knowing that I couldn't just rip her clothes off and ravage her body the way that I dreamed of.

"You're a tease," I said as she smiled.

"Fine, I'll just sit up then," she said and did just that, but put her ass right where my still damp boxers had begun to constrict.

She ran her fingernails down my chest, sending chills up my spine. "Damn it, woman. Are you trying to kill me?"

She leaned down to my ear with a small smirk on her face. "Just because I'm a virgin, doesn't mean I've been a good girl," she whispered as her plump, moist lips grazed my ear.

I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped her over so that I was on top of her and crashed my lips down on hers, all the while my shorts growing tighter by the minute. Her fingers hooked the waistband of my boxers as my hands moved up her shirt. I felt the underwire of her bra and maneuvered my hand underneath it, grabbing her firm breast, as she pulled down further on my boxers.

"Randy…" she moaned as I moved my mouth to her neck.

I leaned up and slid her jeans off her smooth, tan legs as she took off her shirt to reveal a pink lace bra.

'This is it,' I thought to myself, taking in the beautiful sight of Alex lying in my bed in just her bra and panties She hooked her thumbs in her panties and began to pull them off.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

She bit her bottom lip in contemplation but never got to answer.

"Orton!" Paul yelled, walking into my room as I fell off the bed. Alex quickly pulled the covers over herself as Paul covered his eyes. "Dude, I am so sorry," he apologized before walking back out.

I pulled myself off the floor, covered my erection with a spare blanket and walked into the hall. "What do you want, Paul?" I asked, rather aggravated.

"I was just wondering where I was sleeping, since you just left me outside."

"Down the hall, last hall on the right. Anything else?"

"Nope, I'm good," he said, smiling, almost seeming rather proud of himself.

I walked back in my room and collapsed on the bed. Alex was still laying there covered up with my satin sheets. "I'm sorry, baby."

"It's not your fault, Randy," she said, smiling slightly. "But, maybe it's better that it all stopped this way instead of me ending up telling you that I didn't want to."

"I guess so, but I still have a slight problem," I said, indicating my shorts."

"Well…" she paused. "I guess I could be a bad girl."


	51. Chapter Fifty One

**Hey, guys. Sorry about the while between updates. I had some major writer's block. It's so hard to do "the morning after" LOL. **

Chapter Fifty-One: Randy's P.O.V.

The next morning, I woke to the most beautiful sight in the world. Alex was still asleep in her bra and panties, her hair sprawled out over my bare chest and her arm slung loosely across my waist. The sunlight was peeking through the curtains just enough so I could see her chest rising and falling.

The night before was one of the greatest in my entire life and not just because I got some amazing head, but because of the connection Alex and I had developed.

A few minutes later, Alex began to wake up and turned to me.

"Hey there, gorgeous," I whispered, flashing her a smile.

"Hey," she said softly before setting her head back on my chest.

"How long are we planning on staying in bed?" I asked her. "It's already noon and I'm sure H doesn't want to take care of my kid all day."

"But it's so comfortable here," she whined, playfully.

"I know, baby," I agreed as I pulled her up and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

"You better stop or we're going to have to have a repeat of last night," she said as she pulled away.

"Who knew a virgin could be so experienced," I commented, placing her on my naked waist.

"That's often a deceiving characteristic of mine," she smirked before I placed my lips on hers again.

I laid her back on the bed and climbed on top of her, all the while not daring to break the connection between our lips. I could feel myself getting aroused and she must've felt it too as she pulled away.

"We've go to stop or we're never going to get out of here," she said as I nuzzled my head into her neck.

I sighed and pulled her closer to me.

"That would require you getting up, Randy."

I groaned and reluctantly rolled off of her as she got up.

"Cover yourself up, Orton," she said, tossing a pillow at me.

"You weren't complaining last night," I said, rolling over onto my stomach and giving her my world famous smirk.

"Last night your daughter was asleep and there wasn't a chance of her walking in on us."

"You just keep telling yourself that," I laughed and buried my face in the covers.

I laid there for a few minutes as Alex got dressed and I actually began to doze off. But she wasn't about to let that happen. A stinging sensation was sent through my bare ass as Alex's hand came in contact with it.

"What the fuck?!" I asked, looking up at her smiling face.

"Time to get up," she said and walked out of the room.

I managed to roll out of bed and throw on a pair of boxers, the whole time my ass stinging as though I had just been branded.

* * *

Monday morning arrived all too quickly for me. The last thing I wanted to do after such an awesome weekend was come to the buzz killer that was this trial.

Alex, Jayda and I met up with Adam and Amy on the steps of the courthouse.

"Hey, Orton. How're you doing?" Adam asked as Amy and Alex started talking as well.

"Except for the bruise on my ass, I'm fine," I replied as Adam gave me a puzzled look.

"I'm not even gonna ask," he said as we all headed inside. "So, how's all of this looking?"

"Mike, my lawyer, says we really don't have anything to worry about; that the judge isn't going to give Jayda over to a barely legal girl."

"Well, that's logical. She's rather stupid for thinking she can win," Adam said as we arrived in the courtroom.

"Yeah. Listen, I got to talk to Mike for a minute. I'll be right back," I told him and began to walk toward my lawyer, but something caught my eye.

Alex was standing in the aisle of the courtroom with Jayda in her arms, talking to Amy when Michelle walked in and intentionally pushed past Alex, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the hardwood floor.

My instinct took over and I ran to Alex and Jayda, who had begun to cry.

"Are you okay?" I asked, Alex as she held a hand to the back of her head.

"I'm okay. But I don't think Jayda is," she winced, looking over as Amy catered to the little girl. "Go check on her."

I moved over to Jayda . "Come here, baby," I said, taking Jayda from Amy and holding her. "What hurts, munchkin?"

She weakly held out her arm as she continued to wail. By this time, everyone in the courtroom had gathered around. "Alex, I think she might need to go to the hospital," I said but there was no answer.

I looked around for Alex but couldn't find her. I stood up from my spot on the floor and finally saw her in the face of Michelle. She was pissed and looked like she could do something she would later regret.

"Alex is looking irate," Adam pointed out.

'No shit, Captain Obvious,' I thought to myself.

"Maybe you should go get her. I'll take Jayda."

I handed my still crying daughter to him before placing myself between Alex and Michelle.

"What the hell was going through that miniscule brain of yours, you dumb bitch?!" Alex yelled at her. "Do you realize that you could've seriously hurt her?!"

"Alex, stop," I told her, pushing her away. "She's not worth it."

"Get away, Randy," she said, shoving past me and getting back in Michelle's face. "I hope you didn't seriously think you would get her because what little chance you might've had just went out the fucking window. She's staying with Randy and you better believe that if she's hurt, we're suing you for every penny you're worth."

"I…I…didn't mean to," Michelle stammered, clearly afraid that Alex was going to kick her ass.

And as much as I would've loved to see that, I knew that it would only cause more trouble. "Come on, Lex. I think Jayda has a broken arm. She needs to get to the hospital."

Before I knew it, Alex had lunged toward Michelle. I barely had fast enough reflexes to catch her and hold her back.

"You deserve everything you've got coming to you," Alex threatened as I pulled her away and out of the courtroom. I hadn't seen this side of Alex and I wasn't sure that I liked it. We made it to the hall that Mike, Amy and Adam had moved to. Jayda was still crying in Adam's arms as I took her from him.

"We have a dilemma. She needs to go to the hospital but we all have to be here," I said to the group.

"I can make a plea to Judge Lewis to postpone this until tomorrow. Will everyone be able to make it then?" Mike asked, looking at Amy and Adam.

"We'll be here no matter what," Amy answered as Adam nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, go ahead and take her. I'll take care of everything here," Mike said and walked back into the courtroom.

We all made a beeline for my car as I drove to the hospital. I looked over at Alex. All she did was look out the window, tears streaming down her face.

**Hope everyone liked it. Please review and also check out my other story that I am working on _Remember Me._ That one's getting kinda good too. So check it out and review!**


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

**Just so you all know, I have opened a myspace account just for all you who have questions or comments about what is going on with my stories. If you have a myspace, just shoot a friend request my way and I won't hesitate to add you. So, if you're interested, go to my profile and click on the homepage link.**

Chapter Fifty-Two: Alex's P.O.V.

I leaned my head back against the wall as Adam and I sat in the waiting room at the hospital. Amy was down in the cafeteria getting drinks and Randy was with Jayda while she was getting her x-rays. I sighed as I tried to shake the light headed feeling I had had ever since I smacked my head on the hardwood floor of the courtroom.

"You okay?" Adam asked quietly.

"Just pissed as hell," I lied to him. "What the fuck is that bitch's problem?"

"You can't see?" he questioned. I tilted my head up and looked at him, puzzled. "She's obviously jealous of you."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, lightly.

"Don't laugh, Alex," Adam said, his face showing no signs of joking. "I think she is envious of, not only the way you are with Jayda, but how you act with Randy as well."

"What? You think Michelle is after Randy? She hates him with a passion."

"Now, that's funny, because so did you," he said, his lips forming into a small smile.

I opened my mouth to say something but then I realized that he was right. Silence overwhelmed the waiting room until Amy had come back with our drinks and even then, she and Adam only made small talk here and there. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as my vision began to blur a little bit.

"Lex, you sure you're okay?" Adam repeated.

I shook my head and leaned down to get some aspirin out of my purse. Before I knew it, I was on the floor, having lost my balance. Adam hurried to my side as Amy ran to get a doctor. He lifted my head up and must've felt the knot on the back of my head.

"Alex, I need you to keep your eyes open. Don't go to sleep, okay?"

I struggled to do as he said and after what seemed like forever a doctor had arrived with a couple of EMTs and a stretcher.

"What happened?" the doctor asked.

"She just collapsed from her chair. She took a pretty nasty fall earlier today and I think she hit her head," Adam told him as they took over.

"What's going on?" I heard a voice coming down the hall.

"Randy?" I questioned weakly, feeling my eyelids getting heavier by the minute. Within seconds, he appeared at my side, holding Jayda who was sporting a bright pink cast on her left arm.

"What the hell happened?" Randy asked the doctor as I was being taking down the hall.

"She needs to have a cat scan. It appears…" I heard the voices fading as my eyes finally closed.

* * *

"When is Alex going to wake up, Daddy?" I heard Jayda's soft voice.

"I don't know, munchkin, but we have to be quiet. She'll wake up when she wants to. Right now, we need to let her rest."

"But I'm bored. Can we watch Spongebob?"

"No, Jayda. Now sit and be quiet."

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a hospital room and looked over to where I heard voices. Randy was sitting in a chair, his head tilt back and his eyes closed while Jayda sat on the floor in front of him, her arms crossed and a pout on her face. That is, until she noticed me.

"Alex!" she screamed and ran over to the bed.

"Jayda, I told you to be quiet," Randy said not even bothering to look up.

"Somebody needs their beauty sleep," I joked.

Randy looked up and came over to my bed as fast as Jayda had. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I want to go home. I feel absolutely ridiculous being in this bed. I should've known that I had to be careful after hitting my head like that."

"There was so much stuff going on, it wasn't your fault," he said, sitting on my bed and then setting Jayda on his lap.

"Are you okay, Little Miss?" I asked her.

"Yeah, look, Amy and Adam signed my cast," she said and held her arm out to show me.

"That was nice. Where are they?"

"They caught a cab back to my place. Amy's going to fix dinner for when you come home," Randy answered.

"That's nice, but I would really rather just go to my house and relax."

"The doctor said you have a minor concussion and that you need someone with you for at least twenty four hours. So, like it or not, you're coming home with us," Randy said as the doctor came in.

"What Mr. Orton says is true. I don't want you by yourself tonight. But, I do have your release papers if you are ready to go," the doctor said, handing me a clipboard with my papers on it.

"Oh, I'm more than ready," I told him and took them from him. He left after that and I filled out the forms. I sat up in bed, but apparently did so a little too quickly as a sharp pain rang through my skull.

"Here, babe, let me help you," Randy said, setting Jayda down and rushing to my side. "Nice and slow," he told me as he pulled me up. "There's no need to hurry."

After several minutes, I was finally ready to go to Randy's house and just relax the rest of the night. Adam met us out in the driveway and took Jayda in the house while Randy walked with me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when this happened," Randy said, softly as we reached the porch.

"Randy, if you were there with me instead of with your little girl, I would've killed you. She comes first no matter what," I told him as he smiled.

"You're the perfect woman, you know that?"

"Yeah, right, Randy."

"Well, damn near it. You don't need all of the attention on you all of the time. You're not an attention whore," he said, laughing. "Or any type of whore."

"I'm glad you think that," I replied, laughing along with him. "So what else am I?"

"You're humorous, sexy, stubborn, caring, loving," he continued but I interrupted.

"You better stop or I'm going to have a bigger ego than yours."

"That's what I am talking about," he said, before placing a kiss on my lips. He then picked me up and carried me through the doorway and set me on the couch before smiling down at me. "Hopefully, the next time I do that, we'll be married."

**This was a kind of sweet and fluffy chapter there toward the end and this chapter basically had no purpose except to kind of fill in. Next chapter: we'll be back in the courtroom and then I am hoping the trial will be done in the chapter after that. So, please review and check out my myspace.**


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

**So, how does two chapters in one day sound? I think it sounds pretty damn good. And you people better review 'cause now I have to bust my ass to get my English paper done. LOL. No, seriously, review.**

Chapter Fifty-Three: Alex's P.O.V.

"Randy," I said, shocked at what he said. "That's the second time in three days you've said something about us getting married. You got something you want to tell me?"

"I love you," he smiled and kissed my forehead before walking into the kitchen.

I laid there on the couch for a few minutes, thinking about what Randy had said and eventually began to doze off when the phone rang.

"Babe, can you get that?" Randy asked, poking his head into the living room.

I nodded and reached over the side of the couch and grabbed the phone off of the table.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lex. How ya doin?" Dave chirped through the phone.

"I've definitely been better, Dave."

"Why? What happened?"

I sighed before going into the fifteen minute story of how well court went that day. "And so now I'm stuck with Randy for the night," I finished.

"From what Paul says, you really don't have a problem with that," he chuckled.

"And men say all women do is gossip," I said, turning red in the cheeks even though he couldn't see me. "So, how are you and Mrs. Batista doing?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Very, very well. When we get back this week, we're going to start moving her stuff into my house."

"I'm happy for you and Trish. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Alex. So, uh, not to change the subject again, but how do things look for the trial?"

"Things are looking really good for us. And after the stunt Michelle pulled today, there's really no way we can lose."

"That's great. Listen, I got to go. Tell Randy I said hi," he said, rather abruptly and hung up.

I stared at the phone for a moment, confused by Dave's sudden change. I shook my head, setting the phone down and walked into the kitchen to see that it was empty.

As I slowly made my way to the backyard, Adam, Amy and Jayda came barreling in, almost running into me.

"We were just coming to get you," Amy smiled.

"Mr. Orton requests your presence in the backyard," Adam said in the most horrible British accent I have ever heard.

I looked at him as if he had three heads and made my way outside. "Is it a full moon tonight? Everyone is acting really…"I began to say to Randy, but was distracted by the beautiful sight before me.

"Really what?" he asked me, flashing me a seductive smile as he pulled me toward the candlelit table in the middle of the gazebo that had been decorated with soft white lights. The light breeze brought the aroma of the food setting on the table to us. The setting sun made the scene even more perfect.

"Weird," I finally answered. "What is all of this?"

"It's for you," he said, pulling a chair out for me. "I got to thinking today while we were at the hospital and I realized that we haven't been on a date since I won our first one bowling."

"You are the perfect man," I told him, repeating his words from a mere hour earlier.

"So you want to tell me what I am?" he asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"Gentle, sweet, sexy, clever…"

"I've never heard anyone describe me as clever," he interrupted.

"Well, you're somewhat clever. It's not hard to figure out that you had Dave call and talk to me while you set this whole thing up."

He smiled guiltily. "What else am I?"

I smiled back and took his hand in mine. God, I loved those hands. "You're a great dad."

We sat and ate the wonderful meal that Amy had made for us and afterward we found ourselves lying on a blanket underneath the stars.

"I noticed something on your release papers today while you were getting ready to leave the hospital," Randy said as he pulled me close.

"What's that?"

"Your birthday."

"What about it?" I had no clue where he was going with this.

"December 17, 1979. You never told me that you're older than I am."

"Does that bother you?"

He shrugged his shoulders and kept looking at the sky.

"It does, doesn't it? Or else you wouldn't have brought it up."

"It's not so much that it bothers me. It's just that the last woman that I was with that was older than me was Jayda's mom."

"Oh, thanks, Randy," I said, rather offended at being compared to a woman that Randy had had a one night stand with. I began to get up but sat back down when the sharp pain pulsed through my head once again.

"Are you okay?" he asked, reaching out to me, but I pushed him away. "I was just going to say that it's ironic that the only older women I've been with is my daughter's mother and the woman my daughter wants to have as her mother."

I suddenly felt guilty about my overreaction and tears sprang to my eyes.

"I know that this may come to a surprise to you, but Jayda wished for you to be her mom at her birthday party," he said, softly.

"I knew, Randy. I was standing right beside her. I heard her," I said, letting the tears fall down my cheeks as he reached up to wipe them away. "Is that why you've been saying all these things about marriage?"

"I can't say that it hasn't been on my mind. It has ever since she told me."

I didn't know what to say, so I just laid back down beside him. He kissed the top of my head as I nuzzled into the crook of his neck before eventually falling asleep underneath the stars.

I awoke the next morning in Randy's bed and looked beside me to see that he was gone. I got up and got in the shower and by the time I was out and dressed, Randy was upstairs with a plate full of food.

"Hey, I brought you breakfast," he smiled as he set the plate down on the bedside table.

"I can see that," I smiled back as I gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you."

"Mike called last night and talked to Adam. We have to be at the courthouse in an hour, so hurry up and eat," he said as he got up and put a tie on over his striped blue dress shirt.

"Okay," I said taking a piece of toast off of the plate. "How did I get up here?"

"I carried you. Once you laid down last night, you were out. I couldn't wake you up for anything. Now eat, or we're going to be late. Adam and Amy are already ready," he said and walked downstairs.

I finished eating and walked downstairs where everyone was waiting on me. We made it to the courthouse on time and met up with Mike in front of the door in the courtroom.

"How is everyone?" he asked, cheerfully.

"Better than yesterday," I said as I bounced Jayda up and down in my arms.

"That's great," he replied, still unusually happy.

"What's going on with you, Mike?" Randy asked, finally voicing the question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"I have two pieces of evidence that seal this deal for you, Randy."

"What are they?" Adam questioned, excitedly.

"One is the surveillance tape from the little incident we had yesterday and it not only shows how Michelle ran into Alex, it shows the sick, sadistic smile on her face afterwards."

"I knew that was going to comeback and bite her in the ass," Adam said, smiling.

"Language," Randy warned as Adam mouthed a 'sorry'. "What else is there?"

"Carrie Lynch's will that states that her daughter was supposed to be put in your custody."


	54. Chapter Fifty Four

**Okay, so I know already posted this chapter but I couldn't write enough for a whole nother chapter. So, I added more to this one, so just read the bottom note and, and it'll explain a lot.**

Chapter Fifty-Four: Randy's P.O.V.

"Oh my God, Randy, this is fantastic!" Alex said, excitedly and gave me a kiss.

I pulled her and Jayda in for a hug. I was finally going to have both of my girls without worry of losing them "I love you guys so much," I told them.

"I love you too, Daddy," Jayda said and kissed my cheek.

"I don't know about you, Ames, but I'm feeling kind of left out," Adam pouted.

Before I had a chance to reply, Alex had pulled them into our embrace.

"I really hate to break up this hugfest, but it's time for us to go in," Mike said, opening the door to the courtroom.

We filed in after him, seeing that Michelle and her lawyer were already in their places. Judge Lewis came in and Michelle's lawyer was the first to have the floor and he called Adam up to the stand.

After Adam was sworn in, Schmidt began to ask him the same questions he had asked Paul, John, Dave, Payton and Trish.

"Does this guy have no originality?" I whispered to Mike.

"I'm truly surprised he passed the BAR," he replied, rolling his eyes.

I looked over my shoulder to take a glance at Alex, who shot me a comforting smile. I turned back around, dreading the continuation of Schmidt's questioning. After Adam was done, Amy was called up and after her, Alex.

Schmidt surprised me when he started questioning her. "Miss Carpenter, how did you meet Mr. Orton?" he asked.

"I met Randy when he came into the clinic I worked in to get a paternity test."

"How would you describe Mr. Orton's personality that day?"

"That day he was cocky and arrogant. He felt like nothing could touch him."

"So how did he react when he found out that Jayda was his daughter?"

"He was shocked, of course. Anyone would be."

"Did he immediately take on his role as a father?"

I took in a deep breath as Alex shot me a conflicted look. She had to tell the truth. I nodded to her as she looked back at Schmidt.

"No, he didn't. As a matter of fact, he didn't act like a father at all. He was very irresponsible."

"So why should we give him custody of this little girl?"

"Because he's changed. He loves that child very much. Randy has gone through the biggest transformation I have ever seen and nobody can tell me that if your life was turned upside down like his was that you wouldn't be in a little bit of denial. Randy is a wonderful man and father and to take away his little girl, would devastate him."

"I see. How exactly would you know about his transformation? You were just someone working at a health clinic that he went to, after all."

"I went on the road with Randy for a couple of weeks to help Jayda adjust to life on the road and also to help Randy to learn how to take care of a four year old."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't doctors supposed to refrain from getting involved with their patients?"

"She's not on trial," I told Mike. "Why is he doing this? It has nothing to do with who Jayda should go with."

"Objection, Your Honor," Mike said, standing up. "This has no relevance to the case."

Judge Lewis nodded. "Mr. Schmidt, get back on track."

Schmidt sighed. "No more questions, your honor," he said and sat down.

"Mr. Chapman, do you have any questions?"

"No, Your Honor," Mike replied.

"You may step down, Miss Carpenter."

Alex got down and took her seat next to Jayda.

"Is there anything else you would like to present, Mr. Schmidt?" Judge Lewis asked as Schmidt negatively shook his head. "What about you, Mr. Chapman?"

"Yes, we do, Your Honor. As I explained in my plea for a continuance yesterday, my client's daughter and Miss Carpenter were involved in an unnecessary altercation with the plaintiff. And we have the surveillance video to prove that it was intentional."

Mike handed the tape to the bailiff who put it into the TV that had been set up for this purpose. "As you can see, Miss Lynch bumps into Miss Carpenter who has Jayda in her arms. Miss Carpenter then loses her balance and falls with the child in her arms. Afterward," Mike said as he paused the tape, "you can clearly see the smile on Miss Lynch's face. This incident resulted in the child having a broken arm and Miss Carpenter suffering a minor concussion."

"Thank you, Mr. Chapman. Anything else?"

"One more thing, Your Honor," Mike said, sorting through his papers. "I have a copy of the deceased's will. You can see at the very bottom that she intended for my client to have full custody of her child."

"Very, well, Mr. Chapman," Judge Lewis said as he received the copy of the will from the bailiff. "I will look over this. For now, we will have a fifteen minute recess and I will be back with a verdict."

Judge Lewis got up and left as did everyone else in the courtroom. Somehow, I managed to sneak out and head outside where I spotted a guy smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, you mind if I bum a smoke off of you?" I asked him. He nodded and gave me one.

I had just lit it up when a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Adam standing behind me. "You know those things will kill you."

"Yeah, well, so is this damn trial," I said, taking a deep drag.

"Orton, you don't have anything to worry about. Everything is pointing in your favor. Look at all the people you had supporting you. Who did that bitch have? Nobody."

"Yeah, but Copeland, if there's one thing I've learned while in the WWE is always expect the unexpected. As soon as I begin to think that I have this damn thing in the back, it's going to come back and bite me in the ass, and I'm going to be minus one of the loves of my life."

"I can see where you're coming from, but some good things do happen."

"Yeah, I know. Alex is definitely one of those things and having Jayda is a good thing. But you know what they say, all good things must come to an end."

"You know why you can never think anything of those sayings?" he asked as I shook my head. "Because 'they' are too fucking stupid to give out their real names. Think about it do you ever hear anyone say 'You know what Billy Bob says…blah, blah, blah.' It's always what 'they' say. Think about what YOU say. And YOU are going to say that Jayda Lynn is going home with you."

"God damn," I said, shaking my head and finishing off my cigarette. "I wish I was that damn insightful."

"I can give you lessons. A hundred dollars an hour," Adam said, flashing a toothy grin as Amy came outside.

"Guys, I think Judge Lewis is getting ready to come back in," she said.

We both nodded and began to head into the courthouse. "Thanks, man," I said to Adam as I left him to sit by Mike.

We sat there for a few minutes before Lewis came back in. We went through the formalities as he sat down.

"I have reviewed all of the testimonies and the new evidence that has been brought to my attention," he began. "And I have reached a verdict."

Time seemed to stand still. I looked behind me at Alex who had her eyes closed and was holding Jayda tightly. Next to her, Adam sat with Amy, his hand over hers. He gave me a reassuring smile before I looked over at Michelle.

She was smiling like a damn maniac. It fucking scared me the way she was smiling. What the hell was she so damn happy about? Did she suck the judge off to rule in her favor? Or was she just fucking nuts? Whatever it was, I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I turned my attention back to Judge Lewis. The fate of my daughter was about to be revealed in mere seconds.

"I grant full custody of one Jayda Lynn Orton to Mr. Randy Orton. Court is adjourned," he said. I felt as if ten thousand pounds had been lifted off of my shoulders.

I stood up and turned around and as soon as I did, Alex flew into my arms. "We did it, baby," she cried into my shoulder.

"Yeah, we did," I said and gave her a lingering kiss as tears began to sting my own eyes. I set her down and picked up my little girl.

"Am I staying with you, Daddy?" she asked, clinging to me tightly.

"Of course you are, munchkin," I said, hugging her back and never wanting to let go.

Alex, Adam and Amy (wow, a lot of 'A's) walked over to me and Alex leaned her head on my shoulder. "Let's go home."

**So, the other night I was lying in bed unable to sleep because of too much caffeine, I realized something very important. That this chapter will be the last. It makes me tear up. This story has come such a long way and I hate to see it end...but that's why it won't end, that is if you want it to keep going. I'm definitely going to write an epilogue but the thing I am unsure of is if I should write a sequel. I have to know before I write the epilogue so let me know if you would like to see more of Randy, Jayda and Alex. As you know, I really value your opinions! So please read and review!**


	55. Epilogue

**So here it is, guys, the epilogue. And because of your overwhelming response, there will be a sequel. But it won't be right away. Upon request, I'm going to try and work on Hired Help, another Randy story, so if you love Randy like I do keep an eye out for updates on that. Also, another thing to look out for, is a story called One in a Million. It is about Randy, just because he seems like the perfect character for every storyline that crosses my mind right now. And before, I sadly end this story of Alex, Jayda and the beautiful Randy Orton, I want to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and loved my stories. Thanks again, and don't forget to review.**

Epilogue: Randy's P.O.V.

**April 1, 2005: Randy's 25****th**** Birthday**

Tonight is a night for relaxation.

After the custody trial, my life has been a whirlwind. Just a couple days after the trial had ended; I was back on the road again, building my storyline for my title win. After Summerslam, I was thrown into a new feud with Paul and it just seemed like my life was a constant blur. I would go days even weeks without talking to my girls back home.

But, Alex was so supportive. She took Jayda into her own home while I was away. And when I would come home, there they were, waiting for me. It felt so great to have people to come home to, people who love you.

Things weren't always happy though, there were many downs over the last few months. The clinic that Alex worked at wasn't making enough money and was shut down, leaving her jobless. I gave her money to help take care of Jayda and she combined that with what her mother left her when she died.

Another tragedy struck Alex's life just a couple of weeks ago. Sheri, Alex's "step-mom" as she called her, passed away due to a heart attack. Alex was devastated. She was put in charge of making the arrangements for Sheri's funeral and shortly after the funeral; she and Jayda came on the road with me and have been with me ever since.

I look out my window and see the bright lights of Hollywood lighting up the sky. We're here a couple days in advance for Wrestlemania 21. And tonight, I plan on making all of our troubles go away.

"Daddy!"

I turn around to see Jayda running to me. "What munchkin?" I ask picking her up.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" she says to me for the twentieth time today.

I laugh at her and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank, babe."

"You look very handsome," she tells me. "But I thought girls were supposed to wear pink," she says as she tugs the collar of my pink dress shirt.

"Well, usually it is, but Alex thinks that Daddy looks the best in his pink shirt so that's why he's wearing it," I tell her as I set her on the bed. "Now are you going to be good for Uncle Dave and Aunt Trish while Alex and Daddy go out?"

"Yeah, Trish says that we are going to do makeovers."

"Okay, well Daddy is going to have to tell Trish that they better be washed off by the time we pick you up tomorrow," I smile and walk over to the closed bathroom door. Alex has been in there for nearly an hour. "Hey, baby, you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," she says and opens the door.

My jaw inadvertently drops to the floor.

"I'm hoping that's a good thing," she laughs while lifting my chin back up so my mouth is closed.

"Oh, yeah, it's definitely a good thing," I say, checking her out. She's in a simple black dress that stops just above her knees. The thin straps tie in the back of her neck, showing off her toned shoulders and back. Her hair is curled and put up with a couple of loose strands framing her face. I place a light kiss on her lips before taking her hand in mine. "Come on, munchkin, we're going to go to Dave and Trish's room now."

"Okay," she says and grabs her little backpack and slings it over her shoulder.

We walk down the hall to drop Jayda off at her sitters' for the night.

"Now, you two behave yourselves," Dave tells us." I don't want you running off and getting married or anything,"

"Oh, I don't know where they would get that idea from," Trish smiles up at him.

"I don't think you have to worry about that just yet," Alex reassures them.

Dave sends me a knowing glance as I just raise my eyebrows as if I have no idea what he's insinuating.

"We'll be back in the morning," I tell them. "You be good, munchkin, you hear me? I don't want any bad reports."

"What are you talking about, Daddy? I'm always good," she says in all seriousness.

"Yeah, sure, come give me a kiss."

She runs over to me and gives me a peck on the lips before running back inside the room with Trish following closely behind.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Alex tells Dave as we walk away and he closes the door.

"Finally, alone," I say to her as we enter the elevator, pulling her in for a kiss. "What do you say we just head back to our room?"

"Hell no, Orton. I spent over an hour on my hair and I want as many people as possible to see it," she tells me.

"Maybe I just want you to look this sexy for me, as my birthday present," I reply, smirking seductively.

"Don't worry you'll get your own little show later."

We walk arm in arm through the lobby and to the awaiting limo. We pull up to the restaurant that I had made reservations at and we are led to the back, next to the doors of the patio that allowed us to breath in the cool April breeze.

We order our food and eat silently, but nothing needs to be said as each of us gives the other loving glances. After the waiter removes our plates, Alex looks at me and takes my hand.

"Randy, you know I've been thinking a lot lately about everything that's happened. The clinic closing up, and Sheri, and I've realized that you can't take anything for granted in life," she says diverting her sapphire eyes to her purse before picking it up. "And that's why I've done this." She reaches into it and pulls out a stack of papers ands hands them to me.

I turn them face down on the table and turn to her. "I don't know what these are but I do know that I can't wait anymore."

She looks at me thoroughly confused. I stand up and pull her to her feet. I reach into my pocket and pull out the small velvet box before dropping to one knee. "You're right," I tell her as I open the box and she gasps. "You can't take anything for granted. That's why I am asking you now, Alexandra Marie Carpenter, will you make this the best birthday I've ever had and be me wife?"

"Of course, Randy," she says as she throws her arms around my neck and crashes her lips on mine.

I stand up from kneeling on the floor and slide the ring on her finger. 'She hasn't noticed yet,' I think to myself. "So, what do you think?" I ask holding her hand closer to her face.

She opens her mouth in shock once again. "My grandmother's ring. How did you get it?"

"Well, Miss Carpenter, you should seriously think about putting a lock on the cabinet in the back of your closet," I say smiling at her. "You don't mind that I used this do you? I just thought that you would like the tradition of it."

"Randy, I couldn't ask for more, but now my present," she says and picks up the papers on the table. "Read them."

I take them and study them carefully. I read them, unbelieving what was written on them. "Are you sure?" is all I can manage to say.

She nods her head. "I want to adopt Jayda as my own. I want us to be a family. All you have to do is sign."

"We already are a family, baby, but if it'll make you happy to make it official," I tell her pulling a pen out of my pocket and sign the papers, "then I have no problem with it."

I lay some money on the table as she picks up the papers and her purse and we head back to the limo. She leans against me as we enjoy the ride back to the hotel. About halfway back, Alex speaks up.

"I guess Jayda will finally get her wish."

I smile and kiss the top of her head. "Yeah, I guess so. And so will I."

**The End- until the sequel anyway.**


End file.
